


Crystal, thorns and petals

by Snowdrop7



Series: Kingdoms of the Crystal [2]
Category: Sleeping Beauty (1959), Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure read from a journal, Aurora becomes more determined, Fantasy, Friendship, Gen, Rapunzel is reading the story, expect surprise appearances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2020-11-28 14:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 75,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20968424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowdrop7/pseuds/Snowdrop7
Summary: While surveying the old tunnels beneath Corona, Rapunzel and her friends find old logs, one of which tells about how two different royals and three Gelfling discovered the horrifying secret behind the Skeksis' power, how they ignited the fires of rebellion.





	1. Legends of old

It all started one spring day, Rapunzel and her friends had been on a restoration project with the castle staff regarding the old tunnels, the very same ones used by Herz Der Sonne back during the war with Saporia.  
  
The group split up to cover ground, Rapunzel with Kira, Eugene and Fizzgig to one section, Cassandra with Jen and Pascal to another. None of them knew of the amazing discovery they were about to make…  
  
Course it had been by accident. In one room it had old rotten floorboards, Eugene was the first to notice and tried to warn the girls to walk softly. Yet the floor gives way, causing them to fall into a hole, screaming.  
  
When the debris cleared, they sat up finding themselves in a dark, dusty area. From the opening in the floorboards, Fizzgig barked anxiously.  
  
"We're dead. Right?" Eugene's voice sputtered out.  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"Hey, my body's numb, and I'm staring into a tunnel of light. We are talking deceased here." Eugene said nervously.  
  
Rapunzel shook her head. "No. the floor gave way and we fell into a hole underneath the tunnel."  
  
"Oh, boy. That's a relief."  
  
Kira glanced around. "What kind of place is this? A secret room, in another one of those tunnels?"  
  
"You got me. But from the smell. I'd say something crawled in here and..." As Eugene stepped forward, pushing aside cobwebs he bumps right into a skeleton. "DIIIED!"  
  
In his panic, Eugene grabs the skeleton and throws it, and runs back to the girls, and the skeleton falls onto the ground.  
  
"There's something in its hands." Gathering her courage, Rapunzel swallows and pulled the satchel from the skeleton's hands, once she did, it opened to reveal…  
  
"I think these are journals or at least courier logs." she said thoughtfully.  
  
"What?" Kira questioned.  
  
"A written record used to detail feelings, thoughts and events. Maybe even historical ones."  
  
Kira leaned in curiously. "What do they say?"  
  
Eugene squinted. "It's too dark. Hang on, I'll light a match."  
  
He promptly strikes a match. The couple and female gelfling look around in horror to find themselves in a room full of skeletons and skulls covered with cobwebs. The three scream in terror, and immediately jump out of the hole and dash away then end up crashing into Cassandra and Jen.

* * *

  
  
Around midday, Rapunzel brought their new discovery to Xavier, the local blacksmith, and a man quite familiar with Coronian history.  
  
"By the sun, this is an entire log devoted to what brought on the gelfling resistance centuries ago…" Xavier said awestruck as he gazed back at them.  
  
"It does?!" Jen gaped  
  
"I can't believe we actually found this!" Rapunzel gasped, looking through the journal.  
  
Eugene looked over. "Whoever wrote it must've have experienced the events firsthand in the castle of the crystal when it happened."  
  
The gelflings were anxious and eager about the journals contents, they too wanted to hear what had happened in the past. "Please, read it! What does it say?"  
  
Rapunzel had approached the fountain and took a seat. "All right, all right. You should all sit down. The reading light's better over here. Okay, here goes…" She opened the journal and begun to read, "The creatures we've met in this realm are truly a sight to behold, most of them are wary of outsiders. But, over time, my kingdom has garnered their trust. Some, I am quite happy to report, I now call friends. Be forewarned, the darkest secret you are about to learn have been kept hidden for ages, a secrets they would prefer to stay hidden…"  
  
She exchanged looks with Eugene, Jen and Kira, unnerved. Then her gaze returned to the written words. "My story takes place in a realm unlike anything ever seen… the realm of Thra."

* * *

  
  
Beautiful, mysterious, sometimes frightening, always magical and full of wondrous beings. And at its center was the Crystal of truth, the Heart of Thra. Ever since the land was young and new, Aughra protected the crystal. For she knew the crystal connected all the creatures of Thra. But closest to her heart, were the gelfling.  
  
Seven Clans of Gelfling call Thra home, from the proud Vapra in the Mountain city of Ha'rar, the most cultured of the Gelfling who rule over the seven Clans. To the fierce Stonewood, who dwell in the endless forest, renowned for their prowess in battle and the gentle Grottan, that live deep beneath the ground in perfect harmony with all of Thra, forgotten by the world above.  
  
Ages ago, a ship carrying human settlers arrived to the shores of Thra. Although wary of each other, the gelfling and humans soon grew close, recognizing the similarities they shared by living together side by side.  
  
But then one day, new beings came not of Thra nor from the worlds across the sea… barely a decade after the humans built their kingdoms…then they suddenly appeared. The Skeksis.  
  
Strange creatures that closely resembled predatory birds with sharp teeth, yet they possessed no wings.  
  
Many say they bewitched Aughra with stories of the universe and built her an Orrery, so that she might discover the mysteries of the cosmos herself. Others claim she was still searching for the lost shard. Whatever the cause, Aughra turned her eye to the stars, and entrusted the crystal of truth to the skeksis.  
  
Centuries have passed since the skeksis declared themselves Lords of Thra. Now once again, the skeksis gather in secret within the crystal chamber, as another day dawns… to steal life from the crystal they have sworn to protect.  
  
So that they may replenish themselves, cheat death by harnessing the power of their treasure… their prize… the Dark crystal.  
  
However on this day, the crystal's beams were not as strong as they once were.  
  
"The Crystal fails us once again." One of the skeksis griped, this one wore dark armor and black feathers on his carapace. This was SkekVar, the General.  
  
"Bah! What did you expect?" Another one of the skeksis, who had a scar across his left eye replied snidely. He was SkekLach the Collector. "Nothing yesterday, nothing the day before…"  
  
Another skeksis gasped. He was the shortest with three pairs of eye glasses on his beak, SkekOk the scroll keeper. "Why? Why does this happen?"  
  
"Just look at the crystal!" A corpulent skeksis, SkekAyuk the gourmand, moaned. "We've taken too much! It's gluttony, pure gluttony!"  
  
Then one of the skeksis snarled, his deep voice rebuking the others. "Pathetic! You sound like frightened podlings!" He wore obsidian, midnight blue robes and carried a scepter with a moon symbol at the top.  
  
"But Emperor," A skeksis in gold, SkekZok, the ritual Master, protested worriedly. "If the Crystal will not give, we will die!"  
  
The other skeksis gasped fearfully.  
  
"NEVER!" Emperor SkekSo snapped vehemently. "We have nothing to fear, already a solution lies within the Scientist's very grasp. Is that not so?"  
  
The Scientist, SkekTek, was taken completely off guard for a moment before speaking. "Our mighty Emperor speaks true, I am hard at work on this troublesome inconvenience."  
  
"Patience, we are Lords of the Crystal. We have ruled for an age, and we'll rule for all ages yet to come." Emperor SkekSo declared, "We… are… eternal!"  
  
The Skeksis were delighted.  
  
"Now go!" The Emperor dismissed them.  
  
All the other skeksis dispersed, save for the Scientist who approached the Emperor. While SkekSil, the Chamberlain, cautiously hid behind a wall to overhear their conversation.  
  
"I would not dare to question your wisdom…" The Scientist was saying. "But you know I have found no solution! The Crystal is the Heart of Thra, they are one and the same. But the more we take, the less it gives! All our survival is at stake!"  
  
With a menacing growl, the Emperor grabbed the Scientist by the left shoulder causing him to cry out in pain.  
  
"So find a solution!"  
  
"Of course, Emperor – forgive me!" SkekTek whined.  
  
With that answer, the Emperor released his grasp. "I did not build an empire only to watch it turn to dust!" Emperor SkekSo sneered before turning away.  
  
"I will find the answer Emperor, you will see. I will not fail you! I will not fail you!" SkekTek called after him earnestly.  
  
From his hiding place, the Chamberlain whimpered deviously before walking away.  
  
The crystal of truth had been corrupted, that corruption has spread through Thra and is starting to infect the kingdoms belonging to the humans and into its wildlife. Neither the gelfling nor the humans knew of the Skeksis' crimes, the truth must come to light. The fires of rebellion must be lit and a new age must begin…

* * *

  
Meanwhile several miles away from the castle, was the growing kingdom of Corazion, ruled by King Stefan and his fair Queen Leah. It was two years ago that their daughter the Princess Aurora had returned from hiding, betrothed to Prince Phillip, the son of King Stefan's best friend King Hubert, to unite their kingdoms.  
  
For on the day she was born, the wicked sorceress Maleficent cast a spell on the princess that before sun set on her sixteenth birthday, she would prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and perish. However, the three good fairies had bestowed their gifts on the infant princess that same day, the third one, Merryweather used her blessing to weaken the curse so that instead of dying, Aurora would fall into a deep sleep, only broken by true love's kiss.  
  
At the fairies' urging, the King and Queen reluctantly allow the fairies to care for Aurora within the forest to live with them in safety. The Princess grew to be a humble, tenderhearted young woman that dearly loved nature. Who would've thought she'd end up meeting her future husband on her sixteenth birthday, while singing to the forest animals?  
  
Of course the curse is still fulfilled, Aurora falls into a deep slumber and a powerful sleeping spell was placed upon everyone in the kingdom, causing them to sleep until the spell on their princess was broken. While Prince Phillip was captured by Maleficent, so the fairies came to his aid, arming him with the magical Sword of Truth and Shield of Virtue. An enraged Maleficent surrounds the castle with thorns but fails to stop Phillip. She teleports in front of him and transforms into a gigantic dragon. They battle, and Phillip throws the sword, blessed by the fairies, directly into Maleficent's heart, causing her to fall to her death.  
  
Phillip awakens Aurora with a kiss, breaking the spell and waking the kingdom. The young royal couple were married months later, in a grand celebration.  
  
Among those present in the wedding, were not only the three good fairies as honored guests but at least three of the skeksis –they were the scroll keeper, the Ornamentalist and the Chamberlain- had been witnessed the happy occasion. Nearly no one else recalled Maleficent's ominous words years ago, when she'd laid eyes on the Crystal Lords the day of Aurora's christening.  
  
"So guileless. You've unknowingly invited a group of vipers into your den."  
  
They did not know it was a thinly veiled warning of things to come.  
  
_**To be continued...**_


	2. Dark things will follow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An introduction to the heroes of our tale. Aurora prepares to follow Phillip into Thra while her Prince and another gelfling bear witness to something horrifying.

Gradually, a strange sickness had started seeping into the fertile land.  
  
First it’s affecting the farming crops that belonged to the gelfling, but soon it begun to spread into the forest. Most of the plant life had started to wither, and any animal that consumed the affected green became aggressive – glowing dark purple eyes as one of the symptoms. This was a great cause for concern to the rulers.  
  
While the Crown prince of Corona and his beloved begun to track down the Blight in a more driven approach to find out the source, King Stefan had arranged a Royal conference with the Crystal Lords.  
  
At the same time, Prince Phillip and Princess Aurora had a lover’s tiff. The previous problems were causing the Prince to unintentionally neglect his bride, which she attempted to take in stride. It had been a few days ago that the good fairies had left to try and delay the mysterious dark blight, Aurora had gone to Phillip, in hopes of seeing her childhood home in concern, he’d distractedly dismissed her worries and thus they’d quarreled.  
  
Sensing the tension and because King Hubert was tending to political matters, it was a solemn Phillip that accompanied his father in law, King Stefan to the Castle of the Crystal while Queen Leah remained to speak with her daughter.  
  


* * *

  
  
While young royal couple stewed, another pair of young lovers frolicked during their duties in the Castle of the Crystal. Much like mischievous children, they’d nicked food from the Skeksis' would-be foods from the chagrined Podlings.   
  
"Race you to the spyglass!" The young male from the Stonewood clan playfully dared.   
  
He had long dark hair streaked with emerald hues and blue-green eyes. The female gelfling with him had platinum blonde hair, golden eyes with a splash of freckles across her nose and cheeks.  
  
"Last one there is a flatfooted nebrie!" teased the Vapran female.  
  
They raced across the hallway, but as the young gelfling turned, he saw that his lady love had left her helmet and cape behind.  
He reached the entryway to the balcony where the spyglass was located. "Made it."  
  
Only to be surprised by his lady fluttering up to the balcony using her wings. "Hello!" She giggled. "There you are, I was afraid you’d gotten lost."  
  
"You… cheated." Her beau responded, trying to catch his breath.  
  
"I win again!"  
  
"You won because you’ve got wings."  
  
"Of course, I’m a girl! And you are a flatfooted nebrie."  
  
Minutes later, the couple was seated upon the spyglass just looking out at the landscape.  
  
"Do you remember the first time we came up here?"  
  
"How could I forget?"  
  
"Show me."  
  
"You mean dreamfast?"  
  
"Yes, I mean, if you wanted to."  
  
"Uh well, I do if you…"  
  
The gelfling female giggled again. "Yes, I want to dreamfast."  
  
"Good, I do too."  
  
Their hands touched and memories started to flow in. Fond memories of him and his lady love up in the same balcony, play fighting with wooden staffs.  
  
_I remember everything about that night._ The young man’s voice was heard. _I was SO nervous._  
  
_I could tell.  
  
I used every trick I had to try and impress you.  
  
You certainly did try.  
  
I was distracted!_ The young male responded. _All I could think about was kissing you.  
  
And I got sick of waiting. So I kissed you…_  
  
The memory of their first kiss was interrupted by a commotion down below. Caught by surprise, the glanced over the edge briefly.  
  
"Look there!"  
  
"We’ve got visitors!"  
  
"That’s the royal carriage of Corazion, but I think that’s the Prince Phillip in the lead."  
  
However something else caught the two gelflings attention from arrivals, a giant spider scuttling towards them.  
  
"Mira!" The male gelfling alerted his lover.  
  
"Wait...what?"  
  
"It must’ve snuck in!" The male concluded.   
  
The two gelfling hopped off the spyglass, tensing for a possible fight but the giant arachnid disappeared into an old open window.  
  
"An arathim wouldn’t risk entering the castle!" Mira gaped.  
  
"Well that one is!"  
  
"We have to tell the Captain, c’mon!"

* * *

  
  
A few floors down was the Castle entryway, a wide area where the Skeksis carriages were parked until needed. The left side of the hall featured several holes that lead to the Armalig nests, while the other side contained the Landstrider stables and for the occasional horses. A large bridge over the castle moat connected the entrance hall to the main roadways on Thra.  
  
Right at this moment, the soldiers stood at attention to the Captain of the guard, Ordon. A middle aged Stonewood gelfling with a scar beneath his right eye.  
  
"Remember your oath: we protect the lords, the lord protect the crystal, and when one of us fails in our duty, we all fail!"  
  
The soldier replied back the following part of their oath. At the same time, two skeksis walked out into the area.  
  
SkekLach sighed boredly, "Another trine, another long carriage ride to Ha’rar and another droll tithing ceremony."  
  
SkekOk responded, "I enjoy the Gelfling capital. I think it possesses a certain malodorous charm…"  
  
"Incoming! His royal Majesty, King Stefan of Corazion with his son-in-law, Prince Phillip!" One of the soldiers called out.  
  
SkekOk shrugged, "Perfect timing."  
  
King Stefan’s carriage was a few feet away so it was Prince Phillip who entered first, riding his faithful horse, Samson. He came to a stop, glancing around. Despite having visited to the Castle of the Crystal for several years, the sight never ceases to amaze him.  
  
"It's truly amazing." Phillip said to himself as he admired the structure. It was breathtaking.  
  
As King Stefan stepped out of is carriage, the two Crystal Lords greeted the royals and vice versa.  
  
"Where are you off to?"  
  
"To Ha'rar for the annual tithing ceremony, majesty." SkekLach replied, "The Emperor will be expecting you shortly before the evening banquet."  
  
"Thank you, my lords." King Stefan nodded. "Then we must bid you a safe journey."  
  
"You will be missed. But we understand that you have duties to attend to." Phillip added as he offered a bow of his head.  
  
The same gelfling couple, who’d spotted the arriving royals and the arathim were now speaking to Captain Ordon.  
  
"Plans have changed," The captain was saying. "I will now escort the Lords to Ha’rar personally."  
  
"You’re leaving?"  
  
The Captain nodded.  
  
"Then you’ll need a gelfling to lead the guard while you’re gone." said young male gelfling.  
  
"Yes, a gelfling who has excelled in all the drills, a gelfling who has spent his whole life in the castle… a gelfling who respects tradition. That’s why I chose Tolyn."  
  
"Tolyn?" The young male gelfling turned to look at the candidate the captain had chosen.   
  
Tolyn was a dusky Spriton gelfling with yellowish eyes and a dour disposition. Mira looked to her partner, knowing what this meant for him.  
  
"But I’m ready!" The male gelfling said to the captain.  
  
"It’s a job soldier, Rian," The captain replied. "Not childlings who steal treats while they are on patrol."  
  
The two kitchen podlings that had been directing the cart Mira and Rian had taken treats from babbled in agreement.  
  
"Tattletales," Rian mumbled then spoke up, "It was just a bit of fun!"  
  
"That’s all it ever is with you. Perhaps one you’ll prove worthy of taking up my mantle… "  
  
"But father…!" Rian protested.  
  
"Captain!" Captain Ordon reminded him sternly.  
  
Rian sighed wearily, "Yes, Captain."  
  
Feeling slighted for not getting command, Rian and Mira had then opted not to tell him about the Arathim Spitter they’d seen.  
  
"Ready the Captain’s landstrider!"  
  
"The Lords are due in Ha’rar before sundown, we march!" The Captain ordered then urged his landstrider forward.  
  
And off the carriage went, en route to the gelfling capital.  
  
Two of the podling animal handlers gently took Samson’s reins while two young gelfling guards gently patted his neck, having opted not to inform the Captain about the lone arathim they’d spotted. The horse looked at the little creatures calmly. Strange as these smaller beings were, they always friendly towards him, making sure his stable was warm and bringing an occasional new snack whenever he and his owner visited.   
  
"Take care of him please, he’s a good horse," Phillip instructed patting Samson’s nose.  
  
The Podlings nodded their heads in understanding. Phillip nodded with a smile. They certainly were nice people.  
  
Rian watches the prince leave with his father-in-law into the castle, conversing about old times. "Must be nice," Rian softly comments, "He’s only a few years older, not a king yet and he’s already done so much. He defeated a wicked fairy that turned into a dragon, broke a curse and rescued his princess…His father and father-in-law ought to be proud."  
  
"Why didn’t you just tell him about the Spitter?" Mira asked Rian, referring to the Captain.  
  
"Since the day I was born, I’ve had to listen to stories about my father, Ordon: hero of Stone in the wood."  
  
"Ordon, the Spitter slayer."  
  
"I think it’s past time that my father had to listen to a few stories about his son."  
  
"You want to go Spitter hunting?"  
  
"Well how else can I prove myself to the great Ordon?" Rian asked with a teasing smile. "Care to join me?"  
  
"Of course!" Mira said with a giggle. "But we’re going to need some help…"  
  
Behind the couple, a male gelfling their own age walked up eating a snack. He was of the Drenchen clan, his skin was a creamy color, and he had dreadlocks of tan with soft teal tinges. His name was Gurjin, Rian’s friend in the castle. "Have you tried these? They’re fantastic!" he’d asked.  
  
Mira and Rian looked at him then at each other.  
  
"How’s my best friend today?" Rian said with a conspirational smile.

* * *

  
  
As the skeksis carriage hurried to Ha’rar, deep in the caves of Grot, a voice was singing a lullaby sweetly.  
  
_Far from the brothers' blinding light,  
Beneath the blanket of the long night_  
  
Now contrary to what any visitors expect, the caves were not entirely dark and foreboding, but they were filled with gentle blue lights.  
  
♪_Grottans work in the dark and deep  
Where the glow moss grows  
And where crawlies creep_♫  
  
A young female gelfling, one from the Grottan clan was collecting bioluminescent plants growing on the cavern walls, glow moss. Her skin was a pale creamy green and her eyes were such a deep brown that they were almost black, and her pale blonde hair fell down her back in braids.  
  
She took a small piece of the glow moss and ate it, once she did, she glowed a bright blue color. Then she let herself fall a few feet down before spreading her wings and flying through the open caverns.  
  
The Grottans were primarily pastoral people who lived in Domrak, where the Grottan have made their homes in pockets carved in the walls of the cavern. High above, a hole in the top of the cavern opens to the outside world, but it is so distant it seems more like a tiny moon in a dark sky. Here they were tended by the Grottan Clan for their skins, in particular that of their rumps, which produced the softest leather. Nurlocs were colossal multi-eyed invertebrates native to the caves of Grot.   
  
"Look, Deet!" A familiar voice cried excitedly.  
  
The gelfling girl looked down to see her family waving up at her. Her little brother Bobb’N was pointing excitedly at her.  
  
"Deet! Deet!" The young gelfling child smiled holding on their father’s hand.  
  
The female gelfling – Deet- waved back at them before going back to scavenging moss to feed her Nurlocs. She heard an infant Nurloc crying out so she landed close by to feed it.  
  
"Hello, hungry?" She asked it, carrying the baby creature into her arms.  
  
And she reached for a piece of glow moss but did not see the dark purple roots. It was tainted by an infectious contagion caused by the corruption of the Dark Crystal.   
  
"There you are, don’t eat too fast." Deet was saying.  
  
However, before her very eyes she saw the nurloc’s eyes go from a gentle glowing blue to an ominous purple. In a split second, the baby Nurloc bit her hands, causing the girl gelfling to shriek and drop it.  
  
"What is with you?" She’d cried, only to scream again. This time it was because a full grown Nurloc– its eyes were glowing purple too- had grabbed her by the wing and begun to swing her around.  
  
Fortunately it dropped her right onto a ledge where a tunnel was. Without hesitation, Deet crawled into it as fast a she could. 

* * *

  
  
Miles from Thra in King Stefan’s castle, Princess Aurora was on the window seat, looking out at the forest she'd once called home.  
  
"Darling," Queen Leah gently stepped inside. "Do you wish to talk, at least try to get things off your mind if it'll help?"  
  
"I love him, Mother." Aurora sighed. "But how could I forgive him for being so insensitive?"  
  
"Is it as bad as all that?" The Queen took a seat beside her daughter. "Tell me everything."  
  
"I feel like he should have known I wanted to come. To offer what help I can. And he still said no. I thought he would appreciate my help." Aurora told her mother.  
  
She then began to explain, "I went into his room like every other day, and he was swamped with work...it's been days since Flora, Fauna and Merryweather left to delay the blight, but there was no word from them. I was starting to get worried."  
  
"I know. I would have thought we would hear something of their progress." Queen Leah agreed.  
  
Aurora then explained what happened…  
  
_"...I know all these problems involving the blight have you and half the kingdom concerned," Aurora had said to Phillip. "That's why we should probably check the forest - the same one where I grew up."  
  
"I really don't think we're going to be able to do that. But we have to be patient."  
  
"We have to do something."   
  
"Aurora, we can only do so much at once. We need to prioritize the areas that are infected." Phillip reminded her.  
  
"It's something you need to understand." he'd said that part a little too insensitively.  
  
Aurora had frowned, "Of course, I understand! Call me foolish, while you're at it."  
  
Now it was Phillips turn to frown, "Well yes. The fact remains, we don't even know where they are. Looking for three fairies in the forest would be like looking for a needle in a haystack."  
  
"Now, you're the one who's being inconsiderate."  
  
"Aurora, that's uncalled for - take it back!"  
  
"I will not, not until you apologize!"  
  
"I have nothing to apologize for!"  
  
"I beg to differ! Now go ahead, say you're sorry!"  
  
"I think not!"  
  
The couple turned away from each other, scowling and their arms folded..._  
  
Now it was the present once more, Queen Leah had been listening attentively. "And then?"  
  
"That was when I slammed the door and left for the guest bedroom." replied the princess.  
  
Queen Leah actually blinks n surprise, "That's it?"  
  
"Imagine, he had the nerve to call me foolish!"  
  
Aurora's mother let out a small laugh. "Oh, if I did that every time your father called me out for something unwarranted."  
  
"Wait... so you think I was at fault?"  
  
Queen Leah took her hands, "I think in some way you both were."  
  
Aurora stopped. She considered her mother's words. The more she thought about it, the more she realized that may be the truth.  
  
"Everyone gets into an argument once in a while, even couples who love each other very much." Queen Leah explained warmly.   
  
"I should apologize to him. But he's at the Castle of the Crystal by now. Who knows if the messenger will find him in time if I send him a letter?" Aurora said as she tried to come up with ideas.  
  
"It wouldn't hurt to try." Queen Leah reassured her. "Although usually it's best to speak to each other face to face."  
  
Aurora nods, she'll do just that once he returns. That gave Aurora and idea. It might be crazy, but it was better than waiting for Phillip to come back. A smile spread over her face.  
  
"You're right, Mother. I have to tell him in person." she stated with certainty.  
  


* * *

  
  
Back in present day Corona, Rapunzel is still reading the journal, although a small crowd has gathered to listen with keen interest.  
  
"Are you actually reading a book without pictures? What is it?" Cassandra poked fun at Eugene as she walked over.  
  
It was Rapunzel who answered, "We found these old logs in the tunnels – they’re filled to brim with eyewitness accounts on what had sparked the gelfling and humans rebelling against the skeksis centuries ago."  
  
"And let me tell you, it's a true page-turner." Eugene said raising a finger importantly before glancing down quickly to look at the words. "Whoa – hold on – I distinctly see the words ‘crown prince of Corona’ written down on this page."  
  
Casandra peered over with stoic intrigue, Rapunzel glanced at it. "They’re mentioning the tithing ceremony in Ha’rar."  
  
"Didn’t they say that was the gelfling capital back in those days?" asked Jen.  
  
"And it looks like somebody from the royal bloodline will be getting a front row seat…" Rapunzel commented, turning the page.

* * *

  
  
At the same time Aurora began preparing, there were already two other princesses that would end up watching the annual tithing ceremony. The first one was human, she’d arrived with her husband the Crown prince of Corona, having lost track of the blight and were now passing through the capital on horseback.  
  
"The trail leads through here in Thra but now it seems to have stopped at the borders." The princess commented puzzledly.  
  
She was a pale young woman at around seventeen, with rosy cheeks, red lips, brown eyes and wavy black hair she’d started growing out.  
  
"It seems very strange." The prince nodded, from atop his white steed.  
  
He was a young man of nineteen with short, dark brown hair with a full fringe and blue eyes. His overall outfit is a royal blue sleeveless tunic with a gold trim and a cream-colored belt where he keeps his dagger in a sheath. Beneath his outfit is a white long-sleeved shirt, bluish-gray pants and cream-colored boots with light brown folded cuffs. He also wears a dark red cape that reaches to his knees with a black strap at the front which is connected to his cape.   
  
The two walk into the capital, getting the attention of the Vapran gelflings. The Skeksis lords and Coronan Royalty in one day? It was quite exciting! The princess loved visiting Thra, it was so full of life and so many natural wonders both wildlife and denizens that never ceased to amaze her. And the gelfling tribes were always so welcoming towards her and husband whenever they visited, in some ways they reminded her of some dear friends back home.  
  
The royal couple was friendly, acknowledged the greetings, however en route to the citadel, the princess is separated from her husband briefly through the crowd.  
  
"It’s always lovely here in Ha’rar, isn’t it?" The human princess smiled, only to see her love wasn’t with her. "Ferdinand?"  
  
The second was a young female gelfling. She had long platinum blonde hair, fair skin and wore a golden circlet. She was the youngest daughter of the All Maudra, Brea was an avid bibliophile. Brea's older sister Tavra managed to get her included in the tithing ceremony, much to her delight, asking only that Brea not embarrass her or ask the Skeksis questions.  
  
However as they were headed out, Brea had been so excited that she'd ended up taking a different foot path than her sister and as a result, as she'd stumbled onto the road, startling the human princess.  
  
Just as the two were getting their bearings, the approaching carriage swerved to a stop just a couple inches from them!  
  
The human girl stopped her horse from panicking, then she kneeled down to the young girl gelfling. "Oh my, are you alright?"  
  
"I think so." Brea replied.  
  
SkekOk poked his head out of the carriage, "Why have we stopped?! What is the meaning of ---" he stopped when he saw Brea with the human girl. His voice took on a softer tone, "Watch yourself, gelfling. Little things have a habit of being stepped on by...BIG things."  
  
Brea and the human princess stared up at him in astonishment. Then Ordon, the captain of the guard intervened. "My Lord, no need to trouble yourself, I will see the girls safely home."  
  
SkekOk nodded but then caught snippets of what the bystanders were saying that awakened his intrigue.  
  
"That’s Princess Brea with the Princess Snow white."  
  
"_The_ Snow white?!" Brea wondered, turning to the human maiden, who flushed.  
  
The scroll keeper perked up with interest. Two Princesses? One gelfling and the other a human, interesting.  
  
"Both of you are princesses?!" SkekOk exclaimed. Now he remembered the Gelfling's name. "Your mother has been of great service to us. You must allow us to escort you to the Citadel. It would be our pleasure." He offered his hand to help them into the carriage.  
  
"That's very kind of you sir," Snow white began. "I can't leave my horse and my husband is--"  
  
One of the gelfling soldiers gently took the reins to Snow white's horse. "Allow me, princess."  
  
"Thank you." Snow white blinked in surprise.  
  
Brea attempted to speak, "Ah, thank you my lord but..."  
  
"Ah-ah! I insist." SkekOk lightly persisted.  
  
Brea and Snow White started to climb up. SkekOk helped them both into the carriage one at a time. For a creature that lived when their ancestors were alive, he had quite a strong grip. Several of the spectators began to gossip about this, talking about how lucky the two girls were to ride with the Lords of the Crystal.  
  
"Look, SkekLach, we have two princesses in our carriage." SkekOk said to the Collector.  
  
"Good afternoon, my Lord." Snow white greeted SkekLach.  
  
SkekLach merely nodded once but didn't say anything. He had a rather bored expression.  
  
"Oh, I'm not much of a princess my lord." Brea started to speak. "Not like my sisters, Tavra's a great warrior and Seladon's the eldest, so she'll be All Maudra one day."  
  
"Yes, yes. Proceed." SkekLach pressed his hand down on the lever to activate the armaligs to move.  
  
The carriage started moving half a moment later. Everyone sat in silence at first. But then, SkekOk noticed something about Brea's face.  
  
"What's that on your cheek?" the Scroll Keeper asked the little Gelfling.  
  
"Ink, my Lord." Brea responded. "I keep a journal where I record all that I learn."  
  
"Really?" Snow white asked brightly.  
  
SkekOk actually gasped in genuine delight. "So you can read? Oh, how wonderful!" He turned to the Collector, "Did you hear that SkekLach? She can read and write. I too am connoisseur of the written word, I am the scroll-keeper."  
  
Now, it was Brea's turn to gasp in delight. "I've read all about you. You tend to the magnificent library at the castle of the Crystal." she said excitedly.  
  
SkekOk nodded appreciatively. "Hm, I see you’ve done your research."  
  
Snow white actually smiled, watching them interact.  
  
"Is it a big library?" Brea asked.  
  
SkekOk smirked. "Simple childling, it is endless. I have tomes that go back a thousand trine."  
  
"Oh goodness, that IS amazing!" Snow white complimented.  
  
"Could I visit your library?" Brea asked innocently.  
  
SkekLach suddenly turned to face Brea, "No! That knowledge is forbidden."  
  
Both Snow white and Brea were taken aback by the other skeksis’ tone.  
  
"Why?" Brea questioned.  
  
"Do you see this face?" SkekLach asked the two princesses.  
  
Snow white tried hard not to stare too much at SkekLach’s scarred, unseeing eye. Brea could only answer an affirmative for them.  
  
"Once, this was a beautiful face, then came…knowledge."  
  
"Oh hush!" SkekOk chided the Collector, "Such rubbish. You were never beautiful!"  
  
Snow White could almost agree with the Scroll Keeper's statement. But she knew better than to say so out loud. The princess didn't want to offend anyone.  
  
"I remember..." SkekLach grumbled.  
  
SkekOk spoke behind his hand to the two princesses. "Never." Then he began cackling.  
  
Brea and Snow white looked at each other uneasily. Snow White held hands with Brea. She tried to offer some quiet support through this gesture. She even smiled at her to try and lighten the mood a little. The younger princess gave her a thankful smile.  
  
The carriage finally arrived at the citadel. Prince Ferdinand of Corona was already inside speaking to the All-Maudra, Mayrin, and her eldest daughter Seladon even as he wondered where his bride had gotten to. Then Tavra hurried over, looking almost out of breath.  
  
Seladon the eldest was a cold female gelfling with steely blue eyes and her white hair had soft streaks of pale lilac, around her head was a silvery circlet. Katavra or ‘Tavra’ as everyone called her, the middle sister, was more stoic. With hair of pale gold that was tied back and wore a gold circlet, much like Brea’s.  
  
"Where is Brea?" The All Maudra questioned.  
  
Before Tavra could answer, horns sounded. The doors opened and everyone stood up straighter. Ordon came in first, bearing an announcement.  
  
"The Keepers of the Crystal with her Royal highness, the Princess Snow white!"  
  
SkekOk and SkekLach walked in with Snow white politely taking three steps behind them so as not to step on their robes or tails. Behind her was Brea.  
  
"Oh look. There she is." Seladon said disparagingly.  
  
Ferdinand sighed in relief that Snow white was fine. "Oh good, for a moment I was afraid she'd lost her way around the capital."   
  
The All Maudra looked to her youngest daughter sternly. Brea dropped her gaze bashfully, Snow white gently patted the gelfling girl's shoulder in reassurance. Then the human princess curtseyed before the gelfling matriarch.  
  
"The All-Maudra looks cross." SkekOk murmured softly to Brea. "Not to worry, I will speak to her on your behalf."  
  
Brea smiled up at the scroll-keeper and hugged him. He was taken aback, and blushed when Snow white kissed his cheekbone in gratitude.  
  
Seladon and Tavra exchanged looks of bewilderment. Was that allowed? Ferdinand was little surprised.  
  
"Thank you." Brea said to him, softly.  
  
"That was very generous of you." Snow White added.  
  
"Run along now... princess." SkekOk said, still a little flustered.  
  
"Away, away..." SkekLach ushered.  
  
Together, both princesses went to join their families. Brea went to stand between her two sisters and Snow White joined her husband at his side.  
  
"Honored Lords..." The All Maudra spoke, "Welcome to Ha'rar, home of the Vapra, seat of the All-Maudra, who rules over all gelfling."  
  
"You'll definitely be sent to the Order of lesser service now, dear sister." Seladon sneered to Brea.  
  
"You're just jealous, Seladon." Brea replied snippily. "I got to ride in the Lords' carriage with the princess of Corona."  
  
Snow White noticed how Seladon sighed in exasperation and rolled her eyes. But she was proud of Brea for standing up for herself.  
  
"...as is proper, the noble Vapra hold the honor of being the first to give. All Hail the lords of the Crystal!"  
  
"All Hail the skeksis!" All the gelflings bowed. Snow white and her husband followed suit.

* * *

  
  
Down in the chamber of life, SkekTek was grumbling to himself. "Cruel, pernicious Emperor! Preeminent minds are never properly appreciated in their time!"  
  
He pulled down a lever which was used to pull the crystal into full view.  
  
"If the crystal cannot draw enough power from Thra…then I must provide it with another source." SkekTek pulled down another lever, this one caused electricity to run across the crystal.  
  
After several more machinations, SkekTek then turned to face the crystal directly. Only to see something strange happen when he’d extended his right hand briefly.  
  
It looked as though particles the same color as his gloves were being slowly stripped away.  
  
"How very… interesting."  
  
However the same thing started to happen to him when he fully looked at the crystal directly. More particles and this time some fluid was being drawn from him, but he knew it wasn’t anything he’d seen. No, this was different, as though something were pulling his vital energy.  
  
"That’s enough!" He’d shouted. "I said enough!"  
  
Behind him, his pet bird shrieked fearfully.  
  
"Cease, I command you! Please!" SkekTek was now screaming in fright.  
  
Someone then stopped the machine and a horribly familiar voice spoke as SkekTek caught his breath. "My, my, my. Beloved Scientist, you must be careful!" It was the Chamberlain. "I may not always be here to save you."   
  
"The crystal…It took hold of me. I could not stop it. I felt it draw forth my life-force… my very essence." SkekTek said, still chilled by the experience. "I failed again."  
  
The chamberlain then whimpered thoughtfully. "You need a walk. Come, we walk, you and I…yes?"  
  
"A walk would be agreeable." SkekTek said still downcast.  
  
SkekSil was eyeing the crystal.  
  
"It's too much to bare!" SkekTek wails as SkekSil follows him into the hallway. "My every experiment ends in disaster, and now I've accidentally reversed The Crystal’s Magneto-static field."   
  
"Please, small words. Chamberlain is not as smart like Scientist." SkekSil hums.  
  
"Instead of giving life, I've made the crystal take life" SkekTek said miserably. "I will be punished grievously for this failure."  
  
"No. You found the answer, you are hero, big reward, HUGE!" SkekSil cheers.  
  
"You mock me, SkekSil!" SkekTek snapped in anger.  
  
"No, no, you make Crystal Hungry. Crystal draws out essence, but what if we take essence for skeksis?" The Chamberlain wheedles. "What if we snatch it?"  
  
SkekTek looked surprised, the wheels turning in his mind. "Collect the essence? Hypothetically sound, but I will need a living subject to experiment upon."  
  
SkekSil hums. "Crystal is Thra… Thra gave life. What creatures are closest to Thra? Most full of essence, hmm?"  
  
They both look down hallway as two shadows appear along with clinking of spears. Two Gelfling guards appeared they bow, not hearing them speak, but as they walk away, the two skeksis exchange glances, sharing the same idea.  
  


* * *

  
  
Down in the caves of Grot, Deet had gone further down the tunnel where to her surprise, led right to Vliste-Staba, the Sanctuary Tree.   
  
"I haven’t been here since I was small."  
  
Something whispered back to her, Deet gaped because it had come from the tree.  
  
"You can talk?"  
  
"Only to those who can hear. Deet."  
  
"You know my name?"  
  
"I now more than that, I know how you care for all the creatures of Grot and how much they care for you."  
  
Deet hugged herself unsurely. "Except for the Nurloc that attacked me."  
  
"It’s not her fault… she’s been consumed by the darkening."  
  
Deet titled her head questioningly, "What is the darkening?"  
  
"An infection contamination within the Crystal of truth and within Thra. For they are one and the same. For a thousand trine, we the great trees have kept it contained within the ground, but we are losing our battle even now it spreads to the world above, infecting other lands. You must warn gelfling and the humans alike, rally them to our cause. The Darkening corrupt everything it touches. All of Thra is at risk."  
  
"All of Thra?"  
  
"Behold."  
  
From around the tree a long vine with a light blue flower bud at the end of it approached the gelfling girl. Once it was close enough, the flower opened and Deet reached out to touch it. However once she did, she began to receive visions flashing right before her very eyes.  
  
_Strange creatures. Four of them resembled gelflings but much taller. Animals gone mad with glowing purple eyes. Three, short middle aged ladies straining to hold back a dark energy. The sanctuary tree wilting…_  
  
It was all too much for Deet. She pulled her hand away and with tired sigh, she fainted but right off the ledge!  
  


* * *

  
  
That evening the tithing ceremony was taking place, Snow white and Ferdinand overlooked as guests. The prince and princess were enjoying the ceremony. Things were normal enough at first. But as it progressed, they noticed something off.  
  
Now Ferdinand and Snow white have only heard of the ceremony while they were still young, never presenced it firsthand. The tithing as they well understood it, was a ceremony requiring the gelfling clans to pay tribute to the Crystal Lords, such as fine textiles, fruits from yearly harvests and among other things much like the people pay taxes.  
  
One of the farmers didn't have a very successful harvest. The blight had affected their crops. Snow white gasped softly and looked at her husband in alarm, he too shared her expression. Just as they’d feared, the farming areas in the neighboring human kingdoms weren't the only ones affected.  
  
Just then SkekOk spoke up. "Lovely."  
  
"What is, My Lord?" The farmer's wife questioned.  
  
"That piece around your neck." SkekOk pointed to the necklace the farmer’s wife wore around her neck. It looked like three leaves with simple dewdrops embedded into them.  
  
"My Lord is too kind," The farmer's wife replied, "It was my mother's, her final wisdom was dream etched into the stone."  
  
"Now this would make an honorable tithe!" SkekOk proclaimed.  
  
The farmer and his wife were stunned.  
  
"This doesn't feel right." Snow White said to her prince.  
  
"Indeed." Ferdinand agreed uncomfortably.  
  
Brea looked to her sisters. "There's plenty of food in our stores! We could pay the tithe!"   
  
Seladon shot her icy glance, "His tithe is HIS to pay."  
  
"Then I can offer a tribute," said Snow white, removing a jeweled bracelet. "Surely this will suffice--"  
  
Annoyed, Seladon scowled at the human princess. But Snow White paid her no mind. If it helped the farmer and his family, she was happy to do it. And besides, she could always get another bracelet.  
  
Ferdinand gently stopped her, "Snow white, I'm not sure if it will help."  
  
They then looked worriedly as SkekOk verbally manipulated the situation with the other Vapran gelfling in line were practically insisting the farmer's wife hand over the necklace as a proper tithing.  
  
He also didn't want to admit it, so as not worry his bride, but he feared how the Vapran gelfling and the skeksis would react if Snow white did try to offer her bracelet for the farming couple’s tithe.  
  
"But what else can we do?" Snow White asked him. This was wrong, surely Ferdinand could see that.  
  
Anyone who didn’t know the skeksis, would think they were capricious and venal.  
  
"The Lords are benevolent, kind..." The All Maudra spoke up. "The never take that which is not given."  
  
The Farmer looked to his wife and gently kissed her cheek, whispering "I'm sorry." And he reluctantly removed the necklace. His poor wife watched, her eyes filling with tears.  
  
Brea's jaw dropped in disbelief. "This is wrong!"  
  
"It's the law!" Seladon hissed back.  
  
Snow white bit her lip, she was reluctant to admit it but she was liking Seladon less and less. Tavra noticed her expression then said to her and Brea, "It's the way of things."  
  
Ferdinand didn't say anything but shook his head reprovingly at the older sisters. Thank goodness they never reinforced on that awful tradition Droit du seigneur on their denizens. Both sides said it was something about having standards.  
  
Snow White felt defeated in hearing this. No one, aside from Brea, agreed with her. It was hard to be faced with this kind of reaction.  
  
Later that afternoon, Brea was in the library examining the legal texts of tithing, it immoral and made an astonishing discovery. Meanwhile, Snow white was also having some doubts. What did the Skeksis have to gain from such things? It wasn't as if they needed everything that was given to them in these ceremonies.  
  
Well she knew what she could do, she intended to speak with the All Maudra and try to reason with her about this. So while Ferdinand was freshening up, she snuck out only to bump into Brea, who was headed for the exit.  
  
"Brea? What are you doing here?" Snow white asked.  
  
For a moment Brea hesitated, then opted to tell Snow white the truth. "Returning what doesn't belong to us."  
  
Snow White was surprised. "The necklace, but how did you get from the...?"  
  
The fair princess couldn't believe it. The farmer's necklace. Brea had gotten it somehow.  
  
"I see you were more or less thinking the same as I." Snow white smiled, "Oh we better hurry, before Ferdinand wonders what we're up to."  
  
Brea nods. "Right."   
  
The two princesses ventured outside, Brea lead the way. Both princesses moved quickly and quietly. They wouldn't have much time. They reached the farmer's house with Brea's guidance. There, Snow white took out an embroidered handkerchief to wrap the necklace and a snowdrop flower as an extra gift before handing them to Brea. She took them and place them on the front step before knocking.   
  
Next, she and Snow white hurried away. The farmer came to the door and looked outside. At first, he didn't notice anything. But then, he looked down and gasped at finding his wife's necklace there. And the white flower attached to it. He smiled before turning to go back inside, telling his wife to come and see this.  
  
As they walked back to the citadel Brea told Snow white of her findings. The princess was curious, wondering what it meant. Perhaps her friends would know. Either way, they both had some investigating to do.  
  
The following morning, Snow white and Ferdinand departed bidding the All-Maudra and her three daughters farewell.   
  
While her sisters conversed with their mother, Brea sketched in her journal the mysterious symbol she had seen in the library, determined to find out more.

* * *

  
  
Down in the caves of Grot, in the village of Domrak, Deet stirred then awoke with start. "We have to save them!"  
  
When she looked around, she was back in her house with her family watching her with warm concern.  
  
"Deet, you’re home." Her father reassured her. "All’s well."  
  
"Father…?"  
  
"We’re all here, Deet."  
  
Then came a knock at the door, next it opened and an elderly Grottan woman shuffled in with her cane.  
  
"So she finally wakes!" The woman laughed.  
  
"Maudra Argot?" Deet questioned in surprise.  
  
"Let’s see how bad it is." Although she was blind, the Grottan matriarch had not lost her intuition nor her sense of humor. She gently felt along Deet’s jaw and neck. A few bruises…bites. A torn wing, nothing that can’t be healed. "You’re perfectly safe now Deet."  
  
"No!" Deet cried. "None of us is safe the Darkening is spreading throughout Thra!"  
  
Her parents stared. "What Darkening?"  
  
"It’s like a sickness…"  
  
"Oh, I’d know if Thra was sick." Maudra Argot mumbled.  
  
"Who told you this, Deet?" Her father asked.  
  
Deet hesitated before answering. "The Sanctuary tree."  
  
Maudra Argot stopped what she was doing, listening.  
  
"The Sanctuary tree is a tree, trees can’t talk." Her father tried to rationalize.  
  
"Except when they can." Maudra Argot said solemnly. "Tell me, that did the Sanctuary tree say to you?"  
  
"It told me I had to stop the Darkening. It showed me creatures driven mad, a dying tree, three strange women with wings and an old crone with horns. But they weren’t gelfling, just old and sad."   
  
Maudra Argot suspected the identity of the three women, having heard the stories but she revealed the identity of the horned crone to Deet. Mother Aughra…  
  
"What does it mean?" Deet asked.  
  
"It means… you must leave."  
  
Her parents protested at once. "Where would she go?"  
  
"She must journey to the All Maudra." Maudra Argot replied. "And warn her of this threat."  
  
"Deet, why Deet go?" Little Bobb’N asked, only to be hugged by his parent.  
  
Deet was quiet for a moment before speaking. Because the Sanctuary tree chose me."  
  
"It did. It chose well." Maudra Argot nodded. No arguing with trees!" She laughed and began giving Deet items she would be needing for her journey. First a salve for her torn wing and a blindfold, for her yes would be sensitive at first. And the instructions. "Follow the brightest star in the sky north to Ha’rar."  
  
"What’s a star?" Deet asked.  
  
"You’ll see soon, dear. A whole new world waits for you."  
  


  
  
That afternoon after much thinking and a one small thing he'd intended to do, Phillip had a long conversation with his father in law regarding the lover's spat he'd had with Aurora. King Stefan had smiled warmly and suggested, "Every couple quarrels, as for advice I believe your father wanted me to give you this once we departed."  
  
He handed the prince a letter. In it was fatherly advice from King Hubert.  
  
_Some days your mother and I loved each other. Other days we had to work at it. You don’t often recall hard days fondly as often... but those are the ones that get you from one happy day to the next. You’ve both had a disagreement. Now you’ve got to work through it. I saw how you love Aurora. How you two light each other up. Cherish her everyday as though it will be your last._  
  
As he walked down the hallway, Phillip started to put the message back into his satchel. 'Father's right, sometimes you just got to...'   
  
Just as he was pulling out his hand, the jeweled brooch Phillip had intended to bring back for Aurora bounces out and into the Skeksis scientist’s laboratory.   
  
This made Phillip lightly huff. "Oh perfect." He said sarcastically.  
  
Which meant he had to walk into one of the few places forbidden to visitors. If any of the other skeksis caught him in there, it would cause political trouble for his father and Stefan’s kingdoms.  
  
SkekTek’s laboratory was full of cages containing creatures native to Thra. Assorted tables covered in instruments and equipment seen only in an alchemist’s lair. As well as other ghastly findings that gave him goosebumps. And the one in charge of the laboratory, SkekTek the Scientist, was just as bad. It’s an unpleasant opinion, but that particular Skeksis was horrible to be around. Every time Phillip or any other human guests were around him, he felt like the Scientist was looking at him or any human as if they were specimens to be studied.  
  
There was an opening that must from where the shaft lead, he glanced up and could see the crystal. Extraordinary. But he didn’t recall any of the stories saying it was purple… even so, he pulled away, he didn’t like the downwards view.  
  
Phillip looked around uneasily and found that the brooch had landed in a wall crack a little away from the mid-center of the room. He couldn’t reach it from where he was, so he had to squeeze through to snatch it up.   
  
However, his relief was short-lived when he heard SkekTek’s voice. "Contemptible contraption!"  
  
Phillip froze for a moment. Now, he had to hide. He tried to squeeze himself further into the space to avoid being seen.  
  
"SkekTek, it smells terrible in here!"  
  
It worsened. To his horror, the other skeksis were walking into the laboratory. Quickly, Phillip tried to push himself further into the crack so as not to be seen.   
  
"Bah, I never liked this infernal place!" SkekVar, the first General, growled.  
  
"Patience. I think you will be most impressed." SkekSil’s sleazy voice wheedled.  
  
Even from his hiding place, Phillip could see Emperor SkekSo walk up to SkekTek. "This had better work." He warned.  
  
SkekTek bowed once. "Of course, my Emperor. You will see, I have solved all our problems."  
  
"Will snacks be served?" SkekAyuk, the gourmand asked. He was hungrily eyeing a small bird creature in one of the cages, causing it to shriek in fear.  
  
"Don’t you ever think of anything but your next meal?" SkekVar snapped.  
  
"I eat when I’m stressed." The gourmand replied.  
  
"Must often be stressed, yes?" The Chamberlain whimpered.  
  
"All the time!" The Gourmand responded, unphased by the implication.  
  
The other skeksis laughed.  
  
Phillip eyed them all tensely before lifting his gaze upwards to a grating in the ceiling edge. To his mild surprise, he saw one of the gelfling guards staring back at him.   
  
'Who is that?' Phillip wondered. It had to be one of the castle guards. One of the younger ones from his estimate. But what was he doing there? He remembered seeing this gelfling always in company of a female guard during the visits to the castle... but the name escaped the prince at the moment.  
  
He gently put a finger to his lips, hoping the other would understand. The Gelfling had a look of understanding in his eyes. He didn't say a thing. He looked back at the gathering of Skeksis in the room. Phillip did the same.  
  
"Quiet!" The Emperor scolded the other skeksis. "Begin, SkekTek."  
  
"Yes, Emperor."  
  
"The Emperor will skin the Scientist alive if this fails." SkekVar remarked.  
  
"I have just the knife for such an occasion." SkekZok suggested darkly.  
  
They chuckled sinisterly.  
  
"Lords, as you well know, our mighty Emperor has tasked this humble skeksis with an imposs-"  
  
"Get on with it!" snapped the Emperor impatiently.  
  
"Allow me if you will, to introduce our honored guest. Come out! Don’t be shy." SkekTek called.  
  
From another section of the laboratory, walked out a female gelfling but not just any gelfling it was the very same one Phillip had seen with the young guard this afternoon - by name, Mira. What was going on?  
  
'What are they doing?' Phillip wondered. He had never known so many of the Skeksis to share the space of the lab. And they had brought Mira along. Something was definitely up.  
  
"A gelfling here?"  
  
"Sacrilege!" SkekZok hissed.  
  
"Have no sense of propriety?" scolded SkekAyuk.  
  
"Hush!" The Emperor scolded them then turned to the Scientist. "Continue, SkekTek."  
  
"Be welcome gelfling, I require your assistance. Look do you know what this is?"   
  
Phillip could hear the sound of chains moving, but they were coming from the opening where the shaft is.  
  
Mira gasped in amazement. "Is that the Crystal of truth?"  
  
"Yes, isn’t it lovely?"  
  
"No! What are you doing to it?"  
  
Philip frowned. It was a little hard to see with so many of the skeksis in the way, then one of them moved back slightly, allowing him to see Mira staring right at the giant crystal itself but with what looked like lightning running across it.   
  
"Just a little experiment," SkekTek replied, "Such an honor for you, no gelfling has laid eyes upon the crystal in a thousand trine."  
  
Now an ominous purple glow was emanating from the crystal. The young prince felt that something was wrong. Very wrong. He just got the sense that Mira was in some kind of danger.  
  
Mira gazed into the crystal. Phillip squinted a little in confusion. Was he imagining things or did the gelfling girl's eyes start to lose their color? And what of the strange blue substance emanating from her?  
  
"I feel... it’s pulling!" Mira gasped as if in pain.  
  
"Don’t fight. Give." SkekTek soothed, "Give the crystal your fear, your love, your secrets…"  
  
"Please! My Lords, help me!" Mira begged.  
  
But none of the skeksis made a move to help her. Phillip knew then what was wrong. The Crystal had been tainted somehow. And it seemed as if the Skeksis knew about this.  
  
"Give the Crystal _everything_," SkekTek purred. "Give it your very..." he then pulls out to fork like devices with canisters attached to them. "ESSENCE!!"  
  
The Scientist then stabbed Mira's shoulder blade with the objects.  
  
Everyone reacted in various degrees. SkekSil covered his eyes to turn away, SkekZok gaped in stunned disbelief and SkekVar gasped in alarm. The Emperor had begun to laugh wickedly.  
  
Phillip covered his mouth to hide the gasp of shock he'd made. He couldn't believe this was happening. Everything about it said that this was wrong.  
  
"What- what...?" SkekAyuk had started to stammer.  
  
"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" SkekVar shouted in horror and disbelief.  
  
"NO! Wait...behold!" SkekTek gestured to the canisters, filling with a glowing white liquid.  
  
Mira was gasping, wailing in agony, still trapped in the light of the crystal. From the drainers, glowing white fluid flowed down through the tubes leading from the devices over to a spout, leaning over a large basin.  
  
"Here is the answer we seek!" SkekTek proudly declared. "HERE IS LIFE EVERLASTING!!" he then laughed madly.  
  
Mira panted as her life-force is forcefully stripped from her. She turned her upwards towards the right. "Rian…" the female gelfling whispered weakly.  
  
And without warning, Mira's body rose, glowing and cracking, before it disappeared in a shower of white sparks. The small resulting burst caused the machine to short out, much to SkekTek’s dismay.  
  
Phillip felt his blood turn to ice. This was an act of murder. He could not keep something like this from King Stefan.  
  
"What...Where did she go?" SkekVar gasped, looking around in surprise.  
  
The Emperor hurried over, looking around in confusion and turned to look at the Scientist. "Explain yourself, Scientist!" The Emperor demanded.  
  
"I have drained the gelflings essence, this is the solution to our problem!" SkekTek informed the Emperor. "A new source of life!"  
  
"Here my Emperor, for you…" SkekTek said in pride and glee. "Drink! You must!"  
  
The Skeksis Emperor walks over to the large basin filled with the glowing white elixir filling it to the brim with its substance. Everyone watched as he drank wolfishly for a few seconds before pulling back with a gasp.  
  
"How do you feel, sire?" SkekTek asked.  
  
The Emperor turned to face him. "I feel… I feel…_strong_!"  
  
Abruptly he shoved SkekTek but almost throwing him halfway across the room! Phillip’s jaw had dropped. It couldn’t be, it was impossible! But it was, the Emperor's posture had looked straighter and some color has returned to the skin.  
  
It wasn't long before the others wanted to taste the substance as well, once they saw how the essence gave them rejuvenation, vitality and strength, they eagerly crowded around the basin, pushing and shoving. Phillip, meanwhile, felt a cold feeling sweep through him as the shock sank in.  
  
"Mine!"  
  
"Give it here!"  
  
"Move aside!"  
  
"I demand a taste!"  
  
"Don’t push, I want a taste."  
  
Prince Phillip actually covered his mouth so as not to be sick at the scene unfolding. Like giant vultures, the skeksis ravenously consume Mira's essence without a moment's hesitation. It’s the literal life-force of an innocent being, and yet to these creatures it's nothing but a sweet beverage of immortality.   
  
"Don’t drink it all, imbeciles! It must be saved, studied!" SkekTek then took away the remaining essence and placing it into a small glass container before storing it away.  
  
"Tonight, we celebrate!" Emperor SkekSo declared jubilantly. "Let us feast! Music, revelry… For this day, the skeksis conquered death!"   
  
The other skeksis cheered as SkekSo cackled triumphantly.  
  
A horrifying thought suddenly occurred to Phillip. What if they tried this again? Would another innocent Gelfling be sacrificed in such a manner? The rest of the Gelflings in the castle were in danger. As the skeksis were danced, laughing in triumph over the fact they now can extend their own lives by taking it from others, Phillip then wondered with a chill if they would subject humans to this atrocity. No. He'd better get help...  
  
"Gelfling!" The ritual master suddenly roared.   
  
The skeksis all spun around. SkekZok was pointing to the ornate grating where the gelfling guard was hiding. Phillip gasped, he'd almost forgotten the gelfling that had also been hiding. No doubt he'd seen the crime as well.  
  
"Gelfling has seen!" The chamberlain squeaked.  
  
"Seize it!" The Emperor snarled.  
  
"Dirty lookie-loo!" SkekAyuk accused.  
  
"You’ll die for this!" SkekVar growled at the gelfling.  
  
"It saw, it knows!" SkekTek cried.  
  
"I know that gelfling, it’s the captain’s son Rian!"  
  
"It must not escape the castle!" The Emperor ordered darkly.  
  
"As you command!" SkekZok acknowledged.  
  
Phillip watched the other skeksis leave the laboratory, however, the Emperor and the Chamberlain remained.  
  
"Have the Gelfling learned what we have done?" Emperor SkekSo said almost worriedly.  
  
"The Emperor must remember his own words. We are Lords of the Crystal, yes?" The Chamberlain pacified, "Even if Rian talk, none will believe. They will shun him. Cast him out. How can they not? To believe him is not to believe themselves. Skeksis reign a thousand trine and will reign a thousand, thousand more, until last star in sky goes dark. Both Gelfling and humans will submit, head bowed, back bent as have always done. Gelfling want to be ruled. Gelfling need to be ruled. Because Gelfling are weak! Gelfling are small. And Skeksis are forever! We took the Crystal. Thra belongs to us now. And is nothing...nothing Gelfling can do!"  
  
Phillip glowered from his spot. 'We'll see about that.'  
  
Finally they started to leave. However as the chamberlain approached the door, Phillip sneezed then covered his mouth and nose in alarm.  
  
The Chamberlain looked around with a suspicious/confused whimper.   
  
_**To be continued…**_


	3. Departure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aurora ventures into Thra, while Rian, Gurjin and Phillip put their plan into action.

Phillip sneezed once and covered his mouth and nose in alarm. The Chamberlain looked around with a suspicious/confused whimper. But to the others and the Emperor he’d sneezed.

Heart hammering, Phillip held his breath, waiting. It seemed that no one else was interested in finding out what the noise was. No one except the Chamberlain, but he wasn't given the option of investigating.

So they started to leave, although the Chamberlain took one final glance back at the lab. He could've sworn he'd heard something.

Phillip felt like he could finally breathe. He had avoided being seen. But he would have to be careful now. He couldn't let on that he knew about this heinous act.

That same evening, the prince had trouble falling asleep for he kept reliving the horror he'd seen in SkekTek's laboratory. At the dinner, he'd been tense the entire time. He kept wishing he could find some time alone. Maybe then, he could talk to his father-in-law about what he'd seen. But that was proving easier said than done.

* * *

_Present_ _day_

At the fountain, everyone listening to the written eyewitness account actually gasped or winced at the description of the first draining. Jen and Kira had held each other in fright, one of the children saw their reaction and generously offered them a treat. They accepted with sad smiles.

"Gruesome!" Eugene exclaimed. "That escalated fast!"

Casandra looked just as unnerved. "Was it anything like…?"

Rapunzel shook her head, then swallowed nervously recalling what Gothel had told her about the podling slaves. "Looks like someone else is on the move…"

* * *

In Corazion, Prince Aurora had a restless sleep. Deep in her heart, she felt an inexplicable form of dread, which concerned Phillip and her father. That was it, she couldn’t sit and wait for news any longer. She had to do something, and so early the following morning, she prepared a saddlebag and her horse Buttercup. She was leaving for Thra as soon as possible, and the fastest route would be through the forest she’d grown up in.

"You have never been away from the castle without escort since the fairies took you into hiding. A woman, let alone a princess cannot travel alone." Queen Leah worried.

"Mother, I am aware of these perils and I understand your deep concern, but I must go. I need to see for myself that my husband and my father are safe."

Tears dropped down her mother's face, she held her tight. "My brave child, we shall await your return."

Queen Leah then watched with a concerned heart as her only child, now a brave young woman, rode off towards the unknown at early light.

During the entire morning, Aurora rode through the forest intent on reaching Thra before nightfall. She just had to cut through the glen, where her old childhood home was hidden. However, she was met with a dreadful sight: the cottage had been nearly demolished.

By that, it looked as though a violent storm had passed through. The little water mill had been ripped out of its place. The windows had smashed into, the broken pieces of glass had fur on it. The thatched roof had several open holes. And the front door was nearly torn from its hinges, with several deep long scratches on it.

Aurora was shocked, not expecting to find this. She had a hunch what could’ve been the cause, and it further fueled her determination to reach her loved ones. She just hoped the three good fairies were alright wherever they were.

* * *

In Thra, upon the highest hill was an Orrery. This was where Aughra dwelled.

Trine ago, Aughra had grown to trust the Skeksis and rekindled her friendship with skekTek, the Skeksis counterpart of her old friend TekTih. SkekTek continued assisting Aughra with her research and repaired Aughra's orrery after it was damaged by Raunip. Believing that SkekSo had matured into a benevolent ruler, Aughra agreed to leave the Crystal in the Skeksis' care in order to continue her research into the stars via astral projection, unaware that SkekSo intended to conquer Thra to build an Empire.

A podling caretaker was dusting the tables, while Aughra herself lay on a lifted pedestal. Like his father and grandfather before him, he maintained, cleaned and attended to Aughra's observatory during her astral projection into the stars. He lived in a set of rooms just off to the side.

On this day, he was in for quite a surprise. From an opening, three tiny sparkles flew inside, each one a different color. One was red, the second was green and the last one was blue. In the blink of an eye, they became three winged fairies. Each one looked like short middle aged ladies with kind, gentle faces. Each had a magic wand and was dressed in a gown of their signature color. Flora's gown was red, Fauna's was green, and Merryweather's was blue.

"She needs to know about what has become of her realm." Flora said firmly.

The podling babbled in surprise, asking them what they were doing so far from Corazion.

"We are on an errand of great importance." Fauna said to him. "I’m afraid Aughra’s absence has had some unintended consequences."

"And it’s affecting the other kingdoms." Merryweather added.

The podling gasped at the news. It was horrifying to think of. After some initial hesitation, the podling went to inform Aughra of the fairies' message. They hovered over to where Aughra lay. Then to their utter surprise, Aughra’s eye opened and she began coughing out dust before falling over and onto the podling caretaker.  
  
"Thra, what had happened to you?" Aughra asked, glancing around as though she were getting her bearings straight.  
  
"Oh my!" Fauna gaped.  
  
"Well that didn't take too long." Merryweather remarked, glancing at the other two fairies.  
  
The podling began to babble in astonishment then rushed to Aughra, intending to guide her but she held him back.  
  
"Unhand me, I do not need your help!" Aughra then squinted at the podling, "Goodness, you are old! You were a childling when last I lay my eye upon you."  
  
The podling somberly answered something in his native tongue to her, making Aughra’s jaw drop.   
  
"Your grandfather? How long have I been gone this time?!"  
  
Grimly, the podling answered.  
  
"That long? Still not enough time to see the entire universe, I can tell you that. Sending my mind, projecting my awareness to the stars is no easy feat not even for Aughra!"  
  
"You’ve been gone far too long I’m afraid Aughra." Flora stepped forward.

"Something is very wrong. A sickness is affecting the land. People have started calling it the blight." Fauna began to explain.

"A sickness affecting the land?" Aughra questioned.  
  
"Furthermore, any animal that consumes the infected plant life goes mad." Fauna said earnestly.  
  
"It's not only Thra, it had begun spreading into Corazion and Corona." Flora explained. "We pushed it back as much as we could, but the problem we soon discovered has come from Thra."  
  
Aughra looked thoughtful then began speaking as if to herself, "This pain... this awakening can only mean some calamity has befallen Thra while I was away. Must find out what has happened and set things right."

"We'd be happy to help in whatever way we can." Merryweather offered.

"Get my scrolls and books! Must find answer!"  
  
The podling and the three fairies scrambled to get everything that was needed. They had a lot of ground to cover.

* * *

In the throne room of the castle of the crystal, SkekVar was speaking to the Emperor about the new security measures that were being taken due to the previous evening’s events.

"Escape is impossible I have positioned guards at every exit. The King of Corazion and his son in law suspect nothing. Even now we are sweeping the castle, chamber by chamber. Rian will be found."

"The guards will ask questions. Those questions will grow louder when they notice another of their rank is missing." Emperor SkekSo reminded him, "This _Mira_."

"Let us see them try to ask questions through broken teeth."

The Chamberlain interjected. "Two questions answer one another."

SkekVar growled at him only to be interrupted by the Emperor.

"Wait! Explain yourself, chamberlain."

"There’s no need for breaking teeth, why do we search for Rian? Where is missing Mira? Is obvious: Rian murdered Mira!" He tossed his head back sarcastically, "How tragic!"

Emperor SkekSo seemed to be considering the suggestion.

"The gelfling will never believe one of them killed their own any more than the humans will." SkekVar protested.

"Of course they will believe." SkekSil said confidently, "Both Gelfling and humans have always believed Chamberlain’s whispers, yes? This is what I do. I plant stories in ground, watch grow into truth. Keep gelfling and humans looking over shoulders and they will never see what’s in front of them."

"Why waste our time with talk when we have talons?!" SkekVar snapped, showing his claws.

"The Chamberlain speaks true." Emperor SkekSo acknowledged. "Let us utilize a light touch until the traitor Rian is back in our grasp.

"But Emperor..!"

"You are excused, General." The Emperor said firmly.

SkekVar narrowed his eyes at the chamberlain but bowed submissively to the Emperor. "As you wish Emperor."

He left just as SkekTek entered the throne room.

"I arrive at your summons, Emperor." The Scientist bowed.

"Give me some of that essence."

"But there is no more." SkekTek protested.

"What? _No more_?!"

"You—er, we consumed it all!"

"Lies! I saw you lock a vial away!" SkekSil accused.

"A paltry amount for further study." SkekTek replied.

"_Make more_!" ordered the Emperor.

"That impossible, Emperor. My machine was incapacitated during the initial draining. I will require repairs, I need time!"

"_Fix it!_" the Emperor roared.

SkekTek winced, "Of course, Emperor, with haste."

* * *

To reveal such a truth, Phillip knew would need Rian and another gelfling's help to dream-fast the truth to King Stefan. Things weren't any better the following morning, for the skeksis were already on high alert.

But Rian likely wasn't in the castle anymore. Perhaps he had run away. Or worse, he had been captured and subjected to the same horror as Mira. Either way, it didn't look good. What Prince Phillip didn't know was that both he and Rian would be getting their chance to explain. And it would come sooner than they thought.

"Since when am I just Drenchen?" Gurjin had asked, stunned at how harshly two of the guards were treating him.

"Since your best friend broke his oath and killed Mira!" Tolyn accused.

Gurjin couldn’t believe his ears. "What? Rian? That can’t be!"

"Lord Chamberlain had told us of the traitor’s crime personally." The female guard with Tolyn growled.

"But he loved Mira…he would never--" Gurjin protested only to be roughly manhandled.

"Easy Tolyn, I don’t know!"

"Think carefully Drenchen, are you loyal to the traitor, or to your oath?"

"To my oath, same as you!"

"Be sure it stays that way." Tolyn sneered.

Then he and the female guard marched away. Gurjin frowned, what was that about? Then he felt something grab him, and pull him behind a column. To his utter shock, it was Rian.

"Rian! What happened? I waited…"

Rian frantically shushed him. "Quiet!"

"But everyone’s gone mad! They’re saying that you…."

"Not here! Follow me, quickly!" Rian led his friend to one of the balconies.

"Rian, where’s Mira?! They’re saying she’d dead, they’re saying YOU killed her!"

"Who’s saying that?!" Rian demanded.

"The guards, the skeksis, everyone."

"That’s a lie—you can’t believe,"

"I don’t know what to believe!"

"Not everyone believes this – Prince Phillip knows the truth!"

"The Prince of Corazion? What’s he got to do with all this?"

At the same time, Prince Phillip went straight to his father-in-law and got him alone. He told King Stefan of what he'd seen in the chamber of life, unknowing that they were being overheard the very gelfling that could corroborate his story. Stefan was horrified by what he heard. But he also had trouble believing it. So of course, he asked for proof.

"This is a terribly serious accusation you are making."  
  
"I swear, I wouldn't be telling you this if it wasn't true!" Phillip was saying earnestly.  
  
There was the sound of footsteps and to their surprise, two male gelflings walk towards them. To Phillip's utter surprise and relief, one of them was Rian, accompanied by Gurjin.  
  
Rian got down on one knee before Stefan. "Your Majesty, Phillip speaks the truth. He was there when it happened and I can prove it." He held out his hands to the king and to Gurjin, "Dream-fast with me. I beg you to trust me, you must know the truth."

"Please, King Stefan. All we ask is that you trust us." Phillip urged him, begging that he would listen.

King Stefan looked a little doubtful but it wouldn't hurt to dream-fast with Rian and see for himself. Since gelflings are unable to dream-fast alone with a human usually two or three are required so long as the hands can touch. Hesitantly, the King took a hold of Rian's left hand while Gurjin placed his palm upon Rian's right.

With all of them grasping hands, the dream-fast began. The memories of Phillip and Rian swept over the king's mind. And the images were as terrifying as if he had lived it himself.

Gurjin was the first to react, "Enough! Poor Mira!"  
  
When the dreamfast session ended, King Stefan pulled back with a gasp, stumbling backwards. Phillip caught him before he could fall, his expression was just as haunted as the King's.  
  
"Dear Lord, that poor girl!" King Stefan exclaimed. "But why? Why did they do this?"

"I heard the Scientist claim it was a way to gain immortality. They're regaining their youth and vitality by stealing it from others." Phillip replied somberly.

Gurjin hugged his best friend in comfort. "She loved you."  
  
"And you." Rian said with a dry sob. He then pulled away, looking all three of them, "Mira deserves justice."  
  
"They'll try to stop us." Gurjin said.  
  
"Us?" Rian questioned.  
  
"I go where you go."  
  
When Rian protested, Gurjin argued that Mira would've done the same for them had the roles been reversed.  
  
"So say I." Phillip declared bravely. "You have our support."  
  
Rian smiled sadly in gratitude.  
  
King Stefan had been listening intently then thought of something. "Every kingdom from here to Corona is deceived by the skeksis, without evidence there's no hope of convincing them otherwise."

"Not if we can get a hold of some evidence." Phillip replied.

Rian looked at Phillip. They were thinking about the same thing: the vial containing Mira's essence. Then there was the question where to go once the proof has been obtained. King Stefan was the one who thought up the idea.  
  
"Your father must be notified of this," He said, "A message warning him of the skeksis treachery has best reach him as soon as possible. In which case, Hubert must grant you sanctuary in his kingdom once you escape."  
  
"Can you do that?" Gurjin asked.

"He can. I just need to send a message to him." King Stefan answered.

* * *

Aurora stepped lightly into the woods of Thra, gently guiding Buttercup’s reins. The afternoon sunlight gently warmed her face, and the smell of spring blossoms was tart and sweet. Through the trees came the happy twittering and piping of birds native to this land.

"But now where to…?"

She’d only been to the Castle of the Crystal a few times and those were during the balls hosted for other kingdoms, but couldn’t recall the path. And it’s not like she could find anyone to tell her to…Why not? Perhaps the wildlife or the locals could give her a helping hand.

Aurora began to vocalize in a high, clear voice. In every burrow and every hollow log, the animals of the forest listened. Her voice was so lovely that even the birds stopped to hear her.

The first to answer her wordless melody, instead of actual birds, were what appeared to little red and yellow goldfish that flew through the air instead of swimming

Before long she had her own private little audience: several fizzgigs, a landstrider even a wild whouf.

Clear across the forest, two more individuals were wandering about. After bidding her family and Maudra Argot a tearful goodbye, the sanctuary tree’s vines carefully carried Deet to the upper world. She travels through the wood befriending a fizzgig before going to sleep. Later she was awakened by a Silk Spitter that attacks her. Blinded by the bright light, Deet had difficulty escaping until a Podling swung at the Spitter, causing it to entomb him in webbing. Deet then throws the Podling at the Spitter, knocking it onto its back and sending it retreating. The Podling introduced himself as Hup and states that he intends to go to Ha'rar to become the first Podling paladin, so they decided to travel together.

As they walked along, Aurora's song reached them.

"What’s that?" Deet’s ears pricked up.

"Nemam pojma. Not know." Hup shrugged, he'd never heard anything like that before.

They didn’t know that they would be gaining a third member to their little traveling group the following night.

* * *

It was a well thought out plan. First Stefan was to discreetly get an urgent message out to Phillip's father, King Hubert, warning him and requesting to grant both Rian and Gurjin sanctuary from the skeksis.  
  
Next was getting the vial containing the essence that was still in the lab. It took much persuasion from the younger men to tell King Stefan to continue putting up a facade so that the skeksis would not suspect him.  
  
It was the afternoon when Phillip and the two gelfling put their plan into action. In the darker corners of the castle, already the Ritual Master and the gourmand were searching for Rian.  
  
"What if the gelfling thief has escaped from the castle?"  
  
"Then we are undone!" SkekZok snapped. "Best not to dwell on such dark thoughts."  
  
And they went back to searching, not noticing the prince with the two gelfling males watching from the top part of a column.  
  
"Come Rian!"  
  
"Gelfling!"  
  
"We won't hurt you... for long."  
  
They waited for the two to shamble away before climbing down. Phillip swallowed. He hadn't expected this to be how his day would go. His only comfort was knowing that Aurora didn't have to see all this. Aurora. He thought back to the last words he'd said to her. Phillip swore that once he and the rest were safely out of Thra the first thing he would do is to go straight to his bride and apologize to her.   
  
And now they were climbing down the fiery shaft and right into SkekTek's laboratory.  
  
Gurjin looked around, intrigued. "Look at this place..."  
  
"We have to be fast," Rian instructed, "The essence is in the cabinet over there."  
  
He climbed up a small table to look at the locked cabinet, Phillip gently quieted down SkekTek's pet bird with a piece of crumpet and keeping his gaze to the doorways.  
  
Gurjin was looking at the equipment curiously. "What do you think this thing does?"  
  
"Don't touch anything!" Rian scolded.

"He's right. If anything else looks out of place, they'll know someone was here." Phillip told the Drenchen Gelfling.

But as Rian looked back at the cabinet's lock, he saw that it was a lock snake holding the doors in place. It was a serpentine reptile native to Thra, characterized by its golden scales, prominent spines, and beaked head. Its head and tail worked together as a locking mechanism, with a unique skull structure that allowed it to insert its tail into its mouth and out the back of its head like a buckle, locking its jaws close and keeping the tail end secured. Due to this, it could be used as a living lock, wrapping its body around the handles of cabinet doors and vigilantly guarding the contents inside.

"Problem!" the Stonewood gelfling yelped.  
  
"What?" Gurjin turned to look.  
  
Phillip noticed the lock-snake and was about to grab one of the daggers to kill it, but then the other animals started fretting. He looked to the doorway, a shadow was approaching.  
  
"SkekTek's coming back!" He hissed.

Gurjin reached for Rian. He pointed to the door. They would be discovered soon, unless they moved fast.

Quickly the two male gelflings dove under the table on the opposite wall. Phillip shoved himself into the same crack in the walls he'd used for a hiding place. But it wasn't the Scientist who they saw walking into the lab, it was the Chamberlain.

Phillip was surprised. He hadn't expected to see SkekSil there. Why had he come back to this place?

With a devious whimper, the Chamberlain approached the cabinet. Phillip's eyes widened. He was after the essence!

The three hidden spectators couldn't believe what they were seeing. Was he stealing from his own kind? From his own Emperor? It seemed unthinkable.

The lock-snake hissed and snapped at the Chamberlain. But he wasn't too bothered. "Sneaky lock-snake."

Reaching into his robes, the Chamberlain held up a shining trinket, letting it swing back and forth before the reptile's eyes. "Sleepy, sleepy..." The lock-snake began to relax its own coils. Once the lock-snake was semi-loose enough, the Chamberlain grabbed it around the head with his left hand.

This was not good. It seemed the Chamberlain had a way with animals. And now, it looked as if he would get to Mira's essence before they would.

In a split second, the Chamberlain ate the lock-snake then opened the cabinet, taking the vial in his hand. "Just a taste..."  
  
"Chamberlain." The Scientist had just returned.  
  
The Chamberlain stopped in his tracks hiding the essence. "Scientist..."  
  
"Explain this nefarious intrusion."  
  
"I-I- I came looking for you."  
  
"Is that correct?"  
  
"Yes! The Emperor sent me to retrieve update on broken machine yes? More essence yet?"  
  
"Will be soon. Very soon."  
  
"That is good. Emperor will be most pleased, I go now..."  
  
SkekTek had suddenly paused. "Wait! I smell gelfling!"  
  
The two skeksis began to sniff the air curiously like the predatory beasts that they were.

"Hmmm, Stonewood." The Chamberlain said.  
  
"Ah, Rian." The Scientist smirked.  
  
The Chamberlain then approached the table Gurjin had been examining earlier, "Drenchen. Yes, strong."

Phillip's heart pounded in his chest. If Gurjin and Rian were found, everything would be ruined. He could not allow this.

Then SkekSil sniffed more and his lip curled, "Hmmm... _human_."  
  
Before Phillip could make a move, the Scientist suddenly snarled at the Chamberlain. "Thief!"  
  
"Who is thief?" The Chamberlain questioned with false modesty.  
  
"You pilfered the vial!" SkekTek accused.  
  
"Not I! Must've been gelfling."  
  
SkekTek glowered, "I might've believed you, if not for the lock-snake bits in your teeth!"  
  
SkekSil picked at his teeth with his talon then glanced at the growling Scientist, "This is all mistake, yes? Just a misunderstanding."  
  
SkekTek grabbed SkekSil's right wrist, the one that was holding the essence. "Explain yourself SkekSil!"  
  
"No!"  
  
The two skeksis snarled and hissed at each other. Phillip looked to the gelfling and mouthed: "Get ready to run."  
  
"I am not afraid of you!" SkekSil challenged.  
  
SkekTek whipped out a wicked curved blade. "What if I slice off that forked tongue?!" He struck the Chamberlain with it, causing him to scream and drop the vial.  
  
Quickly, Rian snatched up the vial and yelled for Gurjin to follow him. The skeksis stopped fighting the moment the two gelfling ran out.  
  
"The vial!"  
  
"They're absconding with the essence!"  
  
Thinking fast, Phillip removed his cape and threw it over the two skeksis' heads. "Hurry." Phillip urged the gelflings. They had to run and run fast. Down the hallways they fled, not daring to stop.

"I think we lost them." Rian said.  
  
Gurjin commented, "I'll breathe easier once we're out of the castle!"  
  
"We just need to reach the stables for Samson," Philip was saying, "We ride straight through the forest to my father's kingdom. Here's hoping Stefan's message has reached him in time."  
  
The gelflings were just ahead of Phillip, panting when they suddenly stopped. SkekTek had somehow cut them off in the middle of another hallway.  
  
"Vermin gelfling!" The scientist growled.

Phillip gasped. This was not going well. He had to do something to save them both or it was all over.

Without hesitation, Phillip pulled out a dagger and stepped in front of the gelflings protectively. "That's far enough, Scientist."  
  
SkekTek narrowed his eyes at the prince, but did not stop his advance.  
  
"Mine!"  
  
Rian and Gurjin had backed up, only for the Chamberlain to sneak up and grab the Drenchen gelfling from behind!  
  
"Easy, this is all misunderstanding." SkekSil wheedled, "We are friends."  
  
"Don't listen to him!" Gurjin grunted, trying to get loose.  
  
Phillip didn't lower his dagger. "True friends do not commit murder to extend their lifespan."  
  
The Chamberlain whimpered connivingly, so it was the Prince that had been hiding in the lab that day.

"What you did was disgraceful. How could you do this to those loyal to you?" Phillip questioned.

"Please, already things go too far." SkekSil attempted to coax, "It cannot end well. Give essence back please..."  
  
Rian looked between SkekSil and SkekTek. Phillip kept his dagger up defensively.  
  
"_Please_!" SkekSil hissed. "Do not be foolish!"  
  
Behind them from an open window, the sun was starting to set. Gurjin looked over the chamberlain's shoulder and yelled to the other two "Now!"  
  
Quickly he took out a small dagger and stabbed SkekSil in the leg, causing the skeksis to shriek.  
  
"Rian, Phillip, RUN!" Gurjin urged.  
  
"Foul sneak!" SkekTek yelled, swiping at them with his blade.  
  
Rian ducked then he and Phillip ran for the open window. SkekSil clawed at Rian as they passed, tearing a piece of his clothes.  
  
"They're escaping!" SkekTek yelled.

"Hurry! We must get out of here, quickly." Phillip said to Rian. They could not waste time.

Knowing the two skeksis were still after them, both Prince and Gelfling climbed to the window and jumped. They fell screaming into the moat.  
  
SkekSil and SkekTek hurried to the window in time to see the escapees swimming to the bank.  
  
"Lamentable." SkekTek grumbled.  
  
"You'll never catch them now!" Gurjin snapped.  
  
SkekSil held up the piece of Rian's clothing he'd torn off and recalled that they still had Phillips cape. "We don't need to. Someone else will." SkekSil said with a smirk.

** _To be continued…_ **


	4. Down an unknown road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Aurora get directions from an unlikely source, Rian and Phillip attempt to appeal to Maudra Fara for help. The three fairies accompany Aughra to the castle and discover for themselves how bad things have gotten.

Knowing the mysterious symbol she saw that day was of great importance, Brea sought more answers, using the Librarian's reluctantly-given advice to seek out the Sifa. However, Elder Cadia attempted to give her powdered nulroot, something Brea knew to induce amnesia. Dropping her money as a distraction, Brea swapped the drinks so that Cadia would drink it. Eventually he became enraged when she revealed this, until Onica knocked him out and offered to help Brea if she would get Mayrin's brightest jewel for her. Cadia awakes with absolutely no memory, and Brea was in a great deal of trouble.

When she returned to Ha'rar, her sisters and mother were waiting for her in the throne room.

"The Sifa say you've drugged Elder Cadia!" The All-Maudra scolded.

"He tried to drug me first." Brea mumbled then she raised her sight, "He tried to erase my memory."

"Tavra attend to the Sifan caravan, I will join you shortly."

"As you wish mother," Tavra bowed.

As she left, she whispered to Brea, "Be strong."

"Brea, what will I do with you?" The All Maudra shook her head.

"It's Elder Cadia you should be talking to!" Brea protested.

"We can't! He doesn't remember anything thanks to you!" Seladon derisively reminded her,

"Enough!" The All Maudra scolded then addressed her youngest daughter, "The Sifa are not a forgiving clan. They will demand justice."

"But I'm your daughter!"

"Even a princess is not above the law."

"Perhaps Brea may benefit from some time spent performing good deeds for the most down-trodden with the…" Seladon suggested spitefully. "Order of lesser service."

"Mother!" Brea protested. "Please you can't send me away, there's something I have to do!"

"Brea, you've done enough already." The All Maudra rebuked. "Sneaking out, wiping memories, stealing necklaces…"

Brea gasped. "So her mother knew. Mother, I…"

"Report to the order of lesser service at first light. That is all."

* * *

That same evening, SkekOk and SkekLach have returned to the castle and heard the news of what had been going on during their trip.

"You say the gelflings stole the vial with the Prince Phillip's help?" SkekOk questioned.

"It was all the chamberlain's fault." Skektek snapped.

"Why am I not surprised?"

"We must make a bloody example of this gelfling." SkekZok was saying. "The prince as well."

"And of the Chamberlain." the general added.

At that moment the chamberlain entered the throne room.

"Welcome skekSil," the Emperor said coldly. "Calamity has befallen, both Rian and Prince Philip have escaped with proof of our dark deeds. The scientist has placed the blame upon _your head_!"

The other skeksis gasped, all eyes were the chamberlain.

SkekSil for once looked stoic save for a single whimper. "Scientist speaks true. Chamberlain is to blame."

They were all surprised for they weren't expecting the Chamberlain to accept the blame so easily, but weren't about to show it.

"I knew it! I knew it!" SkekAyuk claimed.

"Chamberlain _must be punished_!" SkekZok claimed.

"I deserve to be punished. Flog me, scold me, for I am riddled with shame. Such shame. If only I had arrived in lab sooner. By the time I got there… too late! Filthy gelfling and brazen human have stolen vial"

SkekTek snarled, "Prevaricator! Liar! It was YOU who took the vial from my cabinet!"

"I tried to protect vial, but Scientist attacked me. Knocked vial from my grasp, it was then that stinking gelfling snatched it up!"

Emperor SkekSo addressed SkekTek, "Is this true, Scientist?"

SkekTek looked nervous, Er…technically.

"I tried to stop them." SkekSil continued. "Caught the slimy Drenchen gelfling, he stab me! Oh, the pain! But I held on. Put him in chains, unlike Scientist who allowed Rian and Human Prince to escape with essence."

"The vial was clearly the Scientist's responsibility." Emperor SkekSo nodded.

"But Emperor!" SkekTek protested.

"He must be punished!" The Emperor slammed the end of his scepter forcefully to emphasize his claim.

Now all the other skeksis looked wickedly excited. What sort of punishment would the Scientist be given?

"Ooh, dangle the tail! Dangle the tail!" SkekAyuk suggested eagerly.

SkekVar growled, "Strap him to the Needler!"

"No!" The Emperor interrupted, "The Scientist's errors require a more permanent discipline."

"You speak truth, Emperor." The Chamberlain agreed. "But Scientist is still skeksis, yes?" He then smiled vindictively. "Perhaps Scientist would most benefit seeing…peeper beetle."

The other skeksis gasped most especially the Scientist.

"What an excellent suggestion." The Emperor concurred brightly.

"My most adored of the five ocular castigations…" SkekZok said breathily.

SkekLach sneered. "Oh yes, it has been so many a trine since anyone has seen the peeper beetle!"

All the other skeksis sniggered with delighted malice. The Scientist had scarcely reacted to the previous suggestions of how he'd be punished, but the very mention of this one chilled him to the bone.

"Please, Emperor, Not that! I beseech you!" SkekTek pleaded, the fear evident in his voice.

"Prepare the Scientist!" The Emperor ordered.

SkekZok moved forward to SkekTek, pushing towards the hallways. The Scientist was too petrified to do anything but scream and plead, beside himself with utter terror.

"No, please! No! Please… NO!"

The other skeksis were unmoved by his terrified cries.

SkekSil smirked, "Shame. Such shame. He then approached to stand by the Emperor's throne and snapped at the General, "Out of my spot!"

The two hissed at each other. They probably would've broken out into a fight had someone else not spoke up.

"My Lords…" Captain Ordon stepped up. "I request an audience."

"How dare you request anything of your emperor?!" SkekVar growled.

Ordon didn't move, he merely stared. Then the Chamberlain discreetly tells the Emperor that the Captain was Rian's father.

"Ah, let him speak." Emperor SkekSo proclaimed.

"As you command, sire." SkekVar bowed, moving away.

"I come to beg mercy for my son, Rian."

"No mercy for murderers!" SkekOk said brusquely.

"He is no murderer!"

"The Drenchen has already confessed to everything!"

"Gurjin?"

"Yes, this Gurjin conspired with son Rian and human prince to steal from us!" The Chamberlain lied, "When Mira discovered plan, they killed her and tried to flee. Is lucky for all that I was able to catch Gurjin."

Ordon was quiet for a moment then spoke, "Mighty Emperor, give me leave to go after my son. Once I find him, we can dreamfast."

The skeksis gasped. If Ordon did that, the cat would be out of the bag.

"No! You must not dreamfast with Rian." SkekSil said quickly, "We believe that his mind is infected, it might spread as it had to the Prince. He is sick, yes?"

"Yes, that would explain his actions." Ordon said, acknowledging the chamberlain's words. "He is not well! Can you heal him? Please, surely the Lords of the Crystal can make my son whole again."

All the skeksis were flummoxed, even the Emperor was rendered momentarily speechless. Then the Chamberlain whispered something into Emperor SkekSo's ear. Something that had him nodding.

"Go," The Emperor declared. "Find Rian, bring him and the treasure he stole from us back to the castle. Then…by the power of the crystal we will heal your son."

"Thank you Emperor," Ordon bowed. "Thank you."

Once the gelfling captain was out of the room, SkekVar turned to SkekSil in disbelief. "Why do we play these ridiculous games? We are wasting precious time, Chamberlain!"

"Nonsense! Who knows a son better than his own father?" SkekSil replied. "He will bring us the vial and the traitors. And we will drain them and the two royals! Essence for all!"

The skeksis cheered, Emperor SkekSo cackled darkly. Yes, there would be more than enough essence to go around.

* * *

By late afternoon, Aughra and the fairies were up to their elbows in scrolls, books and records. Yet none of it could give them a clue.

"Searched books of prophecy, scrolls and divination... nothing!" Aughra griped, "Still cannot find the reason Thra cried out."

"Well if the answer is not written, it's got to be somewhere else." Flora mused.

The podling helped Aughra up.

"I must find what has happened in my absence." Aughra said then thought aloud, "I could ask the Mystics..."

"That could be helpful, they are natural wizards in their own right." Fauna nodded, "Perhaps they could..."

"No. No. No." Aughra then shook her head, "No time for riddles..." She then looked up at the planetarium model. "The skeksis promised to keep the crystal safe while I journeyed the stars..." she grabbed a wooden cane determinedly. "They must have the answers I seek!"

"Well, it couldn't hurt to ask." Flora commented.

"I agree. Sometimes looking at a problem with a different perspective can help bring an answer." Fauna added.

And off they went, onwards to the Castle of the Crystal.

* * *

The following morning, Brea was consigned to the Order of Lesser service, wearing a jester's hat and being assigned to wash a filthy Podling village as Duadran the gelfling in charge called it: The Deterge. To cleanse themselves of their mistakes by cleaning podlings

While in Ha'rar, one of Brea's older sisters was to take on a proactive role. In the throne room, Tavra was polishing her sword as Seladon ranted, the latter claiming that the Order of Lesser Service is a worthy punishment for Brea, necessary in order to take her duties seriously.

"You don't agree?"

"I didn't say anything." Tavra replied blankly.

"I know you, I know what your silence means. Come on, out with it!"

Tavra sighed, setting down her sword to look her sister in the eye. "I don't think its Brea you're angry with."

"No, it is!"

"Pretend all you want Seladon, but I see you. I see all the responsibilities you take on. The meetings, the ceremonies, the rituals…you work harder than all of us even harder than Mother."

"Then why doesn't Mother see that?" Seladon asked.

"Mother is toughest on you because you have the hardest path ahead. You will be All-Maudra one day, so that you'll be the strongest."

"I don't feel strong."

"I would've run away with the Sifa long trine past if I had to be at half the meetings you attend in a single day."

"They really are so boring!"

The two sisters laughed then one of the Paladins entered. "Pardon the intrusion, princesses, but the All Maudra must see Princess Tavra right away."

* * *

Down in SkekTek's lab, SkekSil the Chamberlain was interrogating a captive Gurjin.

"You're wasting your time," Gurjin "I won't tell you anything"

SkekSil smirked. "Not talk, just listen." He then held up a container that held an unpleasant insect within. "This peeper beetle found only in Crystal Desert. Is something yes?"

"I've seen uglier"

"We keep starved. Hungry beetle likes the soft meats. It's favorite is round wet eyes. Peeper beetle goes chomp! Chomp! Chomp!"

"Perfect for torturing gelfling, huh?"

"No. Never use on gelfling, only on skeksis who misbehave. Did you hear screams last night? Friend Scientist was naughty so he saw peeper beetle. Think gelfling, if skeksis do that to skeksis… imagine what skeksis do to gelfling that will not talk?" SkekSil crooned connivingly, "Hmm? I am friend to gelfling, so tell where Rian and prince are or other skeksis will make Gurjin scream like Scientist. Tell Chamberlain where they are please?"

Gurjin tiredly raised his head. "Never."

SkekSil gasped then snapped, "Think on what friend says!"

And he left the peeper beetle container nearby as a reminder to Gurjin on what nefarious torture he'll endure until he talks. And if not him, then perhaps King Stefan of Corazion.

* * *

Back in the forest of Thra, Aurora was having trouble getting a guide to the castle of the crystal.

"Could you tell me how to reach the Castle of the Crystal?" She had asked the little floating goldfishes that answered her song.

The school of goldfish shivered with fright, and sped off. Over and over, the same thing happened. Nearly every creature she asked about the castle of the skeksis, became terrified and fled.

"Oh dear… they're afraid. But why, I wonder?"

In fact, the closest thing to an answer she got was from one of the tree creatures replying: _'Ask the Archer, or the Hunter, if you dare.'_

The phrase sounded so ominous. Either name sounded scary, but the Hunter was the one who sounded the most terrifying. The princess hoped that she never ran into him. Aurora swallowed. "W-where can I find the Archer then?"

_'He passed through here nearly an hour ago, on his way to the Sanctuary tree, you can still catch him then.'_

"Which way is it? To the Sanctuary tree?" Aurora asked. If this Archer was close, maybe she could still catch up to him.

_'To the north east, in the same direction as the mountains of Grot. You'll know the Archer when you see him.'_

Aurora checked her direction first. Once she was sure, she started moving. Hopefully, the Archer would be visible for her to see.

Half an hour later, Aurora made her way through a glen, saying almost in a whisper to remember the directions, "Northeast...Mountains of Grot...Know when I see him..."

She stopped her horse, glancing around. "But I don't even know what he looks like..." Aurora said thoughtfully, she forgot to ask whether if he was another human or a resident of Thra.

A gentle and deep male voice spoke softly, "It is not wise to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within..."

Aurora froze for a moment. That sounded close by. Was she not alone?

"Who's there? Where are you?" she asked, looking around quickly.

Upon her questions the owner of the voice revealed himself, stepping out from the floral foliage, slowly as a tortoise. It was a long necked creature with long grey hair and beard reaching its shoulders, with four arms and enormous hands with big blunt fingers shielded with square yellowed nails. Its cloak was gray and brown. But what got her attention was the large bow and a quiver of arrows.

The princess blinked in pleasant surprise, "Are you the Archer?"

"I am who you seek. I know you were following me." the creature answered her.

Aurora nods. "Yes, I was, good sir. It was impudent on my part, but please, could tell me how I can reach the Castle of the Crystal?"

"I could tell you where it is. But I fear you might not make it there safely." the creature explained to the princess.

"I might not? Why?" Aurora questioned.

"Some of the animals have grown dangerous of late. Caused by a sickness that is affecting the land. And there is _him_ as well. So long as he has prey to chase, he will chase it." the Archer informed her.

Aurora gasped. He must be talking about the blight that was affecting this realm and the other kingdoms but the latter...

"Him?" She questioned uneasily, "You are referring to the Hunter?"

"Yes. The Hunter is relentless in pursuit of the hunt. Once he catches his prey, they are done for." was his answer.

The Princess felt a chill run down her spine at his words. Then she remembered why she set to begin with, she had to be brave.

"I am Aurora of Corazion, Noble Archer." she said to the Archer, "I both thank and appreciate your concern, but I am on a quest from which I cannot be dissuaded."

"If I cannot convince you to wait, then at least allow me to offer what help I can." the Archer suggested.

"Certainly." She nodded, "What is it?"

"Stay off of easily traveled paths. Most of them are game trails. Hunters hunt on game trails. This may help you avoid the Hunter." the Archer explained to the princess. He added, gazing into the horizon, "If you're strong of heart, the path to the Castle lies that way, to the East."

"Thank you for your counsel and the directions," Aurora said with a bow of her head. "I must go there at once."

"Be careful, Your Highness. For your sake." the Archer said as one last warning.

Aurora nodded, "Thank you again, you've been more than kind."

"You are welcome. And good luck to you." the Archer said to her.

That said, Aurora urged Buttercup towards the East, where the Castle of the Crystal lay ahead.

* * *

Meanwhile, Brea's finds out that her indenture was intended to be an entire trine in length. Duadran then ordered her to run after a fleeing Podling girl.

"Podling? Podling! Get back here this very minute!"

She found the podling trying to climb up a mossy ledge with not much luck. It intended to flee though Brea blocked its path, trying to calm it. This wouldn't do, she had to return to Ha'rar before the winds changed.

Warily, Brea glanced around then when she saw no one else, turned to the podling girl. "Alright. Listen. You don't want to get clean and I don't want to clean you, so let's make a deal."

The podling stared up at her questioningly.

"We both go our separate ways, and we trust that the other won't squeal… sound good?" Brea asked.

In response, the podling cheered. At once, the podling clapped its hands excitedly then plopped down to the ground to make a dirt angel.

"I'll take that as a yes!" Brea called.

A couple of hours later, she was walking through the forest and stopped when she heard the sound of an approaching landstrider. Thinking the podling squealed on her, she quickly ducked behind a bolder then leapt to a tree. And she silently cursed the little bells on the hat she was wearing, for they alerted the rider of her presence.

"I know someone is there! Come out, whoever you are! Whoever you are, in the name of the All-Maudra reveal yourself!"

Brea poked her head out from some long grass, "Tavra…I can explain!"

Tavra stared in surprise. "Brea?"

"Yes, I ran away and yes, I know I'm in trouble again. But I could not spend an entire trine wearing a silly hat and getting kicked in the face by muddy podlings!"

"You ran away?"

"Yes!"

"Good." Tavra responded and she dismounted.

Brea threw the jester's hat on the ground. "Good riddance!" Then she approached her second older sister, "So then, Mother didn't send you? Does this mean you're not here to take me back?"

"Not at all…" Tavra then hesitated before adding, "Brea, there's been a murder at the castle of the Crystal."

Brea gasped. "A murder?"

"A Stonewood guard named Rian killed a Vapran and fled with the help of the Human prince Phillip. Mother ordered me to find them both. The clans have always been distrustful of each other but…murder?"

"Another dark sign," Brea whispered. "I saw something. A vision."

"Oh you get visions now?"

"Yes."

"Alright then. What did you see?"

"A symbol! It looked like this…" Brea took a stick and began to draw the symbol in the dirt.

"What does it mean?"

"I don't know, but I made a deal with a Sifan soothsayer. If I bring Onica the brightest…"

"Onica?" Tavra blinked in surprise, "If anyone catches you."

"Mother's too busy to notice anything," Brea retorted. "It's Seladon that's the problem!"

Tavra sighed. "Brea, I know Seladon can be…"

"Colder than the claw mountains?" Brea guessed then paused at Tavra's sudden silence, "I don't like it when you do that."

"Do what?"

"Stay quiet when you have something to say. Out with it."

"Well I was thinking that you and Seladon are more alike than you realize…"

Brea was scandalized, "That's a mean thing to say!"

"You're both stubborn."

"She's the most stubborn!"

There was an awkward silence for a few seconds between the two sisters then Brea spoke up again, "If she and I are similar then why is it much easier to talk to you?"

"That's simple." Tavra replied with a smirk, "I'm fun. Come here little one."

And she pulled her youngest sister into a hug.

"Remember the bonds of sisterhood can be tested…" she and Brea then pulled apart. "But never broken."

The sisters hugged again.

"I love you, Tavra." Brea said softly.

"I love you, Brea."

* * *

In the meantime, Rian and Phillip had already put considerable distance between them and the Castle. And already the day was disappointing. They'd run into a small family of Spriton gelfling, trying to fix an overturned cart and they helped the two merchants set it right again, but they quickly denounced the two when Rian spoke 'heresy' by blaming the Skeksis for Mira's murder.

Disheartened, the two walked away and glanced over a hill at the Castle of the Crystal. Then they discussed where they could possibly go now that the skeksis were spreading lies with the intention of discrediting both the prince and the former guard.

"How far is it to your home?" Rian asked Phillip.

"Corazion is a day's walk, maybe more regarding my father's kingdom. On horseback, Stefan's message would've reached him before sundown." Phillip speculated.

"That's not the problem, but I say we should head for Stone-in-the-wood."

"We could head towards the old cottage in the glen – that's where the good fairies had hidden away with Aurora when Maleficent was still at large."

"Near a heavily used water source... hope that the King passes by in his carriage on the way back?" Rian asked, with an expression as though he were raising eyebrows.

"I guess not. He knows better."

"Then we head for Stone-in-the-wood, speak with Maudra Fara."

"Well, it's worth a try."

* * *

In the Chamber of life, SkekTek was griping to himself as he tinkered with the machine. "Soon. Soon they will all see!"

The Chamberlain's voice oozed, "How is friend SkekTek good? Hmmm?"

SkekTek lifted his head briefly but didn't bother to answer nor look at the schemer.

"Emperor is very displeased that machine is not yet fixed. I urge patience, explain your _loss of eye_ slows you." SkekSil alleged.

SkekTek faced him with an indignant snarl. "My eye is better than ever! I require further no further assistance from you, SkekSil!"

After the grisly punishment he'd received, the Scientist had fashioned himself an artificial eye into his empty socket.

"If it wasn't for me, Emperor would've taken more than eye. I want your machine to succeed. I want what is best for all skeksis, you must see that, yes?"

"I do not have time for your gormless distractions, you slippery…ah?" He'd noticed something behind the Chamberlain, peeking out fearfully. "What are those?"

"Gruenaks." SkekSil explained, "These are gifts."

They were two woeful looking creatures in brown raggedy clothes, three fingers and strangely, their mouths were sewn shut.

"But I thought we had eradicated them." SkekTek said in wonder.

"These are survivors found by Sifan mariners, they are mechanically minded and surprisingly strong."

"You've sewed their mouths shut?"

"Perfect for keeping secrets, yes?" SkekSil said with a whimper. "So we are friends? All is forgiven?"

"It's a start."

* * *

In the meantime, Deet worried about the ever growing Darkening and disregarding Hup's explanation about the division amongst the gelfling clans walked right into Stonewood. There, Deet finds herself reviled by everyone she passes, yet she insists on stopping for a drink. Oblivious to everyone insulting her, Deet sits at the bar despite two of the locals trying to block the seat. Jokingly, they then pretended to think the Grottans have died out, but when Deet naively tries to ask them questions, their humorous forbearance runs out and they shove her off of the bar, calling her a 'dirty Grottan'. Seeing this, an incensed Hup launches himself over the bar in which resulted into a fight, until the local guards arrive to detain Hup.

A little later Deet get in line to see the Maudra of the Stonewood clan, while she's explaining herself to the front guard, two unexpected individuals arrived.

"We need to see Maudra Fara."

The other gelfling turn and are stunned at who they were.

"Rian!"

"With the Prince!"

Beside Rian, Philip nods. "I'm afraid this isn't a social visit."

"She'll want to speak to us both." Rian confirms.

"…Fara needs to hear the truth, and release Hup immediately!" Deet had finished.

"No dirty Grottan is getting in to see the Maudra on MY watch!" The guard sassed.

One of the female guards was leading Rian and Phillip inside, the two glanced at Deet briefly before walking in.

"They're both much dirtier than me! Why do they get to go in?" Deet cried.

"The human because he's royalty, and because Rian is one of us! Unlike you!"

Poor Deet's face fell, how would she help her friend now?

Rian and Phillip walked into the inner chamber, passing over a grate that was called the rascal hole. Rian briefly made eye contact with a little male podling that looked up at him.

"Rian, guard to the castle of the Crystal…Prince Phillip of Corazion…"

Maudra Fara was a dignified lady with long braided dark hair, light blue eyes, creamy skin and a soft tinge of green on the upper section of her face. Her fizzgig, Baffi, snarled warily.

"Your arrival to Stone-in-the-wood puts our clan in a dangerous position." The Maudra stated sternly, "The skeksis have declared you both traitors to Thra."

"The skeksis are the traitors!" Rian opposed. "They lied about everything!"

"I will not tolerate heresy from a murderer! Maudra Fara glowered.

"I didn't murder Mira, the Skeksis did!" Rian cried.

Phillip intervened. "It's true, I saw it all happen!"

Rian pulled out the vial containing Mira's essence, "This! This is all that remains of Mira!" He looked at it sadly, "She was kind and brave… and her laugh… so full of life."

Sympathetic, Phillip patted Rian's shoulder in a brotherly manner.

Then Rian raised his gaze, "But the skeksis took that life! We watched them drain and consume her very essence!" He then put the vial back in his robes and addressed Maudra Fara. "You are my Maudra, and I've never seen you lose a fight. Dreamfast with me and learn the truth."

"You're right." Maudra Fara said as if in almost a whisper.

Rian sighed with relief as did Phillip but their blood turned to ice at the Maudra's next words.

"They are not well."

Phillip was taken aback. "Not well?"

Then Rian looked to his left and gaped in disbelief. "Father?"

Captain Ordon walked out of the next chamber, looking at the two young men with a greatly concerned expression. "Their condition is much worse than I feared. I must return them to the castle of the Crystal at once."

"What?! No! We implore you to listen." Phillip desperately pleaded.

"Just dreamfast with me and you'll see!" Rian insisted.

"No!" Maudra Fara interrupted, "The Skeksis have warned us madness spreads this way."

"But we are not mad. Please believe us; we speak only the truth." Phillip protested.

"Rian, you're very ill." Ordon said to his son.

"We know what we saw!"

"They have Gurjin, he confessed!"

"Gurjin…he's alive!" Rian gasped.

"He said you killed Mira!"

Rian frowned, "Did you see Gurjin for yourself or is this what the skeksis told you?"

Ordon didn't answer the question. "The skeksis have promised mercy. Come back with me, let them help! Everything will go back to the way it was!"

"Never! Listen to me all of you!" Rian implored, looking around the room. "The skeksis are murderers!"

"Enough Rian, as your Captain, I'm ordering you to return to the castle!" Ordon urged.

"You re my father, why won't you ever believe me?!"

"Enough! Escort the Prince, Captain Ordon and his son back to the Castle of the Crystal." Maudra Fara ordered.

Phillip shook his head, "You don't understand, you're all in genuine danger!"

"They were using Mira's essence to restore their youth and vitality. They did it once; they will do it again." the prince warned.

The guards were surrounding them. Rian took one's sword then threw it to bring down the light fixtures overhead, entangling the guards. Phillip had a similar idea, he grabbed Rian then cut down one of the ropes holding the lights and used it as an elevator that pulled the two up towards the opening.

Before climbing out, Rian glanced at his father. But there were no words, only somber glances. So he and Phillip were forced to flee Stone-in-the-wood. That left only one other safe place for them to flee: King Hubert's kingdom.

They had no time to waste. And it had become a matter of life or death. King Hubert's kingdom was the only safe haven available to them at this point.

* * *

Located near the Crystal Chamber, were the baths and steam spa where the skeksis tended to their twisted bodies wearing thin robes and caps.

Emperor SkekSo sighed in pleasure as a podling attendant gave hard karate chops to the Emperor's legs, which were exposed. On his left foot was an insect to eating off the dead flesh.

"Ahh! Such sweet pain!" SkekSo moaned. "Harder, right there!"

SkekOk, the scroll keeper, was soaking in a warm bath. "More flowers!" he ordered.

A nearby podling hurries over, dumping a large mixing bowl full of severed flowers into the water, causing the Scroll Keeper to sigh in delight. "Oh, lovely. That's so marvelous on the joints!"

SkekZok was preoccupied with a steam bath, applying a white skin cream with tiny gold bugs in it, and applying it to his face.

"How flawless," SkekZok preened before a small mirror. "Ah, beautiful!"

"Skeksis!"

The Emperor and the Scroll-keeper moved their heads inquisitively in a manner similar to birds.

"Where are you hiding yourselves?"

"I recognized that voice!" SkekOk whimpered, no longer enjoying his bath so much.

"Oh but we can't go while they're-" A woman's voice protested.

"No time for that!" The first voice answered.

Then a third one suggested. "Oh, never mind this will have to do!"

And then the source of the first voice appeared, a ram horned, older then Earth woman. The living physical representation of Thra: Mother Aughra.

"SKEKSIS!" Aughra snapped.

"Ahh!" SkekOk cried out in fear. "It's her...it's HER!"

"It cannot be..." SkekZok gasped. "After so long?!"

"Aughra..." Emperor SkekSo said coolly.

And right behind Aughra, wearing a partial blind folds - as a strange form of being respectful to the skeksis' privacy- were the three good fairies.

Flora, Fauna and Merryweather would have preferred to talk to the Skeksis after they were ready to receive visitors. But it seemed that decision wasn't theirs to make. Aughra sniffed and turned her eye towards SkekOk, who attempted to cover himself with his left arm.

"I'm not decent!" SkekOk protested.

"It has...been many a trine," SkekSo greeted warily.

"Hundreds of them." Aughra comments. "I see you've been enjoying yourself in my absence."

"We did try to convince her to wait, Your Lordship." Flora apologized.

"She insisted that she needed to see you right away." Fauna added.

Aughra then cast her eye on the podlings and ushered them out. Next, she literally removed her eye and dunks it into SkekOk's bath water, leaving the fairies scandalized.

"Oh no!" SkekOk yelped. "Get that thing out of there!"

"So little has changed." Aughra grumbled.

"What are you doing?! No, stop it!" The Scroll-keeper was whining.

"Keep still!" Aughra retorts then pulls her eye back out. "There we are."

"You know that's disturbing, don't you?" Merryweather remarks to her.

"Dear, this whole thing is highly uncomfortable for all of us." Fauna reminded Aughra.

"You appear unwell, Mother Aughra." The Emperor observed.

"Noticed did you?" Aughra grumbled, "I am unwell because Thra is unwell. We've come to see the Crystal, see what ails it."

"You are mistaken!" SkekZok snapped, "The Crystal thrives as does Thra."

Merryweather irritably moved her head to where she heard his voice. "Then you won't mind if we take a look for ourselves?"

"Indeed. If there is nothing to hide, you'll have no objection to our taking a look." Flora pointed out

"Aughra mistaken you speak? But know nothing!" Aughra intoned to the skeksis, "Or is it you know and speak nothing?"

"Indeed, the realm is not what it once was." Flora agreed, "As are the kingdoms surrounded it."

"We can sense how the land and the wildlife are being affected and it's terribly upsetting." Fauna added.

"Let's not waste time. This will be less troublesome for all of us if everyone cooperates." Merryweather insisted.

"If the Crystal thrives, why does my heart ache?" Aughra questioned, "Why does Thra call out in pain?"

"Hmm, perhaps your interminable age has finally caught up with you." SkekOk replied snippily.

"Still cause for concern in my opinion." Flora remarked to them, although she pursed her lips reprovingly.

"That's the pot calling the kettle black." Merryweather said to SkekOk.

Aughra cast her eye to the Scroll-keeper, "What Merryweather means: You're ones to talk. Look at you, these are not the skeksis Aughra remembers." she then starts to poke him in the belly with her staff, as she punctuates each word. "Fat, shriveled, all at once!"

In response, SkekOk splashed his flowery bath water at Aughra. "No, no, no! Stop that! Stop it at once!"

"Show us the Crystal." Aughra declared. "The Crystal of Truth never lies. Not to me. Not to Thra, it cannot."

"We're not leaving until we see the Crystal." Flora insisted.

"You have no rights to make demands upon us." SkekSo said coldly to Aughra. "You abandoned the Crystal, we protected it these past hundred trine. We gave the poor creatures of Thra order, innovation and purpose."

"Yet she is here for Thra, is that not enough?" Fauna questions.

SkekSo turned his gaze to the three fairies.

"The fact is that she is trying. That's more than most do." Merryweather stated.

"And what have _you_ and the fairies have done in all those centuries Mother Aughra?"

"I journeyed among the stars and planets, so that I may someday bring their knowledge to Thra!" Aughra responded.

"With all due respect, Emperor," Flora said earnestly, "Admittedly, it was I and my fellow fairies who machinated elaborate plans that resulted in the defeat of Maleficent."

SkekOk and SkekZok exchanged wary glances.

"Oh yes. The dark fairy. Wasn't it Prince Phillip who dealt the final blow to her?" SkekSo questioned then.

"With a little help from us, yes." Fauna nodded.

"After all we gifted him the sword of truth." Merryweather chimed in.

"So _go back_ to your travels, _go back_ to your forests," SkekSo sneered. "Then we can go back to caring for those Aughra had left behind."

The fairies were taken aback by the Emperor's imperious attitude. Well, Merryweather was more indignant.

Aughra slammed the end of her cane to the floor. "I am Mother Aughra, I am Thra!"

Now SkekSo stood up straight, glaring down at them. "Perhaps once. But no longer, now WE are Thra!"

"Yours so long as the true caretaker was absent. Well, she is absent no more." Merryweather declared heatedly.

"I was a fool to entrust you with the Crystal of Truth!" Aughra glowered at the Skeksis Emperor.

"You were well compensated, you've got your precious Orrery, return to it!" SkekSo hissed. "Guards!"

"You cannot do this!" Fauna protested.

Aughra merely growled a little while the fairies stared with great disappointment.

The gelfling guards arrived and SkekSo gave his orders. "Throw this useless old crone and these three intrusive marplots out of our castle forever!"

"Well I never!" Flora huffed indignantly.

Merryweather looked like she wanted to throw something at the skeksis in anger but was stopped by Fauna, who was shrinking back uneasily.

"We know the way, thank you!" Flora fumed.

Aughra grumbled, not allowing the guards to lay a hand on her. Before leaving, Merryweather discreetly whispers behind her hand raising her wand and pointing it to the cream SkekZok had been using. "Make it blue!" Instantly, the cream became a harmless dye that would take hours to remove.

"Do you really think that's Mother Aughra?" The male guard, Tolyn questioned. "She's a lot shorter than I expected same as these three so-called fairies."

"My grandfather said she once cursed his village with ear mites because they forgot her birthday." the female guard replied. "As for the fairies, all we know is that they once disappeared for years with the princess of Corazion."

Flora, Fauna and Merryweather heard such words from those around them. It made them think of those days when they were raising Aurora together in the woodcutter's cottage. Back then the forest and its inhabitants thrived, and now things are not simple anymore.

The other guard claims that Aughra once sneezed and caused a mountain to crumble. The fairies watched Aughra's body language changed subtly, did she have a plan?

"It's all true. All and worse." Aughra said to the guards, who'd stopped the moment she said that.

Playing along, Merryweather smirked while Flora and Fauna nodded grimly.

Aughra turned to face the two guards. "So you'll stay where you are or you'll suffer the wrath of all eight and a half fingers! Bah! Bah!"

It seemed to work, the guards remained where they were apparently too unnerved to do anything else.

"Ninny wheelers. Ingrates." Aughra marches off grumbling to herself.

"Silly fiddle faddle!" Flora shook her head before she and the fairies minimized themselves with their own wands.

This served to astonish the guards even more.

While they were leaving they pass the Dark Crystal floating in the chamber. The fairies were the first ones to stop back. Aughra took a moment to stop and backpedal.

"This might be our chance to find out what we want to know." Flora said quietly.

"Oh no. No, no no!" Aughra lamented. "This cannot be. Look at you, my beautiful Crystal of truth!"

The fairies could see that it had turned a foreboding purple color - and it certainly didn't look like this the last time they'd visited. Now that they've got a closer look, they could see that there was a sliver missing from it.

"There is a piece missing." Fauna stated as she inspected it.

"My heart! The skeksis made you sick!" Aughra moaned sadly, "Aughra must heal you, but how?"

Inside the crystal something shifted, images started to form, catching the four observers by surprise.

"My heart! The skeksis made you sick!" Aughra moaned sadly, "Aughra must heal you, but how?"

Inside the crystal something shifted, images started to form, catching the four observers by surprise.

"What is this? It's me - but not me now!" Aughra gasped.

The Aughra in the crystal then spoke, "I am you when we last saw the crystal. Before our eyes turned to the stars."

"What have the skeksis done to the Crystal?" Aughra cried. "To us?"

"You must tell us please!" Flora urged.

"The moment the skeksis possessed the Crystal, they abused it. Their corruption created the Darkening. Now the crystal has nothing left to give, so the skeksis' abuse grows...and the skeksis take that which is not given. Look."

Within the Crystal, Aughra and the fairies beheld another horror: the death of Mira.

_"No!"_

_"Give the Crystal everything! Give it your very..." SkekTek then stabbed Mira with wicked looking devices. "ESSENCE!"_

_Mira cried out in pain as the canisters filled with a glowing white liquid._

_SkekTek's voice is heard declaring madly: "Here is the answer we seek, HERE IS LIFE EVERLASTING!"_

_The horrifying image faded away with Mira's pained wails and the gelfling herself vanishing in a shower of white sparks. _

The three fairies gave a collective gasp. This was terrible. What they had seen was a monstrosity.

Aughra turned away mournfully, "No stop!"

"Gelfling return to Thra when they die, that is the natural order." The Aughra in the crystal tells them, "But when skeksis consume their essence, the balance is disrupted. Thra is out of balance, thus the Darkening spreads faster and into the neighboring realms."

"Maleficent." Fauna then recalled. "She must've known."

"She knew what the skeksis were up to!" Merryweather added with a huff.

"And she tried to warn us. At Aurora's christening, all those years ago." Flora realized.

"What do I do? How do I make this right? Tell me!" Aughra cried.

"I see many endings laid before us. Diverging paths through an endless forest." The Aughra in the crystal predicts, "Some good...most bad. You must guide destiny!"

"Why can I not see these paths?"

"You have lost the song of Thra. Find the song, change the future before it is too late!"

And the image of Aughra in the crystal vanished. Aughra gave a curt nod, she knew what to do now. Knowing this problem concerned everyone and everything, the three fairies flew after her.

Something had to be done. And it looked like no one in the castle was going to do it. The time for action was now.

** _To be continued…_ **

"Why can I not see these paths?"

"You have lost the song of Thra. Find the song, change the future before it is too late!"

And the image of Aughra in the crystal vanished. Aughra gave a curt nod, she knew what to do now. Knowing this problem concerned everyone and everything, the three fairies flew after her. Something had to be done. And it looked like no one in the castle was going to do it. The time for action was now.

** _To be continued…_ **


	5. Hunter’s moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brea returns to Ha'rar and makes a discoverywhile the Chamberlain had sent SkekMal the hunter after Rian and Prince Phillip.

Brea returns to Ha’rar, seeing the Sifa and her sibling at the entrance that meant she had to get into her mother’s chambers by flight.  
  
Unknowing that the All Maudra Mayrin was looking through her writing journal at all the notes. "Oh Brea, the tithing was especially stressful this year... and I took it out on you."  
  
Seladon announces, "Cadia and is attendants are waiting for you."  
  
"I’ve sent Tavra on a dangerous mission."  
  
"There’s also a line of gelfling waiting to speak to you about the blight, creatures going mad, a murder of one of our clan."  
  
"My daughters gone…"  
  
"I’m still here." Seladon reminded her. "I’m always here."  
  
"You know what I mean, dear,"  
  
Seladon looked away. "Yes, Mother."  
  
"I’ll grant them all an audience tomorrow."  
  
"Mother…You have always told me you are the All Maudra first, a mother second. Just as I am a princess first and a daughter second. If we allow matters of the heart to distract us from our duties then, we have failed Thra. We have failed the skeksis. You and I are better than that."  
  
All Maudra Mayrin sighs, "You’re right." She then approaches her eldest daughter, "You will be a great All Maudra someday, Seladon. Duty calls."  
  
Mother and daughter spread their wings, then Mayrin glances at her. "Seladon…"  
  
"Yes, Mother?"  
  
"Straighten your wings, you look like a lopsided unamoth." Marin said before walking out of the room.  
  
Seladon sighs wearily, "Yes, Mother." She then follows after, closing the door behind her.  
  
They’d just missed Brea by a few seconds. The youngest princess flew inside, retrieving her journal and looking around to find the ‘brightest jewel’, which she discovers hanging on a chandelier.  
  
By nightfall, she hurries back to the coast to Onica, who had been made an elder just in time.  
  
"Now, you have your payment." Brea said presenting it to the Sifan female. "Tell me more about my symbol."  
  
"Payment? Of course Sifan never do anything for free!" Onica chided.  
  
"Apparently not."  
  
Onica clarified, "The chrysalis isn’t payment, it’s the answer!"  
  
"Oh. I don’t understand."  
  
"A great many things. You see another bauble hung high on a wall. This is the chrysalis of an Imperial unamoth, the totem animal of your clan." Onica said to her then she began to sing softly, causing the chrysalis to glow brightly.   
  
Here she instructed Brea to ask it her question.  
  
"Uh…where are the answers I seek?"  
  
In response, the unamoth broke free of it’s chrysalis and begun flying away. Brea thanked Onica and followed it to the Ha'rar throne room, where the moth activates a secret passage in the throne leading down into a concealed room.

* * *

  
  
That same evening, Rian and Phillip were having trouble lighting their campfire for the night.  
  
"Excuse me?" a girl’s voice asked.  
  
Rian was the first to react, grabbing the sword and pointing it at the gelfling girl. "Stay back!"  
  
"I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you." The girl replied. "I thought, you might need some help with your fire."  
  
"Who sent you? Maudra Fara? My Father?"  
  
"Wait a moment, Rian," Phillip attempted to calm the gelfling lad, "I don’t think she’s from Stonewood."  
  
"Maudra Argot." The girl replied. "Although technically it was a vision of the Sanctuary tree that gifted me with a vision of an upcoming disaster that’s going to destroy us all."  
  
Rian calmed down considerably, thought he almost he didn’t get much of what the girl had said to him.  
  
"Hey, aren’t you that Gelfing and human from Stone in the wood who cut ahead of me in line to see the Maudra?"  
  
"Well yes, that would be us."  
  
"That’s alright. I know how you can make it up to me." The girl replied brightly then her face fell a little. "My friend Hup is locked up in the rascal hole. But if you can get me in to see the Stonewood Maudra…"  
  
"No, I’m afraid that’s not possible." Phillip shook his head sadly.  
  
"My clan has cast me out." Rian explained gloomily.  
  
The girl then helps them with the fire using an old Grottan trick, much to their surprise.  
  
"I’m Deet by the way." The gelfling girl introduced herself.  
  
"I’m Rian."  
  
"Prince Phillip at your service," he bowed playfully, making the Grottan gelfling giggle.  
  
"It’s nice to meet you two. Rian and Phillip."  
  
"You’re not afraid of me…or rather us?"  
  
"No. Should I be?"  
  
Rian’s ears drooped a little. "Seems like every other gelfling is. They think I’m a monster, they’re all too scared to see the truth even when it’s right in front of them."  
  
"They’ve started getting the wrong idea about me too. It’s a bit of a long story." Phillip sighed taking a seat on a log.  
  
"Well I don’t think you’re a monster." Deet said. Then she suddenly brightened, "That’s it! Monsters! I know exactly what to do now! You’ve both been so helpful, thanks so much!"  
  
"Wait!"  
  
"No time! I’ve got to rescue my friend, good luck with everything!"  
  
"Good luck to you too."  
  


* * *

  
  
Night had already fallen, Aurora had hoped to reach the castle before sunset yet it couldn't be helped. This meant she'd have to find a place to rest for the night. Buttercup was already getting antsy. By that, he wasn't just his usual self, it was as though something was putting him on edge. Strange, he wasn't this uneasy when they left at first light, nor when she talked to the Archer.  
  
Aurora wondered if they weren't alone. Something felt off about this place. It really did seem as if someone was hiding out there and she would never know it. Gently, she urged Buttercup forward. "Go on, we need to find shelter."  
  
Many of the forest sounds weren't out of the ordinary. After all, in childhood, she'd easily fallen asleep to the calls of several nocturnal animals back in the cottage. They kept on the unused trail, then as Aurora was adjusting her cloak, something large leapt from the upper branches across from them. Buttercup was the only one who noticed. The horse grew nervous. Whatever was out there made Buttercup want to run away, to bolt as fast as he could and leave the forest behind.  
  
When the sounds started growing closer, the horse knew they couldn't remain in the open like this. This time Aurora noticed and feared that it was a predator stalking them both.   
  
"Buttercup!" she cried her horse's name in fear.  
  
She began having him back up, in hopes of taking cover in the denser part of the woods. Only for Buttercup to suddenly rear up with a terrified neigh and run faster than she'd expected him to.  
  
Aurora had to hold on to the reins for dear life. If she loosened her grip, she'd be thrown off. She didn't dare to look back at whatever was behind them.  
  
Thoroughbreds are fast, and Buttercup was certainly no exception. Unfortunately that also meant that a terrified horse is equally dangerous. When a horse bolts, he's not thinking or paying attention to where he is going, he can slip, fall, or collide with something, and is at risk of injuring himself and his rider.  
  
At one point, an overhead branch hit Aurora's forehead and as a result, she lost her grip on the reins with startled cry. She'd almost fallen off, but she held fast - she knew that if she fell, it could mean her end. Even with her head pounding, Aurora was able to see some of her surroundings. It looked like a blur to her eyes.  
  
She thought she saw a light couple yards up ahead - a lantern or perhaps a campfire? She didn't know, she needed help before she either ends up trampled or injured or worse.  
  
"Help! Is someone there? Help!"  
  
Deet had returned to Stone-in-the-Wood after nightfall. Entering the Maudra's residence and having eaten glow moss to make herself glow, she flew around the room and frightens the guards away, thus allowing her to free Hup from imprisonment. Now she and her friend had made a fire for the night, and had heard Aurora's cries.  
  
"Who's out there?" Deet called, wondering who would need help.  
  
The answer she got was a frightened whinny and something galloping. For a moment, she hesitated, having never heard anything like that before.  
  
"Zvuči kao ...horse." Hup comments reaching her side.  
  
"What is a horse?" Deet asked. She more or less got her answer the moment Buttercup came galloping pat them with a frightened Aurora trying to steady her ride.  
  
"Buttercup, slow down!" Aurora called to her steed. She was struggling to control the horse now.  
  
"It looks like a runaway!" Deet exclaimed.  
  
"Help! Can anyone help me?" Aurora pleaded. It was getting to be a hectic situation for her.  
  
Something mid-sized dropped from above and onto the horse's back. "Calm down! Be still." A girl's voice coaxed.  
  
The added weight caused Buttercup to slow down considerably. Aurora was surprised to find that someone else had climbed onto Buttercup's back with her. It was a Gelfling girl, she realized. Though this one didn't look like the ones she'd seen in the last two years. Which ones had such deep brown eyes or the soft olive green tinge skin?  
  
Next to them, a podling rushed up, holding out some weed in front of Buttercup, softly urging him in his native tongue.  
  
"Please be careful. Something spooked us in the woods. Buttercup was just trying to get away from it." Aurora explained to them.  
  
"Your forehead is bruised." the gelfling girl said touching her forehead gently.  
  
Aurora touched the injury, with a pained groan. "It must've been from the branch I hit during our flight."  
  
Buttercup had finally slowed to a walk, his reins held by the podling as he lead them towards what Aurora assumed was where the two had been camping.  
  
"Thank you both. I'm sorry that I caused such a commotion." Aurora apologized to them.  
  
"That's alright." Deet said brightly, "What brings you out here?"  
  
"I was on my way to the Castle of the Crystal. There's someone there I need to talk to." Aurora began to explain. "My husband, Prince Phillip. He went to the castle with my father King Stefan to meet with the Skeksis."   
  
"Prince Philip?" Deet sounded pleasantly surprised.  
  
"Tvoj otac...King Stefan?" Hup's jaw dropped and he got to one knee before Aurora.  
  
If the human lady's father was a king, then it was obvious she was a princess.  
  
"Yes. That's my father. Do you know where the castle is from here?" Aurora asked.  
  
Deet replied, "I don’t know about the castle, but I did meet your prince, he was with a gelfling named Rian."  
  
"Where are they?" the princess asked, hopeful that she might find them.  
  
"About several yards from Stone-in-the-wood." Deet replied, pointing to a 100 yards direction in the denser part of the woods.  
  
The view made Aurora's heart sink, in the dark it would be much more perilous and difficult, and Buttercup was exhausted from his frenzied flight.  
  
Seeing Aurora's face fall, Deet introduced herself. "Oh, I'm Deet, by the way."  
  
"I am Princess Aurora. It's lovely to meet you, Deet." Aurora replied with a small smile.  
  
"Moje ime je Hup." Hup was next.  
  
"A pleasure Hup."  
  
The three sat around the campfire, Deet telling Aurora what brought her up to Thra and Aurora explaining her tiff with Phillip then after some advice from her mother, and a foreboding dream, decided to set out for him.  
  
"It was when I entered these woods that I got an odd warning. 'Ask the Archer, or the Hunter if you dare.' I consider myself lucky I found the Archer first." Aurora informed them.  
  
She then explained how she followed his directions up until the part where someone or something out in the forest had agitated Buttercup to the point of bolting and thus, how she met them.  
  
"I don't know what that was that scared Buttercup, but I'm glad it seems to be gone." Aurora confessed.  
  
"It looks that way." Deet comment, looking into the forest.  
  
"It felt like something was really after us." the princess said to her new friends.  
  
"Je li to mogla biti...beast?" Hup wondered.  
  
He and Deet looked to where their new friends had emerged from. They were both wondering if it was the same arathim that attacked them when they first met.  
  


* * *

  
  
Back at the Castle of the Crystal, the skeksis were feasting.  
  
"A special treat in honor of the return of the Ornamentalist." The gourmand was saying, looking fondly at a flamboyant skeksis with a powdered white face and a bright, auburn hair.  
  
"Lefar worms!" SkekEkt, the Ornamentalist grinned with delight, "My favorite!"  
  
For the Ornamentalist had out for a few days, gathering inspiration and new material for his artistic creations.   
  
"Even the tastiest meal is no substitute for lovely essence, I can feel my portentous bulk wasting away already." The Gourmand remarks.  
  
"My strength wanes by the day!" The Ritual Master added.  
  
"Essence, essence, essence! That's all any of you talk about since I've returned!" SkekEkt said in vexation. "It's my party, talk about me!"  
  
"You cannot comprehend the exquisite vitality until you have tried it for yourself."  
  
SkekOk the Scroll keeper spoke up, "I too am eager to taste this rejuvenating essence."  
  
"So give us some!" SkekEkt snapped.  
  
"The essence is gone, stolen by gelfling with the help of a human Prince!" SkekVar growled.  
  
"So make more! SkekOk answered back.  
  
"We can’t." SkekAyuk answered. "Useless Scientist’s machine has broken. Calamity!"  
  
SkekEkt wailed.  
  
"Emperor has wisely locked the Scientist away in the lab until the repairs are done." SkekVar explained. "Once the machine is ready, we should drain every last gelfling across Thra!"  
  
"A wise shepherd does not cull entire herd, yes? We should take only what gelfling we need to survive." SkekSil suggested.  
  
"Moderation is for the meek!" SkekAyuk jeered.  
  
"Immortality is our right!" SkekLach declared.  
  
"This is all the Chamberlain’s fault," SkekVar accused  
  
SkekSil raised his head sharply to face him.  
  
"Because of you, our secrets roam the countryside in the hands two rebels waiting to destroy us!" SkekVar ranted.  
  
"I have turned all gelfling against Rian, they believe his mind is infected and spread to Human Prince. Even his own father hunts them!" SkekSil reminded, "Prince’s Father in law had been locked up with Drenchen for treason. Is good thing we are not all so weak, as to be scared of single Gelfling or human, yes?"  
  
SkekVar slammed his fist on table. "YOU QUESTION MY BRAVERY!?!"  
  
"KEEP YOUR ROBES ON, SPITHEAD!" SkekSil’s lip curled.  
  
The other skeksis except for the Emperor grinned excitedly as the General pushed his chair back to stand up. The Chamberlain did the same.  
  
SkekVar snapped, "Incompetent snip! You only dare flap your beak because you sit at the Emperor’s side! Let us see if your talons are as half as fearsome as your tongue!"  
  
"I bring order, peace!"  
  
"There’s going to be a fight!" SkekEkt said in delight.  
  
SkekAyuk guffawed. "A meal and a show!"  
  
SkekOk laughed in excitement. None of them noticed their Emperor stop and stare at his own left finger in fear and confusion. It looked as though there was an abscess growing under his talon, yet it felt off. He began to pick at it slowly, causing puss to flow out. And when his talon was torn off with purplish smoke, he knew he had to make a decision and fast.  
  
"YOU! YOU ARE RECKLESS! LEAD US INTO WAR!" SkekSil snapped at SkekVar.   
  
"I WELCOME WAR!!" SkekVar snarled.  
  
"BECAUSE YOU ARE TOO THICK-HEADED TO USE BRAIN!"  
  
"ENOUGH!" The Emperor roared.  
  
The two rivals stopped what they were doing and spun around to the Emperor.  
  
"Enough?" The Chamberlain squeaked.  
  
"Enough." Emperor SkekSo reprimanded. "The General is right. I need results, not talk."  
  
"But Emperor, my sire…!"  
  
"Be silent, or I will silence you!"  
  
"B-but why? I did not start fight."  
  
The Emperor scoffed. "You talk too much. Talk, talk, talk! We rot while you chatter!"  
  
"But sire," SkekSil protested. "My plan is working I just need more time!"  
  
"More time, more words, more nothing!"  
  
SkekSil backed up submissively. "Forgive! Forgive!"  
  
"Forgiveness is for the feeble." The Emperor spat. "I need a new counsel. A counselor who understands how to wield power!" He turned to SkekVar, "General, you will take The Chamberlain's place at my side."  
  
The General bowed. "I am honored, sire-"   
  
"No! You are commanded. Do what the Chamberlain has failed to do: bring this crisis to a swift end!" That said, the Emperor left the room.  
  
"As you command." SkekVar bowed.  
  
"Wait! But sire--!" SkekSil protested, "You can’t! He then glared at SkekVar. Look what you’ve done-Aaah!"  
  
Without warning, SkekVar backhanded the Chamberlain causing him to fall on his carapace.  
  
"That’s enough from you, weakling!" SkekVar snapped.  
  
"How dare you!" SkekSil hissed.   
  
In response, the General deliberately stepped on the Chamberlain’s left hand causing him to shriek. Then he went to the Chamberlain’s seat, planting himself down in it.  
  
"My Lords, as our Emperor’s new council…I will capture this Rian, Prince Philip to ensure that the essence flows once more!"  
  
All the other skeksis cheered, while the Chamberlain stood up, cradling his injured hand with a baleful scowl.  
  


* * *

  
  
In the chamber of life, SkekTek was grumbling to himself. "Lackadaisical skeksis! They feast while we toil! But do not worry, SkekTek never forgets a true friend." He said this as he glanced at his pet bird. He was busy with his tools, he didn’t hear someone else walk inside the lab.  
  
"Scientist!  
  
"Sire!" SkekTek’s voice came out high pitched in alarm at first before calming. "Sire, I wasn’t expecting your imperial presence."  
  
"And yet, here I am." Emperor SkekSo said. "Taking an interest in your work and your… he cast a derisive gaze upon all the caged animals. Friends. It must be hard, feeling so isolated from your kind that you take solace in the company of the meek and fussy."  
  
"Mighty Emperor, I know how anxious you’ve awaited for my repairs to be completed."  
  
"Perhaps I can find a way to expedite your progress."  
  
"No need, no need! Work is done! SkekTek claimed. Finished, Concluded! With… upgrades!"  
  
And he removes an old sheet, revealing finished stone seats with neck and hand clamps. The Emperor nodded.  
  
"I’ll need either a gelfling or a human, if need be." SkekTek informed, "Perhaps the Drenchen thief or the furtive King of Corazion?"  
  
"No, none of them. The two traitors may yet produce useful information."  
  
"Of course." SkekTek bowed.  
  
"I will bring you gelfling and you will strap them to your chair. Just tell me: How many?  
  
"How… many?  
  
"How many gelfling or human must we drain for us to cheat death for all eternity?  
  
"Emperor, I beg you to reconsider…the more essence we consume, the weaker the Crystal grows, the greater the imbalance… the faster the Darkening spreads!"  
  
"There is no Darkening!" Emperor SkekSo roared.  
  
SkekTek winced. "Yes, yes. Forgive, Emperor."  
  
"Forgive?" The Emperor suddenly said perniciously, approaching the cage which held SkekTek’s pet bird. He opened the cage. "So then… give me a number." And to SkekTek’s horror he began slowly strangling the little creature.  
  
"A great many." SkekTek tried not to react.  
  
"A number." The Emperor’s grip on the bird tightened, causing it to shriek.  
  
"Fifty! Fifty Gelfling! Every trine!" SkekTek croaked out, whimpering at the sounds his bird was making.  
  
"Fifty? So be it." The Emperor released the bird. "Prepare the machine." And he departed.  
  
"As you wish, My Emperor." SkekTek bowed then he went to gently closes the cage door and calm his pet. "Hush, now, Hush, now. All is well."   
  


* * *

  
  
Later in the morning, SkekSil already had a plan of his own. He dismissed the guard and made his way over to a huge, three piped horn shaped like the skull of some beast. At once the Chamberlain began to activate it, the horn releasing a foreboding sound that could be heard miles away.  
  
In the banquet hall, several of the other skeksis had remained. The horn’s call resounded, even the podlings dragging a food cart stopped briefly to hear it. SkekEkt and SkekAyuk, who had been sleeping soundly with their heads on the table awoke with a start.  
  
"Aah! The horn! The horn!" SkekEkt shrieked, startling SkekOk. "Who has summoned SkekMal the Hunter?"  
  
"Oh, it’s been many a trine since we last heard the horn!" SkekAyuk commented nervously.  
  
SkekLach shook his head, unamused. "Nothing good ever follows its horrid bleating."  
  
"Who dares call the Hunter back to the Castle?" SkekZok scowled.  
  
SkekVar answered. "Isn’t it obvious? The desperate chamberlain."  
  
"But why? Why? Why would Chamberlain risk life and limb to call upon the hunter?" questioned SkekEkt.  
  
"To do the job the Chamberlain cannot: To capture both Rian and the human prince." SkekVar then added with a guffaw, "But I hope the Hunter skins the Chamberlain alive first!"   
  
He started laughing as did all the other skeksis.  
  
The call of the horn could be heard many miles away. A fearsome figure lurked in the forest, having caught the trail of a human woman on horseback the previous evening. Then he heard the horn… he was being summoned back to the castle and that usually meant the promise of new prey.  
  


* * *

  
  
Meanwhile, after Aughra and the three good fairies left the Castle of the Crystal, they’d pondered on how go about fixing things. Obviously the fairies’ magic can’t heal the Crystal, it would be as if applying a small bandage to a deep wound. Then a line of arrow landed in the ground before them, Aughra correctly guessed they were from UrVa, the Archer, who wanted them to follow.  
  
The trail of arrows lead them straight to Vliste-Saba, the Sanctuary tree.  
  
"Sanctuary tree," Aughra murmured wistfully, "We have not spoken in a long time."  
  
"Nor have we, Mother Aughra." The Archer emerged from under the giant tree roots to greet them.  
  
"UrVa, I thought those arrows were yours." Merryweather remarked.  
  
"Two years since we’ve last spoken." Flora nods.  
  
"It’s lovely to see you." Fauna greeted kindly.  
  
UrVa nodded. "Greetings to you good fairies."  
  
"Archer, old friend…" Aughra acknowledged then demanded. "Why make me walk so far?!"  
  
"To bring you here."  
  
"No. I don’t need trees, I need to find the song of Thra! But its tune eludes me, has Thra gone quiet?"  
  
"No, Thra still sings." replied the Archer.  
  
"Then why do I not hear it?"  
  
"Because you turned your eye away from Thra," UrVa responded, he looked up to the sky. "Towards the stars…"  
  
"So many stars…" Aughra mumbled. "Goes on and on."  
  
UrVa turned his head back to them. "Like you, the fairies and I… on and on."  
  
"Too long, I’m afraid." Fauna said softly.  
  
"We do not get to decide when our part in the song is finished." UrVa said calmly.  
  
"I trusted the skeksis to look after Thra, I took their word…" Aughra began.  
  
"And their gifts." UrVa added quietly.  
  
Aughra nods grimly. "You speak true, UrVa."  
  
"We gave the skeksis the benefit of a doubt." Flora added, "But I’m afraid it proved to be a fatal mistake."  
  
"And one the kingdoms surrounding Thra are paying for." Merryweather said soberly.  
  
"But now I have returned from my cosmic voyage to make things right!" Aughra said earnestly, "But I cannot guide destiny if I cannot hear the song!"  
  
"That is why I am here." UrVa said warmly.  
  
"You’ll teach it to me?" Aughra asked him hopefully.  
  
"Oh, no."  
  
"Well if not you, then another Mystic!"  
  
"We could always pay them a visit and request their help," Fauna suggested.  
  
UrVa shook his head. "The Mystics are hidden safely away until they are needed."  
  
"They are needed now!" Aughra urged.  
  
"There is one who can help."  
  
"There is?" The fairies asked collectively.  
  
They watched as the Archer took an arrow from his quiver and shoot it into the air and land on the ground. When they looked back to UrVa he was already gone.  
  
"How did you..? Archer!" Aughra called out. "If you cannot show Aughra the song of Thra, then who can?"  
  
The fairies hovered over the arrow thoughtfully.  
  
"It’s probably just a hunch… but suppose he means you need to listen to nature itself?" Flora suggested.  
  
Aughra approached and pulls the arrow out. "Arrow points to ground…Arrow points to…" she gasped. "Thra! Thra will teach!" then she yelled out into the horizon, "Could have just said this, clearly, succinctly! Without all the WALKING!"  
  


* * *

  
  
Back at the castle, SkekSil was pacing. There was a growl, he turned with a startled yelp and found himself staring at the very individual he’d summoned to the Castle: SkekMal, the Hunter.  
  
Compared to the other skeksis, SkekMal aside from having all four arms fully functional, he is both agile and lethal, striking, and vanishing before his prey can even know he was coming.   
  
"Chamberlain…"  
  
"Hunter."  
  
"What is my prey?"  
  
"Stonewood warrior and a human prince."  
  
"Gelfing? Human?"  
  
The Chamberlain nods with a whimper.  
  
"You insult me." The Hunter began to walk to walk way.  
  
"No! It is I who has been insulted, yes?" SkekSil held up his bandaged left hand, "Look what the General had done to my hand."  
  
"Poor SkekSil… still consumed by petty squabbles. When will you learn? Only the hunt matters!" SkekMal then turned away with a growl.  
  
SkekSil spoke quickly, trying to keep his attention. "Wait, wait! This gelfling named Rian. He is thief. Already bested Scientist and myself. Now he and prince are fugitives. Spies. Any gelfling that stand before skeksis and escape with life… a human who defeated the dark fairy Maleficent. They’re no ordinary prey, yes?"  
  
SkekMal had stopped to listen, already intrigued. He turned and got close, to face SkekSil. "Say more!"  
  
"They both defy us! Spreads deceit and slander…threat to all skeksis. Such preys would make quite the trophy." The Chamberlain held up the piece he’d torn from Rian’s clothes and Phillip’s cape to the hunter.  
  
SkekMal took the items eagerly, sniffing them to get the scent.  
  
"Is part of Rian’s clothing. Cape belonged to Human prince. Is good, hmmm?"  
  
SkekMal declared, "I will take their lying tongues!"  
  
And he dashed away, the hunt had begun.  
  


* * *

  
  
In the meantime, Brea had discovered a hidden passageway under the All-Maudra’s throne. The stir lead down to an intricate doorway with a strange inscription: “Thra’s true balance will be found, when natural order is sound.”  
  
She’d tried pushing the door open without much luck, only when she’d removed the jeweled orb (which had begun to glow when taken) by chance did it open. Inside she found a vast chamber with large stones covered in runic marks in the very center but engraved all over the room were the symbols of all seven gelfling clans. Brea soon deduced that it must be a puzzle she had to solve herself.  
  
Of course, she tried almost every order she could think of: Highest to lowest, lowest to highest etc. But the rocks only vibrated, nothing else happened. What was she missing?  
  
"Nothing makes sense," Brea said, looking through her journal. "Mother always said that Vapra was the highest clan but on two attempts the Grottan symbol had lit up. Which is ridiculous because everyone knows that the Grottan… are the lowest Clan. At least that’s what we always say." She looked at the glowing object on her hand, "But what if were wrong?"  
  
She pondered the inscription in the doorway. "Except…there is no correct order, because no Clan is above any of the others! It isn’t a puzzle, it’s a lie!"  
  
Frustrated, she set the jeweled orb down on the pile of rocks and attempted to walk out only for the object to glow as did the symbols within the chamber. And to her shock, the door closed!  
  
"That’s it: we’re all one!"  
  
Her amazement grew when the rocks in the center of the room began to float and fly around, taking the shape of a giant rock golem. Even more so when it extended a curved limb and placed it upon a circular revolving section that composed its left wrist. What happened next was that a pre-recorded message spoke out to her.  
  
"Be not afraid, this creature is Lore. And while he may seem threatening, you are perfectly safe."  
  
"Hello Lore," Bea greeted. "My name is Brea."  
  
"Now Lore will guide you to the answers you seek. So travel swift."  
  
What she didn’t know was that as the lightened symbols turned off, the throne room passage opened again, alerting a nearby paladin. The next part of the message wafting up the passageway.  
  
"I’m sure you have many questions. Lore has imprinted on you, he is now your guardian and he will protect you on your journey to the circle of the sun. There you will find the key to freeing both gelfling and humans from skeksis power forever."  
  
Then suddenly Lore made a growl.  
  
"What is it?" Brea asked  
She received her answer when Seladon accompanied by two paladins arrived.  
  
"Get away from it, Brea!" Seladon ordered.  
  
"You don’t understand!" Brea cried.  
  
"I understand it speaks heresy!"  
  
Lore advanced threateningly towards the hostile three but Brea got in front of them. "Lore, stop! It’s alright, she’s my sister!" Brea urged Lore. "She’s my sister."  
  
Fortunately, Lore calmed down considerably at Brea’s words.  
  
"Brea, what have you done?" Seladon questioned, still in shock.   
  


* * *

  
  
Night was falling, and a storm was fast approaching. Rian and Phillip had reached a poling tavern in the middle of the forest, en route to King Hubert’s kingdom. They entered not realizing they were being watched by four cloaked figures: two gelfling from different clans, with another human prince and his bride accompanying them. The female gelfling nodded to her companion grimly before entering.  
  
Inside a lively party was going on, the podlings were certainly enjoying themselves. Phillip had to duck his head down many times since he was much taller than the podlings and any of the gelflings. Then he and Rin took a seat a nearby table. One of the podlings handed them mugs to their surprise.  
  
"But - I didn't order this." Rian told the podling.  
  
"Nor I." Phillip added.  
  
Podling waiter points to a nearby counter. "Lady. Lady. Lady."  
  
The two see an old Podling woman blow a kiss at them.  
  
"Oh. Thank you." Rian shrugged. Phillip waved sheepishly.  
  
The Old Podling woman swoons. At the same time, the four strangers started to approach removing their hoods. The female gelfling – a Drenchen - had warm creamy skin, brown eyes and her long teal- tinged hair was done in braids and dreadlocks. The male gelfling had black hair and brown eyes, he was a Spriton. The two humans with them lowered their hoods, it was Snow White with Ferdinand. And the confrontation that would follow could possibly get ugly.  
  
Rian felt someone behind him but didn’t look up. "Sorry, I don’t want to dance…" Only to find a blade pointed at him, courtesy of the female Drenchen. "Don’t move, hands on the table." She cast a dark glance at a stunned Phillip. "And that goes for you too."  
  
Phillip held still. He didn't think he had much choice. Now wasn't the time for bold moves.  
  
"Naia, wait." Snow white pleaded with the female Drenchen. "They should have a reasonable explanation, at least give them a chance."  
  
"You're Gurjin's sister." Rian said, looking at Naia in recognition.  
  
"And this is Kylan." Naia nodded at the Spriton gelfling.  
  
"We're not here for a fight." Kylan said evenly.  
  
"Then why did you want to see us?" Phillip asked her.  
  
"You two traitors are coming with us." Naia said darkly.  
  
"We're not traitors!" Rian protested.  
  
"I don't care, the skeksis want you and I want my brother." Naia snapped. "So I'm going to make a trade."  
  
"Be reasonable, King Hubert could easily accuse you of treason." Ferdinand attempted to diffuse the situation. "Do you honestly believe there wouldn't be any repercussion if you traded his only son with Rian to the skeksis?"  
  
"I beg of you. Think this through before you act." Phillip implored Naia.  
  
Just then someone stabbed a sword into the table in front of them, causing many of the podling patrons to scream in fright.  
  
It was Tavra. "I'll take it from here, Drenchen."  
  
"You're not taking anything, Vapran!" Naia hissed.  
  
"I am the princess Tavra," Tavra declared strongly. "I have been tasked by the All Maudra herself to return with these criminals to the citadel..."  
  
"And I am the daughter of Maudra Laesid..." Naia retorted sternly.  
  
Kylan interrupted, "Perhaps we should all take a deep calming breath."  
  
"Yes, we first need to sort this whole thing out." Ferdinand agreed.  
  
Tavra then said, "Rian murdered a member of my clan!"  
  
"But he didn't!" Phillip protested.  
  
"What are you talking about, human?" Tavra demanded to know.  
  
"They're going to the Crystal castle with me!" Naia declared sternly.  
  
"You're in over your head go back to your swamp!" Tavra answered back.  
  
Ferdinand and Snow white looked worriedly from Naia to Tavra. Phillip was actually rubbing at his forehead in irritation.  
  
"That's enough!" Rian shouted. He then pulls out the vial containing Mira' essence.  
  
"What is that?" Kylan questioned.  
  
"Dreamfast with me and you'll find out."  
  
"Everyone knows your mind is infected." Tavra glowered. "We dreamfast we take in your sickness, you've already spread it to the human beside you!"  
  
That does it Phillip slammed his hand on the table in frustration. "I'm not insane!" He snapped. "Furthermore, Rian has done nothing of the sort to me when he dream-fasted with me and King Stefan!"  
  
Rian confirms. "The skeksis spread the lie, so that the truth dies with me."   
  
"So what is this then? Some sort of potion?" Snow white said looking at the vial, something about felt off.  
  
"It's...all that's left of Mira." Phillip answered.  
  
Snow white gasped, hand to her mouth. Rian turned to Naia, "The truth about your brother. And what happened to Mira."  
  
Kylan volunteered, "I'll dreamfast with you."  
  
"So will I." Snow White offered. Ferdinand looked to her in concern.  
  
"Kylan! Snow white, no!" Naia protested.  
  
"The skeksis may rule the land, but they do not rule my heart." Kylan responded.  
  
Snow white patted Naia's shoulder in reassurance, "Perhaps by dream-fasting we could find out what's true or not."  
  
"Then I volunteer as well." Ferdinand nods grimly.  
  
"My mother would want to know the whole truth." Tavra stated.  
  
Naia said nothing. Rian looks to her, "What's the matter? Scared?"  
  
The female Drenchen sighed ruefully and said to Rian. "If I come out of this crazy, the last thing I do before I lose my mind is take your life!"  
  
"Sounds fair." Rian answered.  
  
Phillip said warily, "It won't come to that, I assure you."   
  
The four gelflings held hands with the three humans amidst the uncertain gazes of the podling patrons. It was time to see the truth for themselves once and for all. Everything was in a haze of blue...all the memories belonging to both Phillip and Rian on that fateful day...The memories were still as fresh as the first time. Everyone present could see what had taken place in the Chamber of Life.  
  
None of them had seen Ordon walk in and hesitantly join the dream-fasting session by gently pressing his palm upon Rian and Kylan's. The dreadful memory of Mira's body disappearing into an explosion of blinding white particles ending with her wails of pain had several of the gelfling in tears. Snow white was the same and her husband had blanched from viewing this horror.  
  
Next came the memory of how Rian and Philip had managed to escape the castle thanks to Gurjin's aid.  
  
"Gurjin!" Naia gasped.  
  
Snow White pulled her hands away with a small cry of sorrow and fear. And the dream-fasting ended. Ferdinand was quick to react and comfort his wife. He was horrified by this just as much. The others opened their eyes, Rian was surprised to see his father  
  
"What is Ordon doing here?" Phillip asked, keeping his voice at a whisper.  
  
"Did you see?" Rian asked.  
  
"Yes," Ordon croaked apologetically. "Everything. I'm sorry I didn't believe you, son."  
  
"We're together now, that's all that matters." Rian hugged his father.  
  
Tavra looked down and noticed something on the table. "Look."  
  
Right there on the very wood was a symbol etched in blue energy.  
  
"We created a dream etching..." Naia whispered.  
  
"I know this symbol my sister showed it to me." Tavra murmured.  
  
"And to me...but I don't know what it means." Snow white said softly, tracing the symbol then she let out a dry sob. "How could the skeksis do something so... terrible?!"  
  
"They've done it to prolong their existence." Rian answered somberly. "But at the cost of stealing the life force from others."  
  
"And they'll surely do it again." Phillip added. He then looked to Ordon. "Captain, what news of my father-in-law, King Stefan? Is he well?"  
  
"He is." Ordon replied seriously. "But when he received word that the skeksis have branded you and my son as traitors, he was most distressed the last time I saw him."  
  
"You don't think he accidentally tipped them off. Do you?" Rian asked.  
  
"I hope not, otherwise his Queen and daughter would be in mortal danger as well." Phillip said worriedly.  
  
"We are all in danger, we must hurry to the All-Maudra and rally every gelfling to our cause!" Ordon insisted.  
  
"My brother is still a prisoner, I will go free him." Naia said determinedly.  
  
"We're still going with you." Snow white said to her. Ferdinand nodded.  
  
"Going to the castle is dangerous. Especially if you're discovered." Phillip warned them.  
  
"I will go with them." Tavra spoke up.  
  
"A Vapra and a Drenchen fighting side-by-side?" Naia commented.  
  
Tavra laughed lightly. "It really must be ends times."  
  
"Well then, we better act quickly."  
  
Kylan nods, "We'll meet you all in Ha'rar."  
  
"What do we do about this?" Snow White asked.  
  
Phillip replied steadily, "Rian and the Captain will join me to my father's kingdom, surely he'll give us his unwavering support so that we may convince the All-Maudra."   
  
"Then we wish you good luck until then." Ferdinand nods.  
  
"Thra protect us all!" Ordon agreed.

* * *

  
  
Outside the storm was underway, Phillip, Rian and his father were out in the forest attempting to find the path.  
  
"We must hurry, once the skeksis realize I’ve betrayed them, they’ll send others!" Ordon informed them.  
  
Rian said to his father, "Any guards they send will have to believe you, I can dream-fast!"  
  
Ordon shook his head. "They won’t send gelfling, the skeksis will come for us!"  
  
They continued onwards, less than ten minutes later, the Hunter himself kneeled down to examine their foot prints.  
  
"The skeksis will stop at nothing to keep their secrets." Ordon said soberly.  
  
"We’ll just have to keep moving, it’d have been faster on horseback, but the best we can do is follow the trail out of the wood." Phillip added.  
  
Without warning a blade flew out and landed in the tree beside them, just missing their heads by several inches! They turned, intending to see where it came from and saw a fearsome figure roar at them! It was huge, with a long cloaked back spiked in feathers and spines, and on its face was the fanged skull of a predator.  
  
"Go!" Phillip yelled to the two gelfling.  
  
The three ran through the woods with SkekMal pursuing. Rian was briefly separated from his father and ran past a small clearing where Deet, Hup and Aurora were warming their hands by the campfire. Buttercup was grazing lightly but glanced up.  
  
Deet cried, "That was Rian!"  
  
Philip’s voice was heard shouting, "Keep moving!"   
  
"And Philip!" Aurora swiftly got to her feet.  
  
Just then, SkekMal dashed past them from the other side yet Hup and Buttercup were the only ones to see him. Buttercup let out a scared whinny while Hup gasped in horror, pulling Deet back and tugging at Aurora’s cloak.  
  
"Oh, what is it?" Aurora was stunned to see both her horse and the podling look so frightened.  
  
"Aduba, Beast!" Hup whined. "Sada znam što te jurilo te večeri!"   
  
Aurora looked back to the forest, "But what about my husband?"  
  
"They both need our help!" Deet declared with great determination.  
  
She stood up and began to run after Rian. Aurora did the same, "I’m coming too!"  
  
"Deet! Aurora!" Hup called out to them helpless then ran after.  
  
In the forest, the trio regrouped. "I think we lost it." Rian panted.  
  
"Not for long." said Ordon.  
  
Then Rian had an idea asking, his father if he remembered how they used to catch fizzgig outside Stone-in-the-wood. That was how they formulated a plan, Rian offered to be the bait then instructed his and father and Phillip on what to do. And so it was the young gelfling who ran, wondering if the beast was going after him. There was a guttural growl several yards away, Rian looked up.  
  
What he saw turned his blood cold. He could see the Hunter climbing the trees and leaping from branch to branch like some hungry predator. Shocked, he took a step back and tumbled backwards down, down to the forest floor. Just literally an inch away from a patch of gobbles. They were carnivorous plants, that were silent unless disturbed, at which point they would collectively gnash their teeth, causing the entire patch to ripple violently.  
  
Rian had almost lost the vial but caught it in the nick of time. He barely had time to get to his feet before he heard the Hunter land behind him. Rian was trapped. If he moved forwards, he would be devoured.   
  
"I’ve come for one of my two prizes," the bestial figure growled. "Your lying tongue!" The Hunter lunged toward him.  
  
The gelfling had to dodge the Hunter’s blows, parrying them with his own blade. At that moment, a long blade cut across between him and the Hunter. It was Phillip!  
  
"Are you flesh, or are you spirit?" The Prince demanded from the Hunter.  
  
SkekMal replied haughtily, "I am the eater of both."  
  
The two clashed blades with the Hunter, was almost pushed back towards the gobbles. That was when Ordon swung to their aid, breaking the mask. Astonished they saw that this beast was none another than a skeksis!  
  
"Not quite like old times!" Rian remarked.  
  
"Very well… Father and son with the Prince!" SkekMal declared, revealing four functional arms carrying blades.  
  
"Not quite." Ordon echoed his son’s words.  
  
"Together!" The trio shouted and they parried SkekMal’s lethal swings.  
  
"Phillip!"  
  
"Aurora, stay away!" Phillip hollered back.  
  
For Deet, Hup and Aurora arrived in time to see them fighting but couldn’t do much but watch as the Hunter nearly shove them closer and closer to the gobbles. "You have heart I’ll take that too!" SkekMal kicked Ordon, knocking him and the other two back – fortunately away from the gobbles. Rian landed on his back as did Ordon but wasn’t reacting. Phillip on his stomach and when he turned, he saw SkekMal put away his other swords and raise one to advance on Rian.  
  
"Follow me!" Deet urged Hup and Aurora to go with her.  
  
"Father? Father!" Rian called out to Ordon.  
  
"Rian!" Phillip scrambled for his weapon and attempted to raise it to hack off the hunter’s hand, but someone else beat him to the punch. So to speak.  
  
"Get away from my… son!" Ordon had flung himself into the Hunter’s side, causing them both to fall onto the patch of gobbles.  
  
Phillip gaped in horror. "Ordon!"  
  
"You’re coming with me!" SkekMal snarled.  
  
Ordon raised his eyes to his son, "Rian, be brave!"   
  
Both the ex-captain and the Hunter were being wrapped in the long steams of the gobbles and were soon dragged underground to be consumed. Rian had begun to wail with grief. Deet, Hup, Aurora and even Phillip had to hold him back before he tried anything drastic.  
  
"Gone! They’re all…gone." Rian sobbed.  
  
"I’m sorry." Phillip whispered to the Stonewood gelfling.  
  
"Phillip." Aurora addressed her husband. "I’m sorry, was he a friend of yours?"  
  
"He was. Phillip hung his head. "And our troubles are far from over." He then looked to his wife, "Aurora, do you still have Buttercup with you?"  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
"Listen to me, this is very serious. The skeksis have betrayed us all."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Because, Rian and I have discovered the truth, we were being hunted. I want you to promise me that you will head for Ha'rar to warn the All-Maudra, she must know about this!"  
  
"To Ha’rar?" Aurora gaped.  
  
"That’s where we’re going!" Deet chimed in.  
  
"Good!" Phillip nods.  
  
There was a sudden ominous gurgle from the gobbles. Phillip faced Aurora and spoke to her intensely, "You’ve got to promise me you’ll warn everyone there in Ha’rar, there are gelfling that will know."  
  
"But how did the skeksis betray us? What’s happened?!" Aurora questioned worriedly. Things have gotten far more dangerous than she imagined.  
  
Again the patch of gobbles gurgled and something was speeding towards them. Shocked, Phillip shoved Aurora away to safety just as something struck him in the face. What happened next looked like something out of a phantasmagorical nightmare: The Hunter had somehow survived the gobbles, in a flash of grey skin and fangs, he’d snatched Rian up by his leg with one arm and two others dragged an unconscious Phillip into the trees.  
  
"Rian!" Deet cried.   
  
Aurora screamed in distress, "PHILLIIIIIIIIIIIP!"  
  
_**To be continued…**_


	6. The worst is yet to come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An extraordinary meeting and a tragic event.

It felt like early morning. Prince Phillip was the first to awaken to the sounds of blades being sharpened. His eyes fluttered open, he was in a sort of net tied to a tree branch. Next to him, an unconscious Rian was tied up and hanging by his ankles.

"Rian? Rian!"

Rian slowly started to stir. His eyes opened and he found where they were. Then he started to thrash. "No. No. No…" He began to moan in fear.

"At last you are awake, we can begin." SkekMal rasped.

"W-what are you going to do?"

"Claim my trophy." The Hunter pointed with a blade to his belt. To the captured duo's horror, they saw that there were skulls! At least four belonging to gelfling and two were human.

"Who - What are you?" Phillip asked, staring at the creature in horror.

"It's the Hunter!" Rian cried.

At once, the memories of the previous evening came flooding back: He, Rian and Ordon were headed for Hubert's castle when this monster attacked them. Aurora and the girl gelfling Deet had heard their cries and came running as the trio dueled the Hunter a fight which ended with Ordon heroically pushing SkekMal and himself into the Gobbles.

Phillip was reunited with his wife, pleading with her to tell the All-Maudra before - to their shock - SkekMal leapt out of the Gobbles' nest, capturing Rian and Phillip, leaving a horrified Aurora, Deet and Hup behind.

Aurora! He hoped she didn't try to follow this beast...

"How did you escape?" Phillip asked, hardly believing it.

"All were hunters, warriors." SkekMal said, referring to the skulls on his belt. "Now their strength is my own, just as yours soon will be."

And when he's done with the gelfling, the fabled warrior that took down the infamous dark fairy was next. SkekMal took Rian by the hair, and raised his blade intending to decapitate the gelfling!

"RIAN!" Phillip yelled.

Then the very last individual they were expecting showed up in time to stop the Hunter.

"No!" The Chamberlain had just stepped out from the trees. "I need both gelfling and Human Prince alive! Must bring them before Emperor!"

"I will have my trophies! I will have this human's head AND this gelfling's tongue!" SkekMal roared bringing the blade up ready to cut Rian.

"Don't you touch him, monster!" Phillip shouted.

"No! No..." SkekSil actually ran up to talk to SkekMal. "After I drag them back to castle, yes? After Emperor sees my triumph. After General is humiliated. After I have my seat back. _My_ trophy."

The Hunter scoffed, "Pathetic! You hunt a chair?"

"No. I hunt _power._" The Chamberlain replied calmly, "You have your trophy, I have mine."

SkekMal narrowed his eyes but nodded once. "I will honor your hunt." And he let go of Rian's neck. "Take your trophy, and I will take mine. But if you deny me..."

"Yes, yes!" SkekSil said nervously in acknowledgement. "Hunter will never stop until Hunt is finished."

The next thing the two knew they were being dragged towards a skeksis carriage. It could only belong to the Chamberlain. Phillip started to kick about. He thought he could loosen the net a little. Not that it mattered, the prince was the first to have his wrists tied and roughly shoved inside as was Rian.

* * *

Aurora had been in shock after she'd seen Phillip get dragged off by SkekMal. It had taken much reassurance and encouragement from Deet and Hup, to calm her. Once she did, she gathered her courage and faith, knowing she must head to Ha'rar with her new friends as her husband had asked her.

So here they were on the path to Ha'rar, Aurora leading Buttercup by the reins and Deet walking alongside, singing a Grottan lullaby. They then noticed Hup had stopped behind them.

"Hup?" Deet was the first to turn around. "Am I going the wrong way again?"

A closer looked revealed the podling was sniffling a little bit. "No go Ha'rar!"

"But I have to go. Aurora and I both do. The All-Maudra has to know about the darkening and what had happened to Rian and Prince Philip." Deet explained.

Aurora stopped for a moment, then kneeled to the podling's eye level. "What is it, Hup? Is there something troubling you?"

"Hup scared..." The podling replied, his eyes were watery. He added something in his native language referring to the Hunter. "Hup ne scared Hup...Hup scared _Deet!_ _Aurora!_"

Deet guessed. "...You're scared for _us?_"

Hup nods sadly. "...Hup want to protect friends..." He looks at the wooden spoon in his hand. "Otsa ne sword. _Otsa spoon! Silly spoon!_" He throws the spoon to the ground. "Hup ne Paladin...Hup _nobody._" And he covered his face, sobbing.

Aurora gently patted the little podling's head. "You know that's not true."

"Did nobody save me from the Spitter? Did nobody stand up for me in Stone-in-the-wood?" Deet asked Hup, in an effort help him regain his confidence. "Did nobody help calm Buttercup, and lead him to safe area? Did nobody protect us from gobbles?"

"Ne Hup did." Hup responded tearfully.

"Exactly." Aurora nods kindly.

"You're on your way to Ha'rar to become a paladin…" Deet said then knelt to pick up Hup's spoon and handing it to him. "If you ask me, you already are."

The ladies' words were enough to help Hup restore his courage and confidence. He took his spoon said something proudly in podling and pointed forwards in the way that could only meant 'Onwards, to Ha'rar!'

It wouldn't be long now, they were already getting closer to the mountain area.

* * *

Meanwhile, upon Emperor SkekSo's orders, SkekZok and SkekVar have arrived to Ha'rar to recruit at least seven paladin 'volunteers' but it was really a cover so that they can unknowing victims to be drained.

"Curse these low gelfling ceilings!" SkekZok griped, his headdress bumping into the hanging chrysalis on the ceiling.

Next to him, SkekVar was just watching the blue and yellow hanging cocoons with interest.

The All-Maudra arrived. "My Lords, this is an unexpected pleasure."

SkekVar then picked a yellow unamoth chrysalis in his hands like a piece of fruit. "What is this?"

"That is a unamoth chrysalis, General." The All-Maudra replied. "The Sigil of the Vapra clan."

Then to her horror, and SkekZok's visible disgust, SkekVar bit into it. And he ended up regretting it, SkekVar gagged on the taste and tossed the remains out the open window. "Disgusting!"

SkekZok shook his head and turned to the All-Maudra, "We bear ill-tidings All-Maudra, the arathim grow increasingly bold."

"Ill-tidings indeed."

"Arathim have been sighted as far as the great Sog. Another rebellion appears inevitable."

"The Vapra stand ready to defend Thra."

"Ha! Exemplary! We require the seven strongest gelfling from each clan. They will have the privilege of fighting alongside their Lords. Of course, we cannot guarantee the volunteers' safe return."

"Perhaps the arathim's aggression had something to do with the blight." The All-Maura wondered.

"There is no Blight!" SkekVar snapped. "You will present us with seven volunteers, we will take them with us when we depart tonight. That is all."

"As you wish my Lords." The All-Maudra bowed and she left the room.

When she left, SkekVar reached for another chrysalis. A blue one this time.

"Don't." SkekZok told him.

SkekVar ignored him and took a bite. "Better."

* * *

Soon the carriage drove off with just them and the Chamberlain.

"Struggle is pointless, but welcome to try if it helps pass the time." SkekSil taunted.

"Don't play with your food, coward!" Rian glared. "Just kill me now!"

"Kill?" SkekSil shook his head. "Dead Rian and Prince are no good to Chamberlain. No good for skeksis, need alive."

"What for? We won't willingly help you!" Phillip protested.

Rian agreed with Phillip's words, "That will never happen. We'll make sure everyone from Thra to the neighboring kingdoms know what you truly are!"

SkekSil smirked, "And _what are_ skeksis, hmmm?"

Rian glowered. "Evil."

The slimy skeksis laughed. "Delightful! How are skeksis evil? Please, do tell!"

"You killed an innocent gelfling for their essence!" Phillip snapped, "It's more than obvious!"

"Hmmmmm... all things kill! Is Z'nid Bird evil because it eats crawling Nurloc?" SkekSil questioned mockingly.

Rian retorts, "Birds eat to live."

SkekSil replied, "So do Skeksis. All living things consume other things to survive. Not evil. Natural."

"Oh, and I suppose you'll claim Maleficent's actions against my wife were entirely justified?" Phillip demanded.

"Her curse, you mean." SkekSil clarified.

Phillip riposted. "She also had her grunts capture me, intending to leave me to rot away in the dungeon so that her curse can never be broken."

"Wasn't that around that time some strange sleeping spell had fallen over the realm for a few hours?" Rian wondered.

"Yes, that was. Everyone else slept so long as Aurora did." Phillip confirmed.

"And in ageless sleep no less..." SkekSil commented snidely.

"The point is there was nothing natural about what you did to Mira!" Rian accused.

"Death is unnatural. Death is cruel joke. Death mocks life. Mocks skeksis." SkekSil hissed. "But no more. Skeksis conquer death. And you gelfling and human would do same in skeksis place."

"By stealing the life from innocent lives like some sort of vampire?" Phillip said in disbelief. "I think not."

"We are nothing alike." Rian agreed.

"Furthermore, what use is there prolonging life if your loved ones are not there with you?" Phillip reasoned. "Why not instead do the same as all living creatures, leave behind a legacy? With either an apprentice or with children."

The Chamberlain cleared his throat harshly, although he looked a little flustered.

"We are straying from subject." SkekSil sneered. As if they needed to know about the no mating law the Emperor imposed upon the skeksis centuries ago. "When friend being drained, what did you do? Stop us, fight skeksis? "

"There's was nothing I could do!" Rian protests.

"Would anyone have believed us without actual proof?" Phillip challenged.

"You run. Yes and when Drenchen friend is caught, what did you do?"

"What Gurjin told us to-"

"Run, yes?" SkekSil interrupts. "Save self. Now Stefan is also incarcerated." He'd said the last part with a cold smirk.

"You're bluffing." Phillip stated, not wanting to believe it.

"Thought King could deceive Skeksis? Warn others in secret? No, he was discovered." SkekSil taunted. "And what of Gelfling's father? Gobbled up by gobbles. So son could run, save self."

"I tried! I just couldn't save them." Rian mumbled.

"Now gelfling tells truth, you couldn't save any of them."

"Someone had to make sure the truth was known. Gurjin asked us to go. We did as he wished." Phillip protested, refusing to be taken in by the Chamberlain's words.

SkekSil countered. "But what if it was possible to save all the rest? Hmmmm."

* * *

Back in Ha'rar, Seladon and Brea were arguing furiously.

"First you erase an Elder Sifa's memory, then you desert the Order of Lesser Service…"

"His memory will probably return in time." Brea retorted. "Would you stop- Seladon!"

"Now I find you scheming with a monster beneath the throne!"

Brea sighed in exasperation. "You make it sound much more nefarious than it really is!"

"I heard you and that monster…"

"His name is Lore!" Brea corrected angrily.

"Conspiring to end skeksis rule. What happens to the gelfling is the skeksis fall? What happens to Mother?" Seladon reminded her.

Brea questioned coldly. "Is it Mother you're worried about, or her crown?"

"Why you self-"

"Seladon!" The All-Maudra walks in.

At once, both sisters began talking all at once trying to get a word in until their Mother interrupts them.

"Brea, why aren't you with the Order of Lesser service?" questioned the All-Maudra.

Brea drops her gaze briefly. "I ran away… but for a very good reason! I found a secret chamber."

"We don't have time for stories today, Brea." Her mother chided, "The Lords are here.""

"The skeksis are here?"

Seladon took this chance to speak, "Mother, Brea built a monster beneath the throne. And she intends to turn it against the skeksis!"

"He's not a monster!"

"Brea, you have defied me time and again." The All-Maudra scolded.

"I mean no disrespect."

"Yes, you do! To me, to the skeksis, to anyone who values tradition over self-righteous disobedience!"

Brea cried, "I value truth, I value knowledge! Right now an ancient creature holding a mysterious message is waiting in a secret chamber beneath your throne! Don't you want to know what he has to say?"

Mother and child stared at each other for a moment.

"Mother think of your responsibilities," Seladon

"Imagine the possibilities." Brea pleaded.

The All-Maudra hesitated then said "Show me, Brea."

"But Mother!" Seladon protested.

"Seladon, I'm sending you south to our landstrider herds… I must know more of this mysterious blight."

Seladon whined. "But you need me. Let me stay and help you, I don't understand."

The All-Maudra embraced her eldest daughter. "You will when you become All-Maudra."

However Seladon raised her head over her mother's shoulder to glare spitefully at Brea and she stormed off in a huff.

Once she was gone the All Maudra said to her youngest child, "Now take me to your monster."

Brea beamed and lead the way.

* * *

Back in the carriage, SkekSil continued his attempted verbal machinations. "All gelfling are in danger, Rian must confess to murder of Mira."

"What?!" Phillip snapped incredulously. "You know that's a brazen lie!"

"Stand with skeksis and silence whispers of rebellion. Stop war before it starts."

Rian glared. "You don't care a thing for the gelfling or humans."

"False. I am friend. I am only reason you two are still alive."

"You only want us alive because you want something from us. It's not difficult to see." Phillip retorted.

"So that we can live as your slaves," Rian grumbled at the skeksis.

SkekSil shrugged casually, "Is slave if neither human nor gelfling know they are slave? Both were happy eating, drinking, dancing, and running like fizzgig!"

"We're not your pets."

"False. You both live only a few trine. Skeksis are immortal. We are to you as what you are to crawlies: the choice is pets or enemies. Choose wisely." SkekSil replied.

Rian was thoughtful for a moment. "And if I say what you want, will you stop draining gelfling?"

"Cannot promise." SkekSil turned his head arrogantly away.

"You can't keep up the charade forever. Someone else will see the truth." Phillip warned the Skeksis sitting across from them.

"And I refuse!" Rian interjected.

The Chamberlain actually snarled into their faces, "All lose, or few lose all! War is end!"

"Unless we win!" Rian answered back.

SkekSil huffed then pulled on the lever. "Halt!" The carriage came to a stop in the middle of a forest path. The Chamberlain then held up a curved short sword.

Rian gasped, Phillip steeled himself… only for SkekSil to simply cut their binds and for the carriage to open.

"Go then!" SkekSil scoffed. "Run! Have your war! But it will be on Rian and Prince Philip's head when both gelfling and humans die, because you chose to run again!"

"Sometimes, you have to retreat to win." Phillip replied coolly.

They all looked out at the forest wilderness as if in contemplation. Rian seemed to consider leaving, only to slump down in his seat. Phillip stared but refused to leave without the young gelfling.

"Hmmmm...At last a gelfling with sense." SkekSil smirked. He pressed down on the levers for the armaligs, so that the carriage may start moving again.

The red robed skeksis steepled his fingers. "Is difficult being voice of reason in such crazed world."

"You? A voice of reason? Why do you feel you are one such person?" Phillip questioned.

SkekSil was unphased, "In place where many favor brute strength, someone has to."

* * *

Meanwhile, Aurora arrives with Deet and Hup to Ha'rar. The Grottan gelfling girl and the podling were on Buttercup's back as Aurora gently led the reins of her horse through the Vapran city.

Deet was enthralled, "Ha'rar is beautiful! What's the white stuff?"

"Oh, snow!" Hup responded.

"Think of it as raindrops frozen into ice crystals and falling in light white flakes or lying on the ground as the powdery white layers you see." Aurora explained warmly. "Since it's in the mountains, it's no surprise. The difference is that in the other kingdoms it only snows in wintertime."

Several of the Vapran were staring, some didn't even look at the small group. Not that it mattered, Aurora knew what the Citadel looked like, having visited with her husband and father on separate occasions.

"Ah, there it is!"

Hup and Deep gaped at the Citadel. There it was, now all they needed was a way in.

"If I couldn't get in to see Maudra Fara dressed like this…" Deet mumbled. "Then I'll never get in to see the All-Maudra."

"I'm sure we'll think of something." Aurora reassured her.

Even so she wondered, would they even recognize her without her crown or signature gown? Just then, Hup appeared with a few garments then pulled Deet to one side with Aurora following. With their help, Deet was dressed up to at least resemble a Vapran lady. Then they were up by the gates.

"This will never work, they're never going to believe I'm Vapran." Deet worried.

"Will work watch!" Hup said confidently. "Paladin! Brother Paladin!" he called to the paladin then explained he was a protector and escort to Princess Aurora and Vapran lady (he meant Deet). "Donosi velike vijesti iz Coraziona. Velika vijest! Noble quest, important message for All-Maudra."

Aurora removed her hood and showed her family's seal upon a ring she brought with her, she hoped it would suffice. The other gelflings at the gates gasped.

"It is the princess of Corazion!"

"The princess Aurora, here in Ha'rar?"

The paladin looked at the small group. "I shall escort you personally to the All-Maudra."

"Thank you." Aurora said amiably as Deet and Hup gasped with delight.

* * *

Back on the forest trail, Phillip and Rian were still in the carriage with the scheming Chamberlain. Just then, they heard something outside, right on the top of the carriage.

"What's that?" SkekSil wondered.

There was also the sound of galloping hoof beats fast approaching. And a familiar face hung upside down from the left side to peer into the carriage, causing the Chamberlain to yelp.

"Hello there!"

"Gurjin!" Rian and Phillip gaped simultaneously.

The moment SkekSil reached for him, Gurjin pulled himself back up.

"Hey Rian! Phillip!" Another familiar face called from the right window of the carriage.

"Naia!" The two males exclaimed.

At the same time, Ferdinand showed up at the right-side window on his horse, Astor. "So if we continue on this path, we should be reaching Bayangor?" The prince quipped to SkekSil.

"It's time to go!" Naia reached out her hands to Rian.

"So long!" Rian said to SkekSil before taking Rian's hands so he could be pulled up.

"No! Gelfling, come back!" SkekSil snapped.

Abruptly a familiar horse galloped up to the left side window. "Samson!" Phillip was relieved to see his steed was alive and in one piece.

"Your turn!" Snow white's voice called.

Phillip didn't need telling twice, he jumped from the window onto his horse, much to the Chamberlain's fury.

"Prince! Come back here!" He snarled.

"Thank you!" Rian said to the Drenchen twins on the top of the carriage.

"It's good to see you two!"

"You too, Gurjin!"

Not about to let his plan be foiled, the Chamberlain took a short sword and began stabbing the carriage ceiling intending to impale the gelfling. This forced the three to jump onto the three separate wheels of the carriage.

Snow white hurried on her horse. "Are you alright?" she called.

"We're fine!" Naia cried back.

The trio of gelfling at Snow white's urging, unhooked the armaligs from the carriage. When he saw what was happening, SkekSil shrieked in terror and ducked back into the carriage before it went rolling down towards the ravine.

"Look, there they are!" Someone up ahead had cried out.

To Phillip and Rian's surprise, they saw several little men with white beards on ponies waving them over.

"Who are they?" Rian blinked.

Naia was the one who replied with a grin, "Friends of Snow white. They agreed to help."

"I'll wager these must be three of the seven dwarves Snow white has befriended." Phillip understood.

Snow white smiled. "The very same ones."

"Wait, the vial!" Rian suddenly cried. "He has the vial!"

"Does who? I mean, who does?" Doc asked.

"Rian, wait!" The humans called out to the Stonewood Gelfling who ran toward the fallen carriage.

However, many of them froze when a hand clawed its way out of the right window. Out of the carriage, coughing and spitting, came SkekSil. He emerged almost too big for the door. His robes then squeezed out and billowed as he stepped into the snow, rising to his full height. His green eyes smoldered with anger as he cast his gaze upon them.

"Gelfling," he hissed. The, he saw Naia. "... Drenchen. So you live." He then set his eyes on a way Snow white, next to Ferdinand and his lip curled. "Hmmmm. Revived Snowdrop."

The dwarves were holding up various mining tools defensively in case the skeksis got too close.

"Dwarves? Thought they all vanished." SkekSil commented darkly.

"Give me the vial, Chamberlain," Rian stepped forward, holding out his hand.

"You heard him. Over hand, I mean hand it over!" Doc ordered.

"And make it snappy!" Grumpy added.

Ferdinand chimed in, "Surrender the vial and you can go free!"

Everyone tensed when SkekSil jerked his right hand, but he was only flipping his sleeve back. He then reached into his cloak and slowly withdrew the glass vial which held the last of Mira's essence. "The vial ... this vial?" he asked mockingly.

"Give it!" Rian repeated, his voice was shaking.

He started to step forward, but the Chamberlain pulled the stopper out with a sickening, wet pop. "Stop where you are." The command wasn't the wheedling, puling sound it had been a moment ago. Now it was heavy, boiling with deep-seated fury. He held the vial as if he would pour it out onto the grass, and Rian stopped short.

"You think you can command me?" the Chamberlain asked, a low feral growl growing in the back of his throat. "You, puny Gelfling? Or willful humans? Hard headed dwarves? Giving me orders? A Skeksis? You dare to command me?"

"The Skeksis won't rule the Gelfling or humans much longer, not once we prove to them what you've done," Naia said, brandishing her dagger. "To the Crystal, and to our people."

"So hand over the vial before we make an example of you," Rian said. He leveled his eyes at the Chamberlain.

An uneasy silence followed. SkekSil's green eyes darted back and forth between them. "I've always wondered," the Chamberlain began, "how Vapra tastes." Then he tilted his head back and emptied the vial into his mouth with sadistic glee.

"No!" Rian cried. "Mira!"

"Rian, don't!" Naia cried.

Both Grumpy and Dopey tackled Rian as he threw himself at the Chamberlain. They rolled to a stop in the grass and watched in horror. The Skeksis had gone motionless, hands outstretched as he dosed his eyes and sucked in a long, deep breath. He shivered violently from his head to the tips of his claws, dropping the empty vial. "TASTY! TASTY!"

The terrible words echoed off the cold cliffs. SkekSil's back straightened, and what feathers and spines remained on his serpentine neck filled with long-lost luster. His head tilted down, and when he looked upon them this time, his green eyes had a spark of lightning within them. "Now," he said. "We send her back to Thra."

He stomps on the vial, smashing it to pieces.

"Miraaaaaaaaa!" Rian wailed as SkekSil cackled.

There goes the evidence and what was left of the departed Mira. The red robed skeksis threw back his cloak and drew a short, sharp blade, smiling at them with a mouth of razor teeth. "Now, what were you saying about making an example of me?"

"Rian, we have to go," Naia urged. "We have to go."

"No—the vial—Mira—"

Dopey stepped before the Chamberlain. For a moment, the youngest dwarf look fearful before suddenly blinking, he then reached into the small satchel he'd been carrying.

"What do you have there, little dwarf?"

Before SkekSil could even lift the blade, Dopey had pulled out one the condiments he brought along to use for their meals and tossed it into SkekSil's face.

"MY EYES! AHHH!"

Even revitalized by the Gelfling essence, the Chamberlain dropped to his knees. Without waiting to see how long the effect would last, the group made a run for it, leaving the Skeksis Lord's shrill screams behind them.

That ought to put some distance between them.

* * *

The Paladin led the trio through the citadel. Deet was gazing around in wonder as was Hup, Aurora brought up the rear wearing her hood up.

"Stop. Who are these three?"

"Princess Seladon, this Vapran lady needs to speak with the All-Maudra."

"The All-Maudra is indisposed." Seladon said pointedly.

"Oh please, it's important." Deet pleaded.

"You're no Vapran lady." Seladon noticed. "You're only wearing Vapran garments _poorly_."

Deet brightly explained herself. "Well, my name is Deet… I'm a Grottan. I was sent by Maudra Argot to warn the All-Maudra. The Sanctuary tree gifted me with a vision…"

Seladon scoffed, not believing Deet.

"My apologies princess, she obviously has some sort of frenzy." The Paladin said, intending to lead the group out.

Aurora stepped in front of Deet and Hup defensively and lowered her hood. Then the princess of Corazion sighed wearily. "Yes, it's lovely to see you too, Seladon."

"_Princess Aurora_. I didn't expect you." Seladon said when she saw the human princess.

"Unforeseen circumstances have brought me to Thra, starting with the mysterious Blight that has begun affecting the farmlands in Corazion." Aurora said gravely, "The Grottan gelfling and podling here have lent me their aid without question while I was en route to Ha'rar."

"They have? How generous of them." Seladon stated. There was no trace of empathy in that remark.

Aurora pursed her lips. The All-Maudra, Mayrin, was a fine woman as was the stoic Tavra. Brea was charming and witty, whereas Seladon was cold as ice. The eldest daughter of the gelfling princesses never said it directly, but she believes Aurora is unfit as a princess due to having lived in the woods for the first sixteen years of her life without 'proper training' into protocol.

Still Aurora refused to let her new friends be denigrated. "Surely, you'll not refuse the petition from one princess to another. As such you must treat my friends with respect." The taller lady said, staring her down.

"I'll speak with them." Seladon said to the paladin, "_Alone_."

"Yes, princess." The paladin bowed and left.

Seladon turned now to Aurora and the other two and said disdainfully, "Now tell me."

"Go on, Deet," Aurora encouraged the Grottan girl, "Tell her what you've told me."

"Well, it all started when I was bitten by a baby Nurloc..." Deet explained. She'd recapped their entire journey to Seladon, who sneered.

"Hmm, you spin quite the tale, Grottan."

"It's not a tale. This is what happened. I can vouch for it." Aurora assured the Gelfling princess.

"Dream-fast with me!" Deet offered, holding up her hand.

Seladon backed up in disgust. "When was the last time you washed your hand?"

"Why would I ever wash my hands?"

"Dream-fast with us both." Aurora then smirked mischievously. "Unless you're afraid to be proven wrong."

She knew it was a weak attempt at baiting Seladon into doing what they asked. But questioning a person's mettle was often successful. It had never failed before.

As expected, Seladon glowered at her but placed her left palm against Deet's right. Then Aurora pressed her hand gently upon their smaller hands for the dream fasting to begin.

* * *

Within the citadel, under the throne room Brea was showing the secret room where she'd found Lore.

"This way, Mother."

The All-Maudra followed and gasped as she looked around in amazement, "All this beneath my throne…I-I had no idea!"

Lore approached making her gasp louder, Brea had him remain calm. Seeing that the rock golem was utterly faithful to her youngest, she was more at ease.

"Brea, I'm sorry I doubted you. How did you discover tis place?"

Brea brightened. "Let me show you."

Mother and daughter touched hands to dreamfast.

* * *

In the forest, within a glade hidden by a few boulders, Kylan and the remaining dwarves had finished preparing a broth. That was when the other arrived, on both horseback and some armaligs.

"What about the vial? That was our only proof!" Rian was saying.

"It was a two-faced action on the Chamberlain's part," Ferdinand concurred. "But I'm afraid we're going to need another plan."

Kylan greeted them, "Ah, you've returned! Rian you and Phillip are safe!"

"Yes, thanks to this ragtag team of rescuers." Phillip nods.

"Mostly to my brilliant planning, despite whatever stories my brother may tell you." said Naia.

While Rian and Gurjin catch up, Phillip asked about King Stefan. Somberly they explained that when they'd gone to rescue Gurjin, he and Tavra were imprisoned by the skeksis. The moment Gurjin was freed they attempted to help the king who refused and told them they needed to warn the kingdoms of what the skeksis were doing. With Snow White's help the Drenchen twins escaped by freeing Samson and riding with the other away from the castle.

"And that's how we ended with this extra horse here." Gurjin patted Samson's neck as the latter grazed.

That was when they ran into the dwarves, who'd begun noticing grave changes in the forest where their cottage home resided. Firs that most of the forest animals were fleeing in the same direction; fear was the motivation as predator and prey fled together.

"Then half the fruit trees started to wither and dry up, and it wasn't winter yet!" Bashful added.

"There was a trial from the blight seeping into the woods and onto some of the farming crops close to the kingdom," Ferdinand explained.

Finally Phillip explained what had happened the previous evening when he, Rian and Ordon left the tavern.

"My father sacrificed his life." Rian said. "For me."

The dwarves had removed their hats as a sign of respect.

"I'm sorry Rian he was a good captain." Gurjin said.

"I grew up in the castle, I thought I knew every last skeksis there. But I never seen this one before."

"Nor I in all the years I've visited with my father." Phillip agreed.

"He wore a mask…"

"Show us." Naia requested.

* * *

Atop a Grottan mountain, Aughra tries in vain to hear the 'song of Thra' using several Mystic methodologies until a little Darkened creature comes before her and dies in her hands. Wracked with sorrow, she beseeches the Sanctuary Tree for help. Using its vines, the tree cleanses the creature of Darkening and revives it. Taking meaning from it, Aughra decides to simply wait and listen rather than attempting to 'make Thra talk'.

Taking her words to heart, the fairies sit around the tree in a triangular shape to listen alongside her. All the while, Aughra slowly begins to chant in tune with the song of Thra, which she has finally began to hear, speaking in increasing rapidity. "_Deatea, Deratea, Kidakida, Arugaru._"

Aughra's chanting reached a crescendo as the gelflings and humans start to dreamfast simultaneously.

Instead of viewing memories, Prince Phillip found himself in a place that very greatly resembled the castle of the skeksis. The Crystal was there still a foreboding purple… only there was mist all around and a swirling grey vortex right above it. He heard Rian's voice, "We're back in the castle but how?"

"I hear it! I hear it!" An older woman's voice laughed.

They could see it looked like a short ancient woman with curled ram horns and only one eye. Except there was a glowing gold one in the very center of her forehead. "Oh, I feel the song of Thra in my heart! Long-neck was right! Ha-ha-ha! I see all the paths laid before me!"

The two watched the woman laughing and dancing in jubilant excitement. Then two familiar faces walked up to them

"Rian?" Deet showed up.

"Deet?"

"Phillip, you're safe!" Aurora threw her arms around her husband.

Phillip held her back, equally relieved, "I'm glad to see you're alright!"

"But that monster, how did you escape?"

"It's quite an unbelievable story…"

"What is this place?" Deet asked, looking around.

"It's the skeksis castle." Rian said.

"Wrong, Brave Rian!" The old woman addressed with a hearty chuckle. Wrong, this is dream space.

"How does she know his name?" Phillip wondered.

"I know more than that, Noble Philip." The older woman responded.

Rian titled his head, "What is she doing?"

Deet gasped, "Mother Aughra."

"Yes, Gentle Deet, I have returned."

"Isn't she the Supreme matriarch of Thra in some way?" Aurora questioned.

"That, I am, Blessed Aurora." Aughra answered immediately.

Deet giggled. "She's dancing!"

"Ah, there's the rest of you!" Aughra exclaimed.

The others appeared as though they'd just magically manifested. All of Naia's group with Snow White and Ferdinand, Brea with her Mother, the All-Maudra and Seladon along with…

"Flora! Fauna! Merryweather! You're here too?!" Aurora said in delight.

"Rose!" The fairies were equally surprised to see the princess in the dream-space. "We were lending our aid to Aughra on the troubles ailing Thra and other kingdoms. What brings you and Phillip here?" Flora asked, glancing around in astonishment.

"My new friend Deet and I were in Ha'rar moments ago...Oh!" Aurora spotted the All-Maudra and curtseyed respectfully. "Greetings!"

"It is a pleasure to see you again, Princess." Mayrin greeted Aurora kindly.

Brea brightened, "Snow White!"

"Oh, Brea!" Snow white was pleasantly surprised.

Gurjin looked around at the rather large but extraordinary crowd. "Uhm, hello."

Aughra looked to Brea. "Welcome, clever Brea."

Brea then gasped. "The Crystal! It... it's cracked! It's missing a shard!"

Aughra scolded. "Quiet! I'm not done!"

"Sorry..."

"Now, where was I...? Ah, yes!" Aughra then recalled. "Welcome, proud All-Maudra!"

The All-Maudra bows in acknowledgement. "Hm."

"Fierce Naia."

Naia was surprised. "Ha...

"Exuberant Snow white."

Snow white curtseyed. "Charmed."

"Resourceful Ferdinand."

Ferdinand nods. "Welcome back, Madame Aughra."

"Wise Kylan..."

Kylan nods.

"...and Gurjin."

Gurjin was exasperated. "What? That's it? Just 'Gurjin'?"

"The three good fairies you know, Flora, Fauna and Merryweather." At Aughra's words, the trio of fairies smiled, waved or curtseyed to the gelfling and humans.

"How did we come to this place?" The All-Maudra questioned.

"We were dream-fasting..." Gurjin started.

"Me too, with Aurora! We were in Ha'rar!" Deet said.

"Body still is." Aughra tells them. "The Dream space is a spirit realm. The Source of magic and prophecy!"

"Of course!" Merryweather said. "That explains how we got there without dream-fasting with gelflings."

"The world within our world." Kylan chimed in.

"Exactly!" Aughra responded. "The Crystal of truth brought you all here to ask for your help. Our world is dying, we all have a part to play in restoring the balance and defeating the skeksis!"

"Treason!" Seladon shouted.

Aughra looked over them. "Loyal Seladon."

"But to whom is she loyal to?" Phillip asked, a little suspicious now.

Seladon walked to her mother, "We are nothing without the skeksis, Mother! Remember who you serve!"

"I remember, Seladon, I serve Thra." The All-Maudra responded sternly.

"This isn't the will of Thra, this is a sordid plot..." Seladon accused, then turned to glare at Aughra. "Of a power hungry witch!"

All the others watch uncomfortably. Though Phillip and the fairies were scowling at Seladon's uncivil outburst.

"Now just one moment, young lady…!" Flora began.

The All-Maudra put her hand on her older daughter's arm. "Stop Seladon, I don't see..."

"Me!" Seladon shouted. "You never see me!"

"How can you say that? She's your mother!" Aurora reminded her. Such an accusation was like a slap in the face.

"Stay out of this!" Seladon snapped at Aurora, taking the human princess aback. "You don't know anything! You think you're still in your forest cottage, you were better off back there!"

"Don't you dare speak to my wife like that!" Phillip yelled back at Seladon for her words. "Of the two of you, she behaves with more grace as a princess than you have!"

"Please! We cannot quarrel amongst ourselves," Fauna cried, trying to calm everyone down.

Aughra interrupted by addressing Seladon, "Will you not heed Thra's call?"

Seladon narrowed her eyes. "I will not give in to CHAOS!"

Aughra sighed regrettably, "Pity." he placed her hand on Seladon's forehead, making her disappear.

Brea and the All-Maudra were stunned. "What have you done with my daughter?!" The All-Maudra cried.

"I sent her back, different gelflings, different paths."

"Oh that didn't go very well at all." Snow white remarked in discomfort.

Ferdinand shook his head, "I shudder to think the repercussions it might bring."

"She's lucky we can't completely cast a spell on her." Merryweather grumbled.

"Now gather 'round!" Aughra said to those that remained. Everyone formed a circle around the Crystal, what were they about to do? "Good, now feel the power of the Crystal! Come on then, hurry up!"

"It's all a question of holding up your palms to one another as though you're dream-fasting!" Flora instructed.

"What's happening?" Brea asked.

"Behold, Thra cries out to you." said Aughra. "Listen close, each one of you is part of the song - even the humans! It's time you all heard the truth!"

Each member closed their eyes, and high above the crystal in the vortex were multicolored lights forming the mysterious symbol Brea had seen. Aurora was a little surprised at how it felt. Dream fasting was quite an experience for her. But then, she focused on the memories they would be shown.

"Yes, that's it! Now you will see!" Aughra crowed. "Behold!"

And they all saw...

_A flower opening up before Deet. The fairies' cottage destroyed. The mysterious symbol Brea discovered. Snow white and her husband following the trail of the blight. The arathim attacking Deet in the forest. Aurora on Buttercup being chased by some large creature._

_The Crystal of Truth, that was once white and pure centuries ago, was now an ominous purple color. Bleeding a lethal force into the world like wildfire. Oh no, that was the source of the blight! _

_But the worst was yet to come. One was that the Skeksis were responsible for the state of the Crystal. Because of what they've done with it. Now they were seeing hallways within the Castle of the Crystal, deep in the catacombs. From a sliver of faint light came the hushed whispering of Skeksis. Looking in, and seeing ... a machine. There was a hole in the wall, filled with fiery light. And the crystal of truth… but what was going on?_

_A Vapra soldier—Mira—forced to gaze on the beam of deadly light that shone from the Crystal that once had protected Thra. Now, instead of giving light, it took. It took and took, until she had nothing left, the whole of her life's essence distilled to a single vial of glowing white liquid!_

Everyone stopped with varying reactions.

Brea cried. "The Skeksis!"

"They're draining us!" The All-Maudra said in shock then gasped in horror. "The volunteers!"

Aurora broke out of it with a sob, covering her face with her hands. No doubt the vision of Mira being drained rocked her to the core just as it had to Snow White. Phillip held onto her, offering her comfort. He whispered soothing words in her ear to calm her down.

The fairies gently went to calm Aurora. Fauna gently offered a handkerchief which she accepted, taking deep calming breaths.

"I have to go back..." Aurora said delicately, wiping her eyes, then her next words sounded more confident. "We can't let the skeksis harm anymore gelflings!" She was determined, she wasn't going to stand by idly while all this was happening.

Phillip held her hand lovingly. "Agreed."

"We shall answer Thra's call!" Rian declared.

"All of us!" Snow white said bravely.

"We will fight this together!" Ferdinand declared.

"Good!" Aughra nods. "Rian, Phillip, you must travel to Ha'rar to join Brea, Deet and Aurora. Together you will follow Lore to the circle of the suns where the key to ending skeksis power waits!"

Naia questioned. "And where does our path lead, Mother Aughra?"

"To the seven corners of Thra!" Aughra answered. "The clans and their neighbors must know the horrible truth about the skeksis, you must light the fires of resistance!"

"The first fire already blazes!" The All-Maudra stated firmly. "Ha'rar and the Vapra will stand against the skeksis!"

"Now go, heroes of Thra!" Aughra declared. "Go and save our world!"

And they were all sent back to where they were last. As soon as they were done, they set about doing their set tasks. They had no time to waste.

* * *

Deet and Aurora opened their eyes to find themselves surrounded by paladins. What was going on?

"What are you doing? We haven't done anything wrong." Aurora exclaimed in surprise.

Hold on, this must've been Seladon's doing. The princess of Corazion stood with Hup protectively in front of Deet. At that moment, Brea and the All-Maudra burst through the doors out of breath.

"Deet! Aurora!" Brea cried, relieved that they were still there.

"Paladins, stand down!" ordered the All-Maudra. "These are not our enemies!"

The paladins bowed. "Apologies, All-Maudra."

Hup gasped in awe babbling something in his native tongue before kneeling and holding up his spoon. Deet went to him, "Not now, Hup."

"Is this podling in his right mind?" Brea questioned.

"He's fine, it's just..." Aurora reassured sheepishly.

"He wants to be a paladin." Deet explained.

The All-Maudra appeared to understand. "No time for ceremony now, podling. Innocent lives are at risk, stand and prove the strength of your spoon by my side."

Hup was delighted. Aurora and Deet smiled warmly for him, it looks like Hup's dream would come true after all.

"Let's hope we're not too late!" The All-Maudra cried.

They hurried into a room here they saw the two skeksis lords SkekVar and SkekZok with Seladon. Aurora had felt her heart stop, Seladon had betrayed them!

"Get away from my daughter!" The All-Maudra hissed.

"What now?" SkekVar had grumbled under his breath.

"The princess was just sharing a very..._distressing_ story." SkekZok said in a cordial tone that fooled no one else.

Though they noticed Aurora with a mixture of keen interest and mild surprise, clearly they weren't expecting a human royal to be present.

"Seladon stop! You don't know what you're doing!" Brea pleaded.

Seladon hissed. "I know _exactly_ what I'm doing!"

"Do you? Because I don't think you do." Aurora said softly. In that moment, she saw Seladon for what she was. A jealous fool blinded by her devotion to the status quo, no matter if the status quo was wrong.

"I demand you release my paladins!" The All-Maudra ordered sternly.

"Release? They are not prisoners, they are volunteers." SkekZok replied.

Volunteers? Aurora wondered at first then it sunk in. They were taking the seven paladins as their next victims to be drained.

"They are under my protection." The All-Maudra breathed deeply. "I am the All-Maudra!"

"Mother, don't!" Seladon insisted.

"You are All-Maudra because we allow you to be." SkekVar grunted.

The All-Maudra sternly replied. "And as All-Maudra, I have turned a blind eye and said nothing while you steal from gelfling. No more!"

Stunned, the two skeksis gasped as the older gelfling continued to defy them.

"I have allowed you to buy my loyalty with cheap trinkets. No more!"

SkekVar growled lowly and turned for a brief moment, Aurora suddenly felt a feeling of dread.

"I bowed my head and called you lords while you drained us... But NO MORE‼"

"Then you are _no more_!" SkekVar snarled, slashing at the All-Maudra with a blade, causing several to cry out.

Aurora squealed in horror before covering her mouth with both hands. It seemed that the Skeksis were not even above murder. It didn't take long for her eyes to land on the one responsible for it.

"How could you?" the princess of Corazion questioned.

SkekVar only snarled in her direction. Brea and Seladon both cried out for their mother before the elderly gelfling lady fell on her left side.

"All-Maudra!" Deet had gasped.

"Oh no..." Aurora said with a sob, falling to her knees beside Brea.

Helplessly, they watched as the All-Maudra died from her fatal wound.

"She's dead." Brea said, still in shock.

"It's your...fault!" Seladon accused through her tears.

Brea threw herself on her mother's body, sobbing. Aurora was also weeping, she gently closed the All-Maudra's eyes, whispering a prayer.

With as much deceptive empathy as he could use, SkekZok gently consoled Seladon. "Come, Come, princess. There's nothing you could've done! You said yourself your mother was a traitor." He lifted her head with his hand in a fatherly manner. "You are loyal."

"Always." Seladon responded.

"You know then what you must do."

Brea shook her head, "No, it's not too late! Think of Mother, a-and Tavra!"

"Paladins! Take these traitors away!" Seladon spat.

The paladins began taking Deet and Hup then Brea.

"Wait, I'm your sister!" Brea cried.

"You're no sister of mine!" Seladon screamed.

"No, wait stop! You can't do this!" Aurora said indignantly.

"You've been through a terrible ordeal. Justice must be served." SkekZok said to Seladon. "Best we take the troublemakers?"

"Yes...of course...thank you..."

"Our pleasure...All-Maudra." SkekZok bowed his head.

SkekVar bowed. "All-Maudra."

But Aurora was not giving up, she was going to make that entitled girl get over her jealousy and see reason before someone else died.

"Your mother didn't need to die today. The only reason she died was because you deemed the rules you follow to be more important than your own family. You may not be the one who put the All-Maudra to the sword, Seladon, but you are the reason she's dead." Aurora stated, standing tall as she said her speech. "Now you've made you've made your choice. And you're going to regret it. Forever." The princess glanced at the two Skeksis in the room briefly, who seemed to be silently appraising her.

"They will betray you. And when they do, you'll have gotten exactly what you deserve." she warned Seladon, finishing what she had to say.

SkekVar rolled his eyes at Aurora's newfound valor. "Fine, we'll do it your way!" Without warning, SkekVar picks Aurora up and tosses her over his shoulder, much to her great chagrin.

"What are you-unhand me this instant! This is not dignified! Put me down!" Aurora demanded, kicking and screaming as the General carried her like a sack of potatoes over his shoulder.

** _To be continued…_ **


	7. Vigils and clashing sides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rescue, a song honoring the dead and dispute amongst royals.

The gates to the citadel opened but this time, it was for a different reason.

"Please you got to listen!" Brea begged the paladins. "You're making a terrible mistake!"

Behind her Deet and Hup were being roughly shoved and herded towards the carriage.

"The skeksis killed my mother!" Brea yelled.

"Be silent! Or I will silence you!" SkekVar growled at her, he still had a struggling Aurora over his shoulder.

Brea glared back defiantly. "You will never silence me!"

SkekZok was nearly taken aback. "Well!"

For a moment, SkekVar merely growled lowly then dismissed the paladins. "You two paladins, your services are no longer required."

The two paladins bowed once and left. Aurora was still putting up a fight, "I said put me down, you despicable creature! I won't stand for this! _Put me down!_"

Frustrated, Aurora screamed in a rather primal way. She was so angry that she didn't care how she sounded at this point.

Wordlessly, SkekZok sent a private smirk to SkekVar. No doubt they were wondering how much essence would a woman thrice blessed by fairies produce when drained.

"These gelfling and this human have just the zeal we're looking for." SkekVar said. "Lock them in and their little podling too!"

And he unceremoniously tossed Aurora into the cage attached to the Skeksis' carriage as the others were all forcibly shoved inside with her. "No!" Brea wailed as the door closed.

"You wretched beasts!" Aurora shouted at the Skeksis. She tried to shake the cage until it fell over, thinking it would get them free.

As the carriage began to the castle of the crystal, Deet, Brea and Hup were shouting for help while Aurora, despite having no fighting experience tried to shove down the opening to force it open somehow.

From the hidden alleys between the Vapran houses, Phillip watched in horror as the carriage moved away carrying the prisoners and among them was his beloved.

"Aurora..." Phillip uttered her name in fear. He wanted to do something for them, for her. Everything in him screamed to act.

Behind him, the gelflings, Ferdinand with Snow white and the dwarves watched in equal shock.

"The skeksis have Deet." Rian gasped.

"And Brea." Kylan added.

"The skeksis will drain them," Grumpy said worriedly. "We gotta save them!"

"We have to do something!" Gurjin said.

"We're going after them. It's the only thing we can do." Phillip said to everyone present.

"We won't abandon anyone, I promise." Naia said firmly.

Rian nods. "We'll have to act quickly, let's mount up."

The humans and dwarves mounted their horses or ponies, Phillip fetched Buttercup while the gelfling used the armalig wheels. And they had an idea on just how to do it.

* * *

What none of them knew was that Lore had heard Brea's cry and intended to come to her rescue.

In the Vapran throne room, Seladon grimly walked up to her mother's throne and sat down onto it, sighing. Then she heard something rattling. The enormous wing figurines that composed part of the throne were shaking and the sounds of pounding.

Without warning she was abruptly thrown off, and out from the gaping hole in the floor came the same giant rock creature Brea had awakened. It regarded her for a moment before running for the doors.

* * *

The carriage was already in the forest. Inside, SkekZok and SkekVar were conversing.

"You must learn to control your temper, SkekVar. We were sent to collect gelfling, not spill blood."

"I only did what's necessary." The General grumbled back.

"I only hope for your sake, the Emperor sees it that way."

"The Emperor is forgiving." SkekVar replied, "Even more so once we bring back one additional consolation prize." He was referring to Aurora.

"Ah, yes. Some of us saw the little princess in her earliest days. How appropriate that we should also see her last." SkekZok said, thoughtfully.

Abruptly the carriage came to a stop in a wide clearing. All riders and prisoners were wondering why.

"Why we not go?" Hup questioned.

Deet answered. "I don't know."

Aurora tried to peer through the cracks. "Someone's out there."

SkekVar peeked his head out from the left window to see Rian standing six feet away from the front of the carriage. "Rian!" he snarled.

"Rian?" Deet questioned then said excitedly. "Rian is here!"

Hup, Brea and Aurora looked to each other. Had he come to rescue them?

"I hear you're looking for me." Rian said to the General.

From his right side, Phillip atop Samson, trotted up beside him. "And me."

Aurora gasped. What were they doing? Whatever their plan was, it was off to a strange start.

"Arrogant trifles!" SkekVar growled.

"What's the matter? Too afraid to come out and fight?"

Behind the foliage, the other gelflings with Snow white and her friends went to free the captives. First they quietly got their attention.

"Psst! Brea! Aurora! Deet!" Snow white called softly through the cage cracks.

"Snow white!" Aurora gasped.

"Were going to get you all out." Naia added.

Together the group attempted to pry open the cage with their hands. Until the dwarves pulled out their mining tools at Ferdinand's suggestion.

"Be careful. The sound of hacking into the door might attract attention." Aurora whispered with urgency.

In the carriage, SkekVar was pressing down on the lever attempting to run over Rian and Phillip. No one knew that Lore, the rock golem had heard Bea's cries for help and was hurrying to their location.

The dwarves had begun hitting the cage door with their pickaxes, loosening part of it. They then stopped with cries of alarm as Lore grabbed ahold of the cage, holding the carriage in place.

SkekZok peeked out to see what was the cause only to gasp when he caught a glimpse of Lore. "What is that foul thing?"

Confused, SkekVar looks out the other window to see. "It's some creature! Getaway, fiend!"

Lore extended some hook mechanisms and easily pulled off the door thanks to the dwarves' efforts.

"My carriage!" SkekZok cried, his voice sounding higher than usual.

Doc urgently beckoned the gelflings outside, "C'mon, no time to lose!"

The gelfling paladins with Brea, Deet and Hup hurried out. While Snow white and Ferdinand helped Aurora.

Brea placed her hand on Lore's forearm. "You saved us."

"I've never seen such a creature before." Kylan comments than yelped as it 'glanced' at him. "Good day!"

"This is Lore, he's my protector, thank you."

"Well, he has our thanks." Snow White said with a smile.

"You'll die for this impudence, you noxious gelfling!" SkekZok shouted. "Don't think you humans are exempt!"

Before any of the group could hurl any insults back at the Ritual Master, Lore stood up straight and began for the carriage.

SkekZok gasped in alarm. "What are you doing?"

"It's coming for us!" SkekVar grunted.

It might've looked hilarious if the situation hadn't been so serious. Lore continued walking towards them even as SkekZok continued to holler commands.

"I demand you stop where you are! Halt, that's far enough!" The ritual Master withdrew into the carriage with a frightened yelp. "What shall we do?"

"We must escape without delay!" SkekVar growled.

"At long last, you've had a good idea!"

The carriage began to move forwards, missing Phillip and Rian by a few inches. Everyone stared at the retreating carriage. It was a rather ridiculous sight to see. But it was also what saved them all from a fate worse than death.

"Cowards!" Rian yelled after the skeksis.

Now he and Phillip were staring up at Lore in amazement. They'd never seen anything like this.

"Incredible." Phillip gaped.

Finally the others came out of hiding with Brea in the lead. "Rian!"

"Brea!" They hugged, relived that they were alright.

"Thank you."

Deet was the next to hug him. "You were so brave!"

Aurora flew into Phillip's arms. "Your timing was perfect." Aurora said to her husband and Rian.

Behind them the five paladins that were with the other captives in the cage were whispering dubiously amongst themselves about Rian.

"I should go." Rian said gloomily.

Gently, royals stopped him. "You're not going anywhere." Brea insisted then she turned to the other five Vapran. "Enough, paladins! We owe our lives to both Rian and Prince Phillip! He is no more our enemy than the skeksis are our friends."

"It's true. They've been trying to make the truth known to us all this time." Aurora added.

"Tell them." Deet encouraged.

"Everything the skeksis ever told us was a lie. But it's hard to recognize the lie when you've spent your whole life in the dark." Rian said, his confidence growing with each word. "Today- today you have glimpsed the true face of your lords. Dream-fast with me, learn the secrets they keep from you, then spread the truth across Thra so that we may all unite as one against our true foe: the skeksis."

For a moment, they weren't sure Rian's words had any effect but then one male paladin volunteered. "I will dreamfast with you."

"I will dreamfast with you." A willowy female paladin chimed in.

All those who were in Rian's company began to smile. They had a chance after all. If all of these volunteers agreed to dream-fast with him, they were sure to win.

Upon asking Lore where was the circle of the suns, the rock being pointed in the direction they knew was where the Crystal desert was located. Then Ferdinand remembered that his father the King of Corona didn't know of the skeksis' betrayal.

"Nor does my mother," Aurora said worriedly. "Someone must ride to Corazion and warn her!"

"My father King Hubert must also know what has happened." Phillip also recalled, surely he must be worried.

"How far is it to Corazion?" One of the paladins asked, offering to ride and spread the word.

Phillip looked out in the distance, "It's an entire day's walk from here, a few hours if you go by horseback."

"Then we'll need to up spit - uh, sit up - I mean separate in groups to warn them." Doc suggested.

Aurora looked thoughtful, "You'll need Buttercup, he'll take you there."

"Won't we be needing the horses?" asked Gurjin.

"Where we're going, they won't stand the heat." replied Ferdinand.

So it was settled, the dwarves split up in two groups each one with a paladin. One group to Corazion, the other to Corona.

"Then we best go. The Skeksis won't let this stand. We need to make every second count." Phillip stated.

* * *

In Ha'rar, an unconventional funeral was being held for the deceased All-Maudra. Led by Seladon in the throne room surrounded by paladins and the librarian.

"Our beloved All-Maudra id dead. Now as is tradition, the wind sifters will deliver six pieces of her crown to six maudras, so that they may come together to reassemble it and place it upon the brow of the new All-Maudra with the blessings of the surrounding kingdoms."

Then Seladon began to sing, summoning a flock of scarlet moth like creatures with swallow tails – the wind sifters- to disassemble the crown before they flew away. Yet even her own mother's passing did nothing to lessen the envy nor the irrational resentment within the elder princess' heart.

"Gelflings need an All-Maudra who will not be swayed from the paths set for us by the Lords of the Crystal, a beacon of light in these dark times. I shall be that All-Maudra."

The librarian approached. "Princess Seladon, your mother must be returned to Thra. The burial rites must be observed."

"There will be no rites."

"But the All-Maudra…"

"Was a traitor!" Seladon snapped. "Now she will be made an example, we will burn her."

"For shame!" the librarian rebuked, causing many to gasp.

"For Thra!"

* * *

The word had spread, as instructed two of the five paladins had already left with the dwarves groups to Corazion and Corona respectively to warn the monarchs of the Skeksis treachery.

While one of them had a more perilous errand ahead. That same afternoon, the carriage carrying the General and the Ritual Master had returned to the castle.

"They've returned _without_ the promised volunteers," SkekOk said snidely.

SkekEkt giggled balefully, "The Emperor won't like that."

When the two gossiping skeksis left, the two guards glance around furtively.

"Let's go, the others will have gathered by now."

Moments later, they were with several other guards listening to one of the paladins.

"Before they set of for the Crystal desert, the princess Brea warned us that we were being taken to the castle to be drained." explained the paladin.

"I don't believe it!" Tolyn retorted.

"None of us did! Praise Thra that were rescued by two of your fellow guards: Rian and Gurjin. When we dream fasted we saw the truth for ourselves and vowed to share their story."

"Perhaps he speaks the truth!" said a brunette guard.

"But Rian has the mind sickness!" A middle age guard said fearfully, "The skeksis look after us!"

"I cannot dreamfast their memories but I know what I saw, I risked my life to bring you their truth! The Lords executed the All-Maudra, the General swung the blade that took her life! And your sister in arms, Mira…she _was_ murdered. But not by Rian! The skeksis twisted the Crystal to drain her essence!"

The other guards was astounded.

"Those vicious mackrats!"

"Duplicitous worms! We must rise for our fallen guard!"

"Yes, spread the word and gather arms… we take this castle this very night!"

Only one of the guards didn't join in the righteously angered cries: Tolyn. And what he was about to do was going to cost dearly.

* * *

Meanwhile the royal couples with their gelfling and podling friends have followed Lore to the crystal desert.

"We've been walking forever doesn't Lore ever stop to rest?" Gurjin groaned.

"Do rocks need to rest?" Naia snarked.

"Well...usually they just lie about."

"Well, not Lore."

"Unfortunately not."

The Crystal desert was crystal-sand desert with several large crystals. The crystal sand refracts light, especially from a certain distance, causing an undulating, rainbow effect. Large crystal reefs interrupt the dunes, reflecting and intensifying the hot sunlight that saturates the area. At night, there is no light coming from the land and all that can be seen are the stars.

Miles away from the crystal desert was another kingdom that had begun cultural trades with the gelfling clan of the area, the mysterious Dousan.

Now the traveling group was getting a good look at one of the most wondrous but brutal environments of Thra.

"It's beautiful." Deet gasped.

"They say the sands never stop shifting." Kylan remarks. "Crossing the desert on foot will be about as easy as walking on water."

"Isn't one of the kingdoms lie somewhere over the dunes past the larger crystals?" Snow white questioned. "Perhaps we could find a caravan."

Brea shook her head, "The kingdom of Agrabah is still many miles away. None of the humans dare venture here without a Dousan guide."

"Is that why we're here? To acquire a guide?" Aurora asked then.

"Most likely not until tomorrow at first light." Rian comments. "It'll be more perilous in the evening."

"We should set up camp here for the night," suggested Deet. "See what solutions the morning offers."

"I'll start a fire." Naia offered.

As she, Gurjin and Ferdinand set to work with the firewood. Brea continued looking out into the distance then sighed, her shoulders slumping. Deet and Aurora exchanged solemn looks with Snow white. No doubt, Brea is still reeling from her mother's death.

"I keep thinking if I turn my head fast enough..." began Brea, a tear falling down her cheek. "I'll see my mother's face. Or if I listen hard enough, I'll hear her voice... but I won't."

"Oh Brea..." Snow white sympathized.

"I'm so sorry, Brea..." Deet said sadly.

"Seladon was right. It's all my fault!" Brea sobbed. "I have to go back to Ha'rar - I can't just leave her like that on the floor!"

"Brea, no!" Snow White protested. "You can't go back there. It's not safe for you, or any of us."

Deet spoke up. "Going back now won't help anyone."

"I should be there to bury her - - send her essence back to Thra... There are ceremonies!" Brea wailed.

Aurora put a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Well, maybe we could have our own ceremony right here." Deet offered.

"Perhaps a prayer or two for her and for those that died." Aurora added somberly.

It was a compromise. They could not turn back, but they could still honor those who had died. Perhaps Brea would not be opposed to that. Brea looked at them tearfully, "That would help, thank you."

Deet smiled, "That's what friends do: we help."

Brea burst into tears, hugging Deet. "You're all true friends."

Aurora and Snow White both smiled softly. What a sweet scene this was. It made them happy to know Brea would be able to pay her respects after all.

Once the sun had nearly set, the group sat around the campfire to say a few solemn words. The royal couples let the gelflings speak first and create a dream stich, before they would say prayers they know best from their people.

Kylan spoke, "Life and death are a circle, not a line. There is no end, nor beginning. Today, our beloved All-Maudra has returned to Thra but we cannot be there to guide her essence home. We will see her memory across the wind." He then held out a small bluish object. "I will bind your words into the dream stitch, all those who find this seed will know her as you did. Speak for the dead, share your best memory that we may all know her goodness."

Kylan then places the seed into Brea's hands.

Brea was uncertain. "I'm not sure..."

"Did she have a favorite song?" Deet asked.

"A melody or a poem perhaps?" Snow white chimed in gently.

"Favorite joke?" asked Gurjin.

"Food?" Hup added.

"What about a favorite flower?"

Naia questioned. "Did she have a favorite place?"

"I don't know how to begin." Brea said sadly.

For moment there was a somber silence, then Rian began to talk about his father.

"My father wasn't what you called the affectionate type, I was a soldier not a son." He then dropped his gaze, "At least that's how it felt. But when we fought the Hunter alongside Phillip... suddenly I was both. Every lesson he ever tried to teach me fell into place. His final words were: 'Be brave'. So that's what I'll do for my captain...for my father."

Phillip nodded his head. He remembered what Rian was talking about. It was one of the most terrifying experiences of his life. Although Maleficent becoming a fire breathing dragon came a close second.

Brea then spoke up, "Mother was never shy about saying I love you... usually before she made me do something tedious. 'I love you, get out of bed.' Or, 'I love you, now go fetch that report on crop irrigation.' I thought it was something all mothers have to say. But when I look in her eyes, as her life faded... I realized she meant it _every single time._" And she began to cry.

Aurora and Snow white were dabbing handkerchiefs at their eyes as their husbands held them close in consolation.

Kylan began to sing a haunting melody that was both sad as it was beautiful.

_Tsian oo as ae oo-oo am  
Bez a-a-a puy-um tsa_

Deet joins in. _Tsian tse a-oo as ae oo-oo am _

_Bez a-a-a puy-um tsa_

The humans began to sway to the music. The tune was soothing to all who listened. Only then did the human princesses start to cry their tears away.

Brea joined in the third verse, _Nu mi-ami oo-a-be_

_Tso-o-o-am be-na-ub  
Tsian-oo-as-ae oo-oo-am _

Kylan began to play the tune on his firca as Gurjin gently join in the chorus.

_Bez a-a-a puy-um tsa_

Hup then softly sang along to the song before Rian and the others joined.

_ Nu mi-ami oo-a-be  
Tso-o-o-am be-na-ub _

Aurora was the first of the humans to gently vocalize the lyrical requiem. Her operatic voice was soft and gentle on the notes. It wasn't long before Snow White joined in with her. Her voice was high but not unpleasantly so.

_Tsian oo as ae oo-oo am _

_Bez a-a-a puy-um tsa _

Phillip and Ferdinand then joined in the song, until both gelflings and humans were all harmonizing.

_Nu mi-ami oo-a-be _

_Tso-o-o-am be-na-ub_

_Tsian oo as ae oo-oo am _

_Bez a-a-a puy-um tsa _

_Nu mi-ami oo-a-be  
Tso-o-o-am be-na-ub _

Finally the blue seed in Brea's hands began to glow a soft green and yellow before sprouting wings and flying away on the breeze.

* * *

The day after Rian and Phillip fled, King Stefan had been beside himself with worry. Would the lads and the message reach Hubert?

It only increased when Captain Ordon had been sent after the two that was when the King decided he best leave and cut him off at the path. But just after he sent another message, he was ambushed. The king was surprised by those he most did not wish to see. The Skeksis.

Stefan fought like a madman but their strength was enormous. Before he knew it they'd shoved him into a cage located in the Scientist's laboratory. Gurjin had been his cellmate until the day the Drenchen gelfling's sister came to his rescue. The King refused to leave, knowing full well he'd only slow them down.

Then on this evening there was quite a commotion within the castle. There were the screams of the gelfling guards, the laughter and jeers of the Skeksis. What was going on?

Stefan couldn't begin to guess. After all that had happened, he didn't know what to expect in the castle anymore. Part of him was worried that the Skeksis were simply killing the guards for whatever reason.

He certainly didn't expect to see them drag several of the gelfling guards into the cells with him, others were drained as he feared.

Nor did he even imagine that one of the captives would be Princess Tavra herself, the middle daughter of the All-Maudra.

Stefan entertained the idea of talking to Tavra when they were alone. Assuming the Scientist wasn't in the lab for any length of time. The place may as well have been his private quarters for all the time he spent there.

* * *

The following day, Maudra Fara arrives to Ha'rar. "The wind sifters have flown, I return with my piece of the living crown. The Stonewood rushes to the Vapra in their time of need."

Seladon was facing the dismantled crown coldly then turns to face her. "Maudra Fara."

"The whisper stream has overflown since the flight of the wind sifters." said Maudra Fara. "Please tell me true, how did she die?"

"My Mother refused the skeksis their volunteers, she'd openly defied them and paid the price for her insolence."

Maudra Fara looked downcast. "So the rumors are true. You mother was a titan, she never ran from a fight and never gave up the high ground. She wielded truth like a Stonewood wields an axe, we revered her and we will avenge her."

Seladon took a step back shaking her head willfully. "No! No, the skeksis are our Lords! We do not defy our lords! Their justice was no more harsh, than her crime demanded."

"Grief has clouded your mind, childling."

"I'm no childling!" Seladon snapped. "I was there! I saw what happened."

"Several of your paladins are travelling the land telling a very different story, one that matched the ones told the dwarves that had aided Princess Snow White of Corona. The Skeksis are harvesting us for our essence, draining us of our very life-force!"

"Lies!" spat Seladon. "The All-Maudra was a traitor, she betrayed the seven clans!"

"You speak madness!" Fara gaped.

_"I speak as the All-Maudra."_

* * *

Meanwhile, after having been pelted with peach berries by the Stonewood gelflings and having had to spend the night outside, the Chamberlain finally returned to the Castle. There, he saw the aftermath of the previous evening.

"Where is everyone? Look at mess! Bah! No guards? No watch? After whole clan revolts?! Heedless ingrates!" SkekSil griped. "What is matter here? Have all gone mad?! And now public micturition? Aah!" And he promptly gave out a cry of embarrassed disgust having nearly walked in on one of his cohorts doing the very thing he was talking about.

"Chamberlain! Have you not heard?" The Gourmand called out to him before making himself decent.

SkekSil kept his gaze averted until the other skeksis fixed his robes.

"The General murdered the All-Maudra!"

"The General? At the emperor's command?" SkekSil questioned.

"No, no command at all! And then the castle guards rose against us! We crushed them!" SkekAyuk guffawed. "It's been a long time since I experienced the heavy thrill of armed combat!"

"Emperor must be very angry at General." SkekSil said with a conniving whimper. "Perhaps I rejoin at sire's side. Yes?"

"Come, come! See for yourself!"

He led SkekSil to the dining hall where the skeksis were feasting on abundant essence like thirsty birds of prey.

"You're probably wondering how we came by all this essence…it's a delightful tale. After the guards were defeated, we started draining them! Now we feast on essence! Don't worry, we kept the podlings." SkekAyuk guffawed.

Instantly SkekSil gets their attention bringing news.

"Chamberlain, I see you here. But with no Rian nor Prince Phillip!" Emperor SkekSo commented. "What do you have to say before I punish you for your continued failure?!"

The other skeksis chuckled.

"As you celebrate, gelfling of Stone-in-wood rebel! The entire clan has taken arms against skeksis!" SkekSil explained. "I was drawn into heated battle, I faced great danger, I fought my way out at own personal risk to bring you this report!"

"Stone-in-the-wood you say?" Emperor SkekSo questioned.

"Yes, because of General's blundering violence!"

"SkekVar killed All-Maudra against Emperor's wishes! Caused all of this, order is upended!"

For a moment the Emperor said nothing, then he erupted in uproarious laughter. All the other skeksis cackled madly.

"The General has set us free!" Emperor SkekSo spoke, "Never again will the skeksis have to bear the burden of pretending to care for these useless gelfling or for the saucy humans!"

"We will take what is ours without games or pretense!" SkekVar added.

"We will rule forever! Emperor SkekSo declared causing the others to cheer out.

"Emperor, the Chamberlain may have inadvertently provided us with our next meal." SkekVar informed. "The Stonewood's defiance is all the justification we need to clear them out of their village and into our larders!"

"We must have more essence!" Emperor SkekSo decreed.

The other skeksis agreed wholeheartedly. Then suddenly the Emperor began to sniff the air as did SkekVar.

"What is that I smell on you, Chamberlain?" he asked.

SkekSil began to sniff as well. What were they smelling? Behind him, SkekAyuk had started sniffing then the Gourmand cringed with disgust. "Ugh, peach berries! SkekSil stinks of it!"

SkekOk covered his beak with his sleeve while The Emperor and SkekVar waved their hands in front of their faces.

"Into the baths with you, Chamberlain." ordered the Emperor.

The embarrassed Chamberlain did as he was told even as the other skeksis jeered at him for the way he smelled.

* * *

The following morning, the doleful creatures with sewn mouths - the sight of this still gave Stefan the chills- the gruenaks brought in a Vapran paladin.

"Do not lose hope, Paladin." A grim Tavra said to the new captive.

"There's always a chance, so long as one can still think." Stefan added.

The paladin turned, "Princess Tavra...King Stefan, you're alive."

"Yes, we are. Luck is favoring us, for the time being." Stefan replied.

The paladin then dropped his gaze from Tavra's. "I'm sorry... about your Mother."

Stunned, Tavra froze. "What about my mother?"

"She stood up to the skeksis, she tried to save our lives but..."

"She's gone?" Tavra questioned solemnly.

Everyone in the cell gasped including Stefan. The Paladin looked downcast, Tavra became somber.

"Lord Almighty..." Stefan shook his head sadly.

"Then she died doing what she had to do...what she always did." Tavra said, trying to keep her voice steady. "Protecting gelfling."

"Yes. Your mother was always a brave woman. She deserved better than that." Stefan said to her in sympathy.

"We must stay strong for the All-Maudra." said Tavra.

"For the All-Maudra." the Paladin nods.

Stefan looked grim, they've done what they could, now the rest was up those out there. He only hoped Aurora and Leah were alright.

* * *

Later in Ha'rar, five Maudras were in the throne room with a haughty Seladon.

"Maudras, as expected, Maudra Argot of Grot did not make the journey, but sent back her piece of the living crown with her blessing." Seladon was saying. "And so I join it with mine. Six kingdoms belonging to the humans have given their blessings. You may now deliver yours."

She didn't even acknowledge that were neither representatives from Corazion present, only two delegates from Corona and Agrabah.

Maudra Mera, a dusky gelfling with brown eyes and dark hair under a reddish brown cap placed her piece. "The Spriton give their blessing."

"The Sifa bless the All-Maudra." Maudra Ethri, a red-haired gelfling in blue robes placed her piece on the crown.

"The Dousan bless the All-Maudra." Maudra Seethi, a gelfling with green eyes and silvery facial markings, placed hers.

Maudra Fara then said steadily. "The Stonewood withhold."

All the other maudras gasped, the two human delegates shifted uncomfortably. Seladon looked to the remaining Maudra, a gelfling with teal and silvery streaked hair and warm brown eyes. "Maudra Laesid?"

Maudra Laesid responded. "The Drenchen withhold."

It was at this moment the delegate from Corona cleared his throat to get their attention. "Corona does the same. I have a message from the King and I'm afraid his words are…far from pleasant." he said the last words nervously.

The delegate from Agrabah was much steadier. "The Sultana Jasmine of Agrabah also withholds her blessing."

"And so does Corazion!" and angry voice shouted from the doors.

Everyone looked to the doors. Standing there was someone they hadn't expected to be present.

King Hubert was scowling, his hands into fists. Behind him was his fellow in-law Queen Leah, King Stefan's wife and she looked just as cross. Then in just three strides she crossed the room, and slapped Seladon right across the face, causing almost every gelfling but Maudra Fara and Laesid to cry out in shock.

"How dare you. How dare you step into her place when she hasn't even been dead for a week! You are not worthy to be called her daughter, and you certainly are not worthy of her title." Leah hissed as she glared down at Seladon.

"And what's this I hear about you branding my Phillip a traitor?! And how you nearly sent my daughter-in-law to her doom?!" Hubert sputtered furiously.

"Is this true?!" The delegate of Agrabah demanded Seladon, he sounded outraged.

"The paladin accompanying three dwarves who arrived to the kingdom yesterday informed us of everything with proof." Leah said darkly, "Do you dare deny it?"

"I do not need to justify my actions to you!" Seladon snapped back. "You've no right to speak to me that way!"

The delegate of Corona straightened up. "On second thought... you DO deserve that scathing letter from the king."

"Perhaps you should read that letter out loud. For everyone to hear." Leah suggested. Though she was addressing the delegate, her gaze never left Seladon.

The delegate of Corona began to unroll the scroll, cleared his throat and began to read aloud. "Meaning no disrespect to the late Mayrin, but I'm afraid I must put my foot down and speak out albeit in writing.  
You Seladon, are a selfish, spoiled child unfit to rule over the gelfling. This afternoon, one of your paladins and four dwarves have told me how you betrayed your own flesh and blood for the approval of savagerous creatures that do not, and will never respect you. Much like Maleficent and Grimhilde, it will be your spite and jealousy that will end up sending your own people to the grave, should you continue on this disgraceful path. What's more, the day you ask for Corona's help, I shall gladly refuse it. Signed, King Leopold."

The room was quiet. Now, all present shared the same looks that Maudras Fara and Laesid had earlier. There was no sympathy to be found in that room for Seladon.

Seladon had gone stiff, her cheeks flushed from the accusations in the latter. "I am the eldest daughter of the fallen All-Maudra, heir to the Vapran throne, next in the line of succession."

Maudra Fara spoke, "The All-Maudra has not always been a Vapran."

"But...the Skeksis decreed it." Maudra Mera said uncertainly.

"Harrumph! And if the Skeksis reinforced that unspeakably backwards primae noctis to your daughters on the evening before their marriage, would you do it?" Hubert scoffed in disgust.

"Majesty, please there's no need to crudely exaggerate!"

"Actually, King Hubert makes a fair point? Why should you do something just because the Skeksis say it must be so? They do not know everything there is to know." the delegate from Agrabah said, thoughtfully.

"The skeksis who imprison our children and take our lives for themselves!" Maudra Laesid huffed.

Seladon scoffed.

"A war is coming and Seladon is not the one to lead us into battle." Maudra Fara declared.

"It's my mother's crown." Seladon hissed. "It belongs to me!"

Maudra Fara answered back, "I would have followed her into a nest of spitters, but not you!"

"I agree." Queen Leah said grimly. King Hubert nodded once his hands on his hips.

"Unless you can provide us with any proof of some decency in your character, you will not take your place here." the delegate from Corona declared.

"I challenge Seladon for the living crown!" Maudra Fara declared.

"Fara, don't do this!" Maudra Ethri pleaded.

"Let us not act rashly, better we wait and bide our time!" Maudra Seethi suggested.

"Majesties, delegates, Maudra Fara, I beg you all to reconsider, we cannot stand against the skeksis!" Maudra Mera begged.

"And why not?" King Hubert questioned. "I seem to recall that there are only sixteen of them. Nine presently in the castle, while the others are abroad."

Maudra Fara agreed. "King Hubert speaks true, we gelfling like the humans, are many and they are few. We can fight, and I will lead us to victory!"

"But the skeksis are immortal!" Maudra Ethri protested. "How can we defeat something that cannot die?"

"And what if we do not need to?" The delegate from Agrabah questioned. "Why not incapacitate them and have them imprisoned?"

"That's a good point. Who said we had to kill the Skeksis at all? The justice for those they wronged would not be served if they were put to death. Better that they spend their lives locked up, for the safety of us all." Queen Leah suggested.

"Maudra Fara has invoked a challenge." Seladon reminded them coolly, "It is her right to choose the nature."

Maudra Fara nods and chooses, "Trial by air."

The other maudras gasped. The royals and the delegates nodded.

"Tests and trials are the skeksis ways," Maudra Seethi cried. "Not gelfling!"

"How have we come to this?" Maudra Mera laments.

Maudra Laesid turned to Maudra Fara, "Be wary Fara, Seladon is very clever. She leaves nothing to chance!"

"I would wager the strength of my wings against hers any day!"

"I accept!" Seladon sneered. "Trial by air!"

"Victor takes the crown!" Maudra Fara decreed.

"Of course."

"I will take no pleasure in besting you, childling." Maudra Fara responded.

Seladon scoffed, turned and looked away.

Most present would say that Seladon turning her back on Maudra Fara was a mistake on her part. It left her wide open for attack. What did she think she was doing?

** _To be continued…_ **


	8. Chapter 8

The gelflings, podling and four royal couples were fast asleep when they heard a strange sound. Like the call of a whale in the distance, but they were in the crystal desert…. What was it?

Puzzled they all got up and saw something approaching. The sound was coming from a creature that resembled a large manta ray that flew through the air gracefully.

"The Dousan" Brea said calmly.

"I never met a Dousan before." Deet said brightly.

"Nor I." Snow white chimed in.

Kylan watched. "They rarely travel beyond their beloved Desert."

"Save for guiding human caravans to Agrabah or a neighboring desert kingdom." Phillip replied gently. "Even then they're very mysterious."

Gurjin comments grimly. "The Dousan are the only clan forbidden from being castle guards."

"Why is that?" asked Aurora.

Rian replied, "The skeksis told us they worship death."

"Surely, that's not true." Ferdinand said with some skepticism.

Whatever the Dousan clan was like they were about to find out. The giant manta ray (a Crystal Skimmer as they would later learn) flew closer until it hovered over the ledge where the group stood and a bone ladder was lowered. Down came a male Dousan gelfling with silvery blue skin and orange tinge on his forehead and dark braids.

Accompanying him were another male and a female that watched silently.

Then the lead male spoke, "Gidakai kae. To the great All, may the dead become one with Thra again. May we feel their tears in rain and their warmth in the suns. Though they are gone, they remain with us still."

"That was beautiful." said Brea.

"Yes, very poetic." Aurora agreed with her.

"Trifling compared to the depth of your emotions." The Dousan male said to Brea then addressed the group. "Your song was carried to us on the desert winds, we heard it and were deeply moved. These passing's were very important to you. True?"

The group became solemn.

"We have taken many losses." Kylan admitted. "Friends, parents...even the All-Maudra."

"Yes. All who were lost meant something important to us." Phillip added.

"Yes, we have heard of her passing." The Dousan male said gravely, "The wind sifters have flown."

Brea sniffled, "She was my mother."

"I should've known, princess." The Dousan gelfling bowed. "My name is Rek'yr, Sandmaster of the Southern Xeric."

"I am Brea."

Rek'yr then removed a necklace of bones and placed it around Brea's neck. "Made from Moog bone for protection. If I or any of our crew can be of any assistance..."

"Actually a few of us seek safe passage across the desert."

"Bennu and myself would be happy to carry you. It would be an honor to carry you, princess."

"Thank you."

Snow white and Aurora giggled lightly behind their hands. It's clear Rek'yr was flirting with Brea albeit in a different manner. Then regaining composure, Aurora spoke. "In which case, sir, we seek a way to the Circle of the Suns."

"It's very important that we get there." Phillip added in a gentle voice.

Rek'yr was greatly alarmed. "You seek the Circle? A cursed ruin, dangerous. Forbidden. Allow me to escort you to Agrabah or to the Wellspring instead."

Brea shook her head. "If you're too scared then alright. We'll just..."

"Very well. I will take you as far as I am able."

Brea bowed, "Thank you we are forever in your debt."

Rian interrupted, "Would you excuse us just for a moment?"

Rek'yr nods and turns away, leaving Rian and the others to speak with Brea.

"What're you doing?"

"We need transport why?"

"Well for starters he's a Dousan. They're obsessed with death!" Rian sputtered.

"They're not obsessed." Brea countered lightly.

"He gave you bones."

"I like it."

Then Phillip interjected, "Rian, we need all the help we can get."

Brea nods then turns back to Rek'yr, "We graciously accept your offer."

"Then we sail at your command." The Dousan male bows.

They then watched as the three Dousan readied the Crystal skimmer.

"We sail at your command!" Hup echoed then blew a raspberry in disapproval.

"I don't like him either." Rian comments.

Ferdinand shrugs. "He's not THAT bad. You should've met Snow white's stepmother."

"Or Maleficent. This fellow is preferable to either of them." Phillip agreed.

"C'mon, Hup, this will be fun!" Deet said tugging at Hup's arm.

"Well I suppose this is where we say goodbye." Ferdinand said thoughtfully.

"We must light the fires of resistance." Naia said.

"To spread the truth across the seven clans." added Kylan.

"And to the other kingdoms." Snow white chimed in, hugging Aurora goodbye.

"Yes. We all have our roles to play." Aurora said to her.

Gurjin hugged Rian goodbye. Farewell Rian, you and Phillip take care of yourselves.

"We shall."

"You too, Bold Gurjin."

Gurjin laughed, "Ha! I like that!"

The group said their goodbyes, knowing they would be seeing each other again sometime soon. So it was Rian, Phillip, Aurora, Deet, Hup, and Brea who set off with the Dousan trio to the circle of the suns. Unaware of the banal eyes watching them.

"So the Hunt continues…" SkekMal says with a roar.

* * *

Now it was later afternoon, when the trial would be taking place. Maudra Fara vs Seladon for the living crown, the winner shall be the All-Maudra.

"Don't fear, she's only a frightened child. She's no threat." Maudra Fara was saying to her supporters.

The humans, however, were more apprehensive. Maudra Fara's confidence was not reflected in their faces. To them, Seladon was a cornered cat. And those who cornered a cat got scratched.

"So you've chosen the course for this day's trial by air?" Maudra Laesid questioned.

"We'll fly Raunip's pass."

"A dangerous route." Laesid acknowledged.

"How many years was it since a challenge as this was last issued?" asked the delegate from Corona.

Maudra Ethri shook her head. "I don't even know."

"Six hundred and thirty nine. This is a wretched business." Maura Seethi commented solemnly.

"Seladon is late." Maudra Laesid noted. "More games!"

"Perhaps smashing her wings upon the rocks will knock some sense into the entitled little princess." Maudra Fara remarks.

"No. She will only see sense when she is completely and utterly broken." King Hubert remarked. He didn't know it then, but he would be proven right in the future.

"Enough waiting! It's obvious Seladon dares not face me." Maudra Fara declared. "The living crown is mine!"

She moved to claim it, only for Seladon to walk right through the doors. Except the garments she wore were greatly unconventional even for a gelfling. On her head was a black crown with a small veil, a small carapace allowing room for her wings to stick out, and long navy blue robes.

"The princess!" gasped Maudra Ethri.

"She looks like a skeksis!" someone cried

"She does, doesn't she?" Queen Leah murmured the question. She actually was not surprised to see Seladon like this. To her and Hubert, it was all the evidence they needed to prove that Mayrin's firstborn had no place among them.

Seladon looked around the room conceitedly. "Loyal Maudras, I am humbled by your presence on the day of my... coronation."

"You are not All-Maudra, not while my challenge stands!" Maudra Fara chided. "Or have you forgotten?"

"I remember well. I hereby forfeit my claim to the living crown. Take your soiled trinket, Fara."

The humans exchanged glances with the two opposing maudras.

"This crown belonged to my friend...your mother!" Maudra Fara reproached.

"Her traitorous blood has forever stained the living crown!" Seladon sneered. "What was once the symbol of gelfling unity, is now the sad relic of a failed rebellion! That is why I forged a new crown, to symbolize a new future for all gelfling."

"You defile her memory with that abomination!" Maudra Laesid hissed at Seladon.

"And you invite ruin with your reckless rush to war!" Seladon answered back.

Queen Leah folds her arms, so long as that snip of princess is spitting venom why not even the odds? "Catty as this will sound... I do wonder if this shameless child has based her wayward loyalty because she truly believes the skeksis' politics, or by how..." she cleared her throat and curled her lip. "Captivating she finds the Emperor's eyes when they fall upon her."

This made the other maudras gasp, the other humans either raised their eyebrows in amusement or nodded grimly in agreement. And it was enough wipe the smirk from Seladon's face.

Leah grinned like a Cheshire cat and pointed an accusing finger at Seladon. She knew she had her now. And while she did, she may as well drive the lesson home. "That is it, isn't it? _You_ admire Emperor SkekSo. Well let me ease your mind about one thing, child. He will **never** give you what you desire. You're nothing to him and he will make that blatantly clear." the queen declared with conviction.

Seladon breathed deeply, "The Skeksis named ME All-Maudra upon my mother's death..."

"Skeksis are draining gelfling!" Maudra Fara shouted.

"Lies." Seladon said flatly.

"You will never be All-Maudra!"

"I AM All-Maudra."

Maudra Fara spread her wings and began to hover above Seladon. "I will have justice. I will see the skeksis pushed for their crimes, I will be All-Maudra!"

"You will bow." Seladon sneered.

"I will never bow!" Maudra Fara scorned.

"Then you will crawl!" Seladon snapped. Then without much effort, he grabbed Fara by the front of her robes and threw her against the pedestal that held the All-Maudra's crown, knocking it into pieces.

"Fara!" Maudra Laesid went to her as did the humans.

"This!" Seladon turned to face the other three Maudras. "This is the discord my mother has sewn! This is the inevitable end of rebellion. Gelfling turning against gelfling we stand on the brink of anarchy!"

"The only ones sowing anarchy here are the Skeksis, and their little painting doll." Hubert growled at her. "Because that's all you are to your precious 'Lords.' You are a toy that they will play with until they grow bored with you. And then, they'll either break you or throw you away."

Seladon bit her lip but chose to ignore Hubert's remark. "Bow before me, Maudra Fara...and together we will prove our loyalty to the skeksis and snuff this fire before it burns us all!"

Maudra Laesid and Queen Leah were helping Maudra Fara up.

The stone wood Maudra glared at Seladon, "As you burned you own mother!"

Seladon backed up and called for the paladins to escort Maudra Fara out.

"No, need." Maudra Fara retorted. "I know the way."

"As do I!" Maudra Laesid chimed in. "It is the rest of you who are lost."

"We shall never bow before you or to those bloodthirsty vultures!" The Agrabah delegate scowled.

Queen Leah added, "When the survival of every gelfling is in your hands... I certainly hope the answer is blatant denial, malicious jealousy and complete dishonor to family because that is all you know what to do!"

"It's all too clear what kind of company you keep. Service them well, because you'll have none of ours. We wash our hands of you." King Hubert added, finished with Seladon utterly now. It made him sick just to look at her.

Queen Leah and Maudra Laesid helped Maudra Fara out, King Hubert graciously held the doors open for them before following.

The delegate from Agrabah followed after. "Either one of your sisters would've made a more fitting ruler than you. Good day!"

"Well, I don't know about the rest of you but I'm on their side! The King already said he will not be lending his aid to an entitled whelp." The delegate of Corona headed for the doors, "All I have to say is let your conscience be your guide."

"You assume she has a conscience to begin with." the delegate from Agrabah stated with an almost casual tone. As if Seladon wasn't even present.

The other maudras looked quite scandalized, they know many of the humans would refuse but clearly it's much more serious.

Seladon finally exploded. "Go on then! If you think you're any better without them, you'll be dead before sunrise!"

They could have heard her from a mile away. Her outrage was on full display for all to see now.

* * *

As Rek'yr said he'd taken the group part of the way, the rest would be up to Lore. When they climbed down, poor Hup was nauseated – it turns out he gets airsick, the heat wasn't helping either. Deet and Aurora were patting his back gently, to bring him some comfort while the others looked on sympathetically.

Rian asked Brea. "How can so much come out of such a tiny podling?"

"Breathe, slowly and let it all out." Aurora was soothing.

Deet asked her friend, "Hup, are you feeling alright?"

Hup was huffing from recently vomiting. "Hup... Want... Die! _Bleeeeeergh_!" and he emptied out the contents of his stomach over the edge.

"It'll be alright, Hup. We'll watch out for you." Phillip assured him.

Rek'yr approached. "It's airsickness. Don't worry, my little friend, it will pass." He then addressed the others, "the circle of the suns rests at the top of that mountain. You'll have to travel the rest of the way by foot."

"We cannot thank you enough." said Brea.

"I beg you to reconsider my offer, princess. Come away to the Wellspring, the Dousan know death like the Spriton know the soil. And death hangs heavily over the circle of the suns."

Brea replied confidently, "I'm quite capable of handling myself."

"Yes…The most beautiful desert flowers are always the most dangerous." Rek'yr said then kissed Brea's hand. "Until we meet again."

Brea was flustered. "Oh. Until we meet again."

"Follow the stone path to the circle, be swift. A powerful storm approaches." Rek'yr advised the group. "You don't want to be caught in the open when it strikes. Safe travels."

"We wish you well. And I hope you have safe travels as well." Aurora said to him in return.

"I guess we walk." Deet shrugged with a smile.

That they did until they were right at the mountain and contemplating how to get up there. Hup then alerted them to to an upcoming sandstorm. Lore grabbed Brea first, who insisted he help the others as well. Sandstorms could move fast. So Lore didn't have a lot of time to work.

It was all they could do to cling to the rock golem as it climbed up the smooth rock wall to the very top and out of the sandstorm.

"That was exciting." Rian commented.

Hup shuddered. "That was TOO exciting! Brr!"

"That was much too close for comfort." Phillip panted.

"You saved us Lore." Deet said.

Brea placed her hand on Lore's forearm. "Thank you."

Nopt much of a talker is he Rian questioned.

Mm-mm. Hup shook his head.

"That was very lucky." Aurora admitted as they got up.

Now they've turned to see what was at the top. There was a large cavernous opening decorated with long strips of red and tan cloth.

"Hello!" Deet called. "Is anyone home?"

"Hello, I got your message!" Brea greeted.

"Anybody there? Hello?" Phillip called.

"What's that I hear?" a male voice remarked. "Could it be? It sounds like... it is! It is! Wait, it's a few of each! Humans and gelfling!"

The group was shocked when the speaker revealed himself. Have they fallen into a trap?

"What is a Skeksis doing here?!" Aurora exclaimed.

The speaker was a skeksis alright, albeit an eccentric one. He wore creamy robes with several makeshift decorations where his brownish-grey furry mane was visible and woolly fingerless gloves. His face was painted with white and red and brown eyes.

However, the skeksis laughed merrily and spread his arms out. "Welcome!" then he seemed to be counting them, "Oh it's wonderful to see you! Do you see my wonder? Gaze upon my wonder!" He said as he posed and started eyeing them expectantly.

Both Aurora and Phillip exchanged a confused glance. This was not at all what they expected to see when they got here. They had no idea what to make of this. The gelflings and Hup seemed to share their confusion.

"Er, we're looking..." Deet squeaked.

"It's very nice." Aurora nods.

"It's a lot...?" Brea comments.

"Isn't it?" The skeksis said, "I am covered in wonder!"

Deet then introduced herself. "I'm Deet. This is Rian, Brea, Aurora and Phillip. Hup and that's..."

"Lore!" The skeksis recognized the golem, "Of course, we know Lore! We built him to deliver our message!"

Brea was surprised. "You sent the message?"

"That's right. Three hundred and seventy nine trine ago that was." The skeksis replied. "Long time ago, been a long time."

"Uhm, you're a... Skeksis?" Rian comments.

"I'M A WHAT?!" the skeksis snapped causing them to back up in fright. Then he calmed, "That was a jest! I'm a fun Skeksis! Once I was known as SkekGra, the conqueror! The others cast me out and branded me, Heretic."

"You mean you live here all alone?" Phillip asked, a little shocked by this revelation.

"Yes, I'm alone. So very alone, yet I'm also with myself!" SkekGra had bowed to them then beckoned, "Follow gelflings, follow humans, oh and bring your podling slave."

Hup was indignant.

"He's not a slave, he's our friend!" Deet cried.

"Even better! Come, so much to do!"

The group looked at each other questioningly.

"Should we follow?" Deet asked.

"Should run! Skeksis..." Hup babbled then pointed to his head, "Crazy!"

"We've come too far now." Rian said.

"It's time we got some answers." Brea agreed.

They hesitantly went inside the abode where SkekGra welcomed them inside and began to call out for someone. "UrGoh, get out here and greet our guests!"

Everyone looked around, wondering who their unusual host was talking to. Maybe he wasn't as alone as they thought.

From the top of some wooden ledge, something or rather someone moved aside some cloth curtains with a wooden staff of his own.

Aurora gasped in delighted surprise, she'd seen this sort of creature before. Except unlike the Archer, this one had dark grey skin and soot grey robes. This one began to slowly make his way down a ramp towards them and to SkekGra.

"Urgh, so slow!" SkekGra grumbled. "Mystics, four arms but only two legs and neither good for much!"

"Mystic?" Deet wondered.

Rian looked at them, "What's a Mystic?"

"I used to read tales of Mystics, but I thought they were all just stories!" said Brea.

"Mystics!" Aurora whispered with a nod. "Now I know what their race called."

"You've seen one before?" Phillip asked her.

"Only one. He was called the Archer. I got lost on the way to the castle and I was told that I could ask for directions from the Archer or the Hunter, if I dared to ask the latter of the two. I was afraid to seek out the Hunter so I found the Archer instead." the princess explained to her husband.

"I thank the forces of good you opted to ask the Archer." said Phillip in relief. "That skeksis Rian, Ordon and I dueled in the forest was SkekMal the Hunter."

"That was the Hunter? Then I did make the right choice after all. But, part of me wonders if that duel is the second time he saw me. After leaving the Archer, Buttercup and I felt as if something was watching us. Eventually, Buttercup became so frightened that he bolted. It could have been a dangerous animal, but it could have also been him for all I know." Aurora confessed with a shiver.

"Look!" SkekGra addressed UrGoh. "These are the gelflings and humans that found our message!"

"Or... did the message... find them?" UrGoh asked serenely.

SkekGra stammers irritably. "Would you just introduce yourself?"

"I... Am... "

"Here we go. Go on, say it."

"Ur…Goh...the...Wan..."

"Wanderer."

"Der..."

"_Wanderer_!"

"Der..."

"Say it! Just say "wanderer"! Just get it out there! _YOUR NAME IS URGOH THE WANDERER_!"

"Rer..."

"_Ugh_, at last..."

Brea then spoke up, "I don't mean to rude, but we have traveled very far because you have said..."

"In your message..." Rian chimed in.

"Yes, in your message that you have the key to ending skeksis power."

"Do you really know what can be done?" Phillip asked then.

"Do not worry, all will be revealed!" SkekGra responded. "But first we have a wonderful surprise for you!"

"Or...does the surprise... have you?" UrGoh added.

"That doesn't even make any sense!" SkekGra whined.

"Can we just skip the surprise?" Brea asked impatiently.

SkekGra gasped then chuckled scratching his head briefly. "We have waited three hundred and seventy nine trine, we're doing the surprise... and you will be surprised!"

"I... will... prepare..." UrGoh said before walking aside.

"These two make an interesting pair." Aurora noted.

SkekGra then turned. "Lore, your quest is at it's end. Time to rest once again."

Brea was taken aback. "Wait!" She then went to Lore and hugged the rock being goodbye and vice versa. "My protector..."

SkekGra was mildly surprised. "Heh, you never hugged me like that! But why should he? We only gave him life!" He then approached. "Open!"

Lore 'opened' his 'mouth' to reveal the glowing object Brea had used to bring Lore to life. Then SkekGra takes it, causing the rocks to fall down listlessly into one pile.

Brea closed her eyes sadly. Aurora gently patted her shoulder.

"And now the rest of you must be tired from your journey, rest now while we get everything ready." SkekGra said to them.

The group protested a little, hoping they could find out more but SkekGra calmly waved them off.

"Nonsense, we'll come to get you when it's time. Oh and we'll need to borrow your friend-slave."

Hup sputtered indignantly for a moment before sighing and following after UrGoh.

"Now the rest of you stay right in there." SkekGra pointed to corner designed to like a tent filled with a few knickknacks and a makeshift garden full of red berries. And, no peeking!

Everyone looked around and shrugged. It looked like they had no choice but to wait.

* * *

Back at the castle, a sinister plan was underway. Emperor SkekSo was leading SkekVar through a tunnel covered with webs.

"Disgusting." SkekVar grumbled. "I don't understand why you brought me down here."

They stopped at the entrance to an enormous cavern with multiple cobwebs.

"Patience, General." The Emperor replied then he ordered. "Summon the Ascendancy."

SkekVar blinked in shock. "But they are our sworn enemies!"

"Not for long."

Puzzled, SkekVar plucked at a cobweb and waited. Instantly, the webs had begun shaking and from almost every corner and darkened sections came enormous spiders. They crawled up onto the ledge overlooking the two skeksis, several of them crawled onto each other so that the tips of their feet were touching one another.

Then countless spine-tingling voices spoke in unison. _"The Ascendancy hears your call. We are all Arathim, as one."_

"Greetings, Ascendancy." Emperor SkekSo bowed his head once.

_"Emperor!"_

Several voices cried out saying he wasn't welcome.

The Emperor replied, "But I have come to offer you a way out of the wilds, and into our… good graces. In spite of your ill-fated rebellion."

_"We…are…listening."_

"The gelfling and their human neighbors have turned…unruly. You will crush them, gather them…bring them to me. "

_"Why should we do as you ask?"_

"Become a force for the skeksis and I shall return your ancestral home: The Caves of Grot."

There was excited chittering and clicking from the giant spiders. _"The Ascendancy accept your offer. All gelfling and human opposers will simply walk themselves into your grasp."_

"How is it possible?" SkekVar demanded.

_"Bring us a gelfling, a strong one. Then you will understand." _ And there was malicious laughter before the spiders began to scatter away.

Once they were gone, the Emperor turned to SkekVar. "We have an army. Now, follow me."

* * *

An hour or so had gone by, Brea was resting on a mat. Deet was looking around the strange abode, Aurora and Phillip were conversing each one telling what had happened before they were reunited.

Rian was pacing, "How much longer do we have to wait?!"

"They said they'd come get us when the surprise is ready." Deet answered, unruffled. "But I am hungry...are you hungry?"

She noticed the red berries and picked one, she was about to eat it when Rian stopped her.

"Wait, don't eat that!"

"But...berries are food."

Rian shook his head. "They're not. They're udrupes. They're like medicine... Dousan shaman use them to speak with Thra and glimpse into the future."

"Everything up here is strange." Deet then sighed. "I miss my caves. I miss my family... "

"I know how you feel. I miss home too." Aurora admitted.

"Tell me about them." Rian encouraged Deet.

"Well, I have two father and a brother. And my parents tend a Nurloc herds, I help them sometimes..."

"What's a Nurloc?"

"It's a big worm. My dress is actually made from Nurloc rump, it's the softest..." Deet began excitedly then trailed off with a blush. "You think I'm strange too."

"Not at all." Rian said gently. "I think your rump dress is... quite lovely."

Aurora whispered to Phillip with a knowing smile. "I know that glance."

Phillip nods. "It's not that hard miss."

Deet and Rian had leaned in a little staring into each other's eyes. Then UrGoh opened the curtain with his wooden staff. "Gelfling...young royals...it...is...time."

Brea stirred awake. Phillip helped Aurora to her feet so they could follow him. SkekGra urged them to sit down before vanishing behind some pillars.

"And now, presenting the true history of Thra!"

A couple of tapestries were lowered depicting scenery. Was the surprise some form of play?

Then a weary Hup walked out. "In honor of gelfling and humans..."

"Louder." UrGoh chided. Hup tried again only for SkekGra to say, "More wonder!"

Aggravated Hup tried again but this time, SkekGra interrupted, allowing Hup to rush back. Then the heretic began his tale.

"They called me the Conqueror when I was young. From sea to sea, my victories were sung. I lied, I cursed, I killed, I hurt, I maimed! All these cruel deeds for which I was famed! Then Thra gave UrGoh and me a vision!"

UrGoh slowly walked into view. "That's...my...cue."

"We'll never get answers at this rate!" Brea whispered.

Rian nodded.

"Let's just wait and see." Phillip whispered back.

Aurora and Phillip watched silently. What were these two trying to tell them? They would know soon enough.

"Then Thra gave UrGoh and me a vision!"

UrGoh spoke. "To... embrace unity... not... division."

SkekGra then said, "We desperately tried to convince the rest, but skeksis and mystics were unimpressed."

"We hold...the key...to skeksis...demise."

"But first: an original opera. Surprise!"

The group looked at each other. It looks as though this might be a while.

_ **To be continued…** _


	9. In the dark of the night

Meanwhile down the lower areas to the castle of the crystal, the Emperor was leading SkekVar to a different area.

"Come General, you will soon understand why I struck our new alliance."

They entered a dark section with parted of the floor cracked and glowing.

"Behold…the darkening."

SkekVar was confused. "You decreed there was no darkenin-"

"I lied!" Emperor SkekSo snapped then glanced downwards at the crack, where dark purplish energy writhed and slithered. "It grows day by day, its veins creep across the land blighting all it touches."

"It's… purple."

"It's power! Pure…raw… it has only spread faster since we began draining gelfling. That is why I've given the caves of Grot back to the Arathim."

SkekVar then understood. "The caves are infected. The darkening will consume the arathim."

"Now you see? The caves will not be home for the arathim, it will be their grave."

"You can control it?"

"Not yet. On my scepter I hold a crystal, much smaller than the crystal of truth. Gifted with its own unique power. In time, I will use this to harness the might of the darkening."

The Emperor removed the metallic armor covering on his beak, to reveal that a portion of his beak had atrophied away. SkekVar's jaw dropped in horror.

Without the covering, SkekSo's voice came raspy "But exposure to the darkening…is not without consequences. It destroys and corrupts my body as it does Thra and the neighboring kingdoms! So power demands sacrifice!"

"Command me, sire."

"Choose the strongest gelfling from our cages and give the Ascendancy what they demand, then bring Stone-in-the-wood to it's knees! And never forget, there is nothing in this world that does not bend to my will."

* * *

Within the circle of the suns, the singing of the mystic and the skeksis continued until the afternoon. Rian, Brea and Phillip could barely keep their eyes open. Aurora and Deet were the only ones listening with rapt attention. Hup was napping, resting his head on Deet's shoulder.

Finally they finished. "That was great!" smiled Deet.

"You two certainly have showmanship." Aurora agreed as she applauded for them.

"And now...at last..." UrGoh began.

"We've come to the reason you are all here." SkekGra said. "The key you seek is the solution to all the travails!"

"Finally, answers!" Brea whispered.

"Brought to life by that most ancient and secret of arts!" SkekGra announced.

"Puppetry." UrGoh said, flexing all four of his hands.

Brea and Rian groaned, Hup tried to go back to sleep. Phillip sighed, placing his chin in his hand while Deet and Aurora listened attentively.

A few colorful wind chimes were lowered, illuminating SkekGra and UrGoh in soft colors.

"We two...were not...always... the crude flesh...you see before you." UrGoh explained.

Then in a simple display of circles and small dioramas, SkekGra continued.

"Once...we were one. A single luminous form. One body, one will, one mind. We were perfect unity. We called ourselves..." SkekGra pulled out a small doll of a humanoid being in long pale gold robes with a sun and moon symbol on the front. "Urskeks."

Now, Phillip was intrigued. Aurora stared in complete fascination. The knowledge that the Skeksis and Mystics had once been the same creature was incredible.

SkekGra then narrated by using well done puppets and figures. "We newly Urskeks filled Mother Aughra's head with stories of our adventures amongst the stars... she longed to explore the universe herself. So we gifted Mother Aughra with her orrery in exchange for the Crystal of truth."

A small fragment was held up representing the Crystal when it was once white.

"But there can be no light..." SkekGra said.

UrGoh finished the sentence. "...without dark."

They explained how shortly before the Second great conjunction, the urSkeks created a network of mirrors around the Great Crystal with Aughra's help, intending to trap the light of the next Great Conjunction to re-enter their world and burn out the imperfections in their souls in the process. In preparation for this, the urSkeks invited delegations representing all of Thra's sentient races (which included the ruler to a soon to be colony) to watch the occasion. However, one urSkek became wracked by nostalgia after having heard a member of the Gelfling delegation play an urSkek song, and allowed its darker nature to overwhelm it. So that when the Three Suns met, the dark hearted urSkek's pain prevented the rest of the urSkeks from entering the Crystal and being cleansed.

"...our experiment on the Crystal broke us into two." SkekGra narrated solemnly.

"The skeksis... and the mystics..." UrGoh said softly.

SkekGra continued grimly, "In the shock of division, a skirmish arose. Two Mystics perished and at the same time, their respective skeksis."

"You mean to say that whatever happens to one of you will also affect the other?" Aurora asked, starting to realize what this meant.

This made things much more complex than they thought.

"Correct!" SkekGra responded. "And thus, somewhere in the chaos, the wrathful skeksis shattered the Crystal! Creating the darkening..."

The puppet struck the crystal causing a crack and the surrounding of the small stage became an ominous purple.

The revelation caused Deet to gasp. The royal couple and the gelflings exchanged glances then Brea asked the very question on their minds: "Where is the shard?"

"We were left with two halves trapped within separate bodies. All we want now is to return to our true form."

"Where two... is one." UrGoh continued, then a small show of shadow puppetry showed figures of other mystics. "The other mystics... went into hiding...to wait the day when destiny would reveal itself at last."

Then SkekGra explained his part, showing eerie figures of the skeksis as lean frightening birds. "We tried to convince our fellow skeksis that we must be made whole. That was when they turned on us, branding me Heretic and forced us into hiding!"

"So, you two are each other's half? Is that why you both received that vision?" Phillip inquired.

"Precisely..." UrGoh replied somberly. "We want to be rejoined...now. Every moment one are two... is too terrible for one to bear."

"But there is hope!" declared SkekGra, "For we have glimpsed into the future and seen our fate lies in the hands of... the gelfling!"

"For the gelfling are closest to Thra..."

"But what about us humans?" Phillip questioned.

"Yes. Do we have any part to play in this?" Aurora also asked.

"You must ensure the gelfling...survive...and succeed." UrGoh replied.

And a small human doll was placed next to the gelfling doll.

"For the skeksis will stop at nothing to preserve their dominion over Thra, and extend it to the farther regions!" warned SkekGra. "And so, we forged our knowledge into a blade."

"The dual glaive."

A sword with two separate blades was placed into the hand of the gelfling doll.

"Cast in the deepest fires from the core of the earth, it carries the spirit of Thra. And when wielded by gelfling...holds the power to unite the seven clans and all that are true friends to the gelfling, to defeat the skeksis!"

In a small circle with sparklers was the symbol Brea had discovered.

"This is the great sigil of power," explained SkekGra. "Seven clans..."

"Seven fires..."

"And many kingdoms, joined as one in the cause of unity."

Now they had an idea of what to do. They had to keep the Gelfling race alive. Or they would never be able to help this land recover.

Then the fiery sparks had landed on urGoh's back, which is where he placed the puppet stage, accidentally catching on fire.

"Hey, put that Mystic out!" Phillip had stood up in alarm, alerting the others.

UrGoh smelled the smoke then he and SkekGra noticed what was happening. SkekGra has to quickly beat out the flames, screaming at the top of his lungs just as urGoh is.

"We need water! Right away!" Aurora shouted as they all moved to do something about the fire.

Hup was asleep on Deet's shoulder during the puppet show, but when she stood up in shock, this caused the Pod Person to fall out his seat. SkekGra and Phillip were patting at UrGoh's back to put out the flames. Aurora found a bucket of water and splashed it at the Mystic's back.

The princess tried to catch her breath as smoke wafted into the air. She was grateful that she'd been able to put the fire out in time.

"Thank you..." UrGoh said to her.

Aurora nodded. "You're welcome."

"Appreciate it." SkekGra added.

"Yet, isn't there some way to repair the crystal?" Aurora questions. "Perhaps the fairies can do use their magic and help you become an urskek again?"

UrGoh shook his head eye closing looking melancholy. SkekGra smiled sadly. "Their abilities... are limited..." UrGoh said morosely.

"The Crystal is the very heart of Thra, the source of life and power of the realm." SkekGra explained. "Even if the three fairies were to attempt to have us unite once more, the effects would not last long."

Aurora looked dejected. It seemed there was nothing they could do for these two. She sighed with the unfairness of it all.

Phillip held her hand. The gelflings shared their dismay. It was a pity Aurora's idea wouldn't help the renegade skeksis or the solitary Mystic, but it was kind of her to offer a way to try.

"That's why our hope lies in the gelfling's victory." SkekGra answered. "The power of the Ouriel is the power of all gelfling. Alone you are small, but together you are a cleansing blade. Be that blade."

"Bring the many... into one." UrGoh said.

"I'm ready. I'll stand against the skeksis." Rian declared steadily.

Philip agreed. "We all shall."

"I'll wield the dual glaive." Rian added.

"The reign of the skeksis will end." Brea declared.

"We'll ensure the gelfling race survives so that that Thra will prosper once again." Aurora said determinedly.

"And you two will be one again. We promise." Deet said kindly.

SkekGra was delighted. "Wonderful!"

"One... problem."

"We don't actually have the dual glaive." SkekGra admitted.

"You don't?" The group was shocked.

"We are fugitives, it would not be safe in our possession." SkekGra elaborated.

"I'm afraid he does have a point. This just means we must retrieve said blade." Phillip admitted, running a hand through his hair.

"So we entrusted the glaive to the most reclusive of gelfling." SkekGra then added.

"Where the three brothers...dare not shine..."

For a moment the group was thoughtful. Then Deet perked up with a gasp, "It's in the caves of Grot!"

"Of course, it makes sense!" said Aurora. "Deep underground where the Grottans live."

The others gasped with SkekGra.

"Very...per..." Urgoh began.

"Perceptive, say it!" SkekGra was telling his counterpart impatiently. "Get it out!"

"...ceptive."

"Then Grot is where we'll go!" Rian said diligently.

"We thank you wise ones, for your counsel and for your surprise!" said Brea. "It was wonderful."

"It was." Aurora agreed.

The heretic and the wanderer bowed, the group returned it. Hup hurried to do the same.

* * *

In the cells down in the chamber of life the General and the Scientist were using some form of spear with electric jolts on several gelfling.

"The Ascendancy requested a strong gelfling! But these all look weak!" SkekVar grunted.

"Of course they do!" SkekTek snapped, "They're gelfling!"

"Cowards! Murderous beasts!" King Stefan shouted from his spot.

"Silence, you!" the Scientist hissed at the human king. They didn't need any lip from him on a day like today.

Tavra rushed the bars of the cell angrily, grabbing the burning sticks and paying no mind to the electric shocks. "Murderer!" she hollered to the General.

"Ah, this one has spirit!" SkekTek leered.

"The orphan princess of Ha'rar!" SkekVar said snidely.

Tavra yelled back, "I swear on my mother's life, my blade will be the last thing you ever feel!"

"You will face justice for what you've done. All of you!" Stefan added with as much venom as he could muster.

"Is that right?" SkekVar growled then struck Tavra with the stick again.

The middle daughter of the late All-Maudra yelped a little, Stefan helped her up, but the Vapran gelfling recovered to glare back at the General.

"She will do." SkekVar grunted casually.

SkekTek barked, "Gruenaks, take her away!"

"No! You cannot have her!" Stefan objected.

He tried to shield Tavra as best he could, though he knew it wouldn't be much of a defense. The other gelfling in the cell shared Stefan's concern.

"Princess Tavra!"

"Leave her be!"

"Get away from her!"

Stefan attempted to keep them from taking the Vapran princess. However the two skeksis proved to be much stronger than a full grown man, shoving him aside and allowing the Gruenaks to pull Tavra out of the cell.

"No!" the king cried. He had a good idea what they were going to with her. And he did not relish the thought of seeing the Skeksis drain a Gelfling firsthand.

"To the Ascendancy!" SkekTek ordered the Gruenaks.

"No! No!" Tavra was shouting.

"You can't do this!" everyone in the cages shouted after them. But none of them turned around.

* * *

Now night had fallen, Brea was over by the pile of rocks that was once Lore. "Farewell Lore, I'll see you again." she whispered.

UrGoh cleared his throat, holding up something. "Take these... as they say...what's good in the gourd...is good in... the gelfling."

SkekGra inquired irritably. "Who says that?"

"Every...one."

SkekGra then turned to the group. "Retrieve the duel glaive. End skeksis power. "

"We will." said Deet. "Thank you."

"Yes, thank you for sharing your knowledge with us." Aurora nodded.

"We won't fail you. Or Thra." Phillip promised.

"Thank you." SkekGra said, extending his left hand out to Rian.

However before the stone-wood gelfling's hand could grasp SkekGra's to shake it, a blade struck through his palm! Both the Heretic and the wanderer had begun to cry out in pain and alarm. "My hand!"

Aurora screamed at the sight of this. It wasn't just that these two, who had helped them, had just lost the use of a hand that terrified her. It was the identity of their attacker.

The gelflings had stared in shock, Phillip turned to Aurora but another sound that caused them to look up. Above their hands, a horribly familiar figure came down clawing its talons through some of the overhanging drapes. It was the Hunter!

"I've come for my trophies!" SkekMal growled. "Did you not think I would not find you?! There's no place in Thra you can hide from me!"

"I won't even ask how you found us. You can track better than any hound I've known." Phillip declared, reaching for his sword.

The group took a step back. Brea, who was near where Lore's rocks were, stared in fright. Hup took a large spoon as a weapon then ran up protectively in front of Deet. The little podling glared up at the Hunter. "No hurt friends!"

SkekMal merely grabbed the spoon and held it up and Hup along with it. "Cute." And he tossed the little podling across the room, fortunately some drapings broke the little podlings' fall.

Deet ran to his aid as Rian took a large knife from a nearby table. Phillip held up his sword in defense against SkekMal.

"Lore! You must wake Lore!" SkekGra cried to Brea, he and UrGoh were still clutching their hands.

No doubt the Hunter had injured the Heretic to incapacitate him.

"Do something, Brea. You have to wake up Lore somehow." Aurora urged the Vapran princess in haste.

Brea quickly glanced around and spotted the object needed to wake Lore. She took it, trying to find the right rock. Rian and Phillip engaged in battle with the hunter.

"Where's your father now?!" SkekMal taunted.

Then he knocked the blade out of the two young men's hands with his own weapon. However before the Hunter could even bring it down on either of them - an arrow pierced his left shoulder. Where did it come from?

Stunned, they turned to see UrVa the archer standing a few feet away.

"Get away from them." The Archer ordered his dark half sternly.

"Another Mystic!" Deet gasped in surprise.

"The Archer!" cried UrGoh.

Aurora smiled at the sight of him. It gave her hope to see that he had come to their aid. But would he be enough?

The Archer let another arrow fly, this one hit the Hunter directly in the right solar plexus. Even so the Mystic gave out a cry of pain.

"You and I are one." UrVa said grimly. "You cannot defeat me without defeating yourself. What I feel you feel."

And just like that, Aurora's expression changed from joy to horror. Now that she knew about the connection between the Skeksis and Mystics, seeing them together made her worry. Judging from the way Phillip blanched, he was thinking the same thing.

"Perhaps but I will not leave empty-handed." SkekMal growled back. "Farewell Archer!"

It felt as if the scene had gone in slow motion, with one of his arms he attempted to snatch up Phillip but in a burst of adrenaline, Aurora shoved her husband out of the way. Brea had been glancing from the hunter to Lore, attempting to awaken the golem but couldn't find the main rocks and to her friends' growing trepidation, she was the second to be scooped up by the sanguinary Hunter!

"SkekMal, no!" The Archer called after him.

"Brea! Aurora!" Deet cried.

Rian yelled. "No!"

"Aurora!" Phillip hollered.

The Archer let loose another arrow that struck the Hunter from behind through the left side of the abdomen. Then the Mystic fainted from the pain.

Phillip was the first to follow after SkekMal out the entrance before Rian did the same.

Brea was shouting at them frantically. "Find the glaive!"

"Find the dual glaive, it's our only chance to stop this!" Aurora was yelling.

The two princesses knew that time was a precious commodity. Pursuing SkekMal might cost them moments they couldn't get back.

"Aurora!"

"Brea!"

They could only watch in horror as the Hunter leapt on a Crystal skimmer and depart from the circle of the suns with his two catches.

Aurora felt her eyes water. She knew this could end a number of ways for her and Brea. But she refused to cry now, not in front of this beast.

* * *

Meanwhile in the forest, the Stonewood clan was preparing for battle.

"Gather the warriors, Princess Seladon has seized the crown and sworn fealty to the skeksis. All childlings and caregivers are to go to the high hills for safety." Maudra Fara ordered.

"Maudra Fara! I have news from the…"

"It can wait." Maudra Fara responded firmly. "Let's prepare, we will storm the castle of the crystal."

"But that's just it, a castle guard is here. You will want to hear what he has to say."

Maudra Fara nodded. Moments afterwards they were inside listening to the castle guard's tale. The survivor had lost his right eye and didn't look like he slept.

"We took up arms against the skeksis. We were well trained, we had a plan. But one of us must've warned them. They were waiting, the entire guard was overtaken! We never stood a chance! I only escaped because my brother and sisters sacrificed themselves so that I may bring you this news."

Although Aughra attempts to dissuade Maudra Fara, to convince her to 'survive' instead, Fara insists on fighting.

That same evening before the sunset, the Stonewood gelflings were joined by several human villagers from the nearest town. They'd explained that the three fairies on Aughra's advice had helped evacuate the area not expecting that there would be denizens willing to fight the skeksis and thus formed a mob that arrived at Stone-in-the-wood with the intent to help the warrior gelflings.

This was not good news. Things were going from bad to worse. Those in Stone-in-the-Wood needed help.

Inside they were planning to take the castle at first light then at that moment one of the Stonewood soldiers crashed in.

"Maudra Fara! Maudra Fara! The skeksis are coming!"

"What?"

Baffi, the Maudra's fizzgig, began to snarl. They all rushed outside to see a single skeksis carriage stop just a few yards away.

"What is this?" Maudra Fara questioned.

Out of the carriage a Skeksis stepped out. It was SkekVar the General, he only grunted once then reached inside the carriage. A second later, the front of it illuminated a bright white light at Stone-in-the-wood, nearly blinding the gelflings and villagers.

As they blinked off the effects, they watched the General spread his arms out, as hid did so several giant spiders appeared. One atop the carriage, one next to it and another one of the giant tree roots.

"What are those?" Maudra Fara heard one of the humans ask. She didn't answer at first. She wasn't sure how to answer that question.

Then it hit her. Maudra Fara gasped, "The Arathim! They fight with the skeksis! Sound the alarm, weapons ready!"

All warriors who were present drew their weapons, ready to fight. Moments later, the sound of the bells rang out over the area.

"Doesn't anyone find it strange that they're not attacking?" one of the human villagers asked.

Both gelfling and humans froze. That was a good question, what were the giant arachnids and the General waiting for?

Then they saw someone draped in a dark cloak walk leisurely towards them. A closer look revealed that it was Tavra, the middle daughter of the late All-Maudra.

"Princess Tavra, why do you stand with the monsters that murdered your mother?" demanded Maudra Fara.

One of the human men holding a pitchfork squinted at Tavra. He noticed that the Vapran princess' eyes were blank and every movement she made was stiff and unnatural.

"Something's wrong with her!" The man said, "And what's that on her face?"

"The Arathim! There is one attached to her face!" another man shouted in fright.

The humans and Stonewood gelflings let out several exclamations of shock.

"Sharp eyes." 'Tavra' responded, but her voice sounded as though she and another creature were speaking simultaneously. "We are not Tavra."

She opened up her cloak to show them that were hundreds of smaller arathim called Threaders on her. What happened next looked straight out of an arachnophobe's worst nightmare: the horrid little spiders crawled down and began skittering towards the mob.

"Kill them! Kill them all! Don't let they touch you!" were the shouts as everyone went into a frenzy, trying to kill the little monstrosities.

It was horrific. The idea that this was happening sent a shiver down everyone's spine. How could they fight a threat that could do this?

It was absolute chaos. Both the villagers and gelflings tried to destroy the countless spiders as SkekVar guffawed wickedly. Despite their best efforts, however, all it took was for single threader to reach their faces and to take control of the minds.

"I am the Ascendancy," the new slaves hauntingly speak.

Tavra removed the cloak and let it fall so that the arathim on her face was fully seen. Nearby, one lone threader separated from the rest and scurried up one familiar individual: Aughra. However the results were unprecedented.

"Huh? What's this?" She took the threader into her open palm with a reproving glower. "You dare try to control Aughra? Aughra can barely control Aughra!" and she tossed it away.

One by one, the captives walked forward in a single file towards the carriage. Aughra looked on with a disapproving grunt, SkekVar stared back letting out a short growl before turning off the lights from the carriage. It wasn't hard to imagine what they were going to do with those brought to the castle. They would be the next batch of victims for the Skeksis efforts to prolong their lives.

By daybreak an entire line of both gelfling and humans controlled by the Ascendancy walked alongside the carriage towards the Castle of the Crystal.

Emperor SkekSo sees the approaching caravan via telescope, his plan was working. He laughed evilly.

** _To be continued…_ **


	10. Down to the dark and deep

The following morning, the three good fairies flew to Stone-in-the-wood where they were met with a dreadful scene.

All around there were signs of struggle and the crushed corpses of the arathim threaders but no gelfling nor humans in sight. Aughra walked out to meet them.

"So you're here now." Aughra said gruffly.

"What has happened here?" Flora questioned worriedly.

"Where is everybody?" Fauna asked next. This place felt too eerie for her liking.

"Skeksis brought the Arathim and captured gelfling and human mob." Aughra responded.

"All of them?!" Merryweather gasped. She and the other fairies were horrified.

A lone threader skittered over, Aughra noticed it. "Didn't think it through did you? No one ever does."

The three good fairies watched the tiny spider warily. Not that it mattered, the arachnid crawled along a rocky wall to avoid them.

"No need to run. Aughra cares for all creature of Thra even the foolish ones." Aughra said before reaching out and taking the threader in her hand as it chittered and squeaked. "Green fairy and I will patch you up good as new, even though you did try to steal my mind."

"Will be needing spy on inside if need be." Aughra replied, then she fetched some small fuzzy looking red fruits.

"If you say so." Fauna hovered over and followed Aughra's instructions on applying the paste on the little arathim threader.

The small arachnid chattered in protest.

"Stings doesn't it? Blame yourself, but most never do." Aughra remarks.

"I think that should do the trick except for that scar." Fauna said, looking it over.

"Scars are good. Mind forgets scars remember."

Then several landstriders were heard and on them were two paladins accompanying... "Oh no, it's Seladon!" Merryweather huffed.

"What now?" Aughra grunted, taking her walking stick and getting closer.

Seladon and her two paladins were eying the damage.

"I warned you Fara, you would no listen." Seladon sneered. "By the Lords' grace, Stone-in-the-wood will rise once more."

That was when Aughra and the fairies approached.

"Seladon, what is the meaning of this?" Fauna asked the eldest Vapran princess.

Seladon looked at the group of four. "Fairies. Mother Aughra."

"Seladon, new crown I see. New clothes." Aughra said. "Some dress to conceal their body, others to reveal their nature."

"Perhaps my paladins should seize you where the four of you stand." Seladon commented arrogantly

"Then your mother failed to teach you to respect those who know more than you." Merryweather retorted, not liking the tone in the princess' voice at all.

The paladins attempted to move towards them but Aughra merely grunted once at them while Flora gave them a reproving glance. This had the two Vapran guards hesitate and stop.

"Look around you, prophet." Seladon said disparagingly. "Was this in your visions? Where were your minions when the skeksis turned their wrath upon Stone-in-the-wood?"

"In case you haven't yet been informed, we evacuated several of the villagers with the exception of the men who formed a mob to join the Stonewood gelfling in an attempt to fight the skeksis." Flora said sternly.

"We did something to help. What were you doing when all this happened?" Fauna questioned, a little suspicious now.

"Doing what they must! Finding the key to end skeksis power!" Aughra added.

"I will negotiate peace for all gelfling."

"And just where does that leave the humans?" Flora demanded, the other fairies looked expectantly.

"Indeed. You only mentioned your own people. What about their neighbors? Are they to be left out in the cold?" Merryweather added.

"Surely you don't intend to leave the villagers or any other humans in need to their fate?" Fauna attempted to reason.

"What would your people think of you, if you did that?" Flora questioned, genuinely trying to be kind in showing the girl the error of her ways.

"Surely the Lords would not refuse to free the foolhardy villagers to their kingdom should their rulers ask." Seladon said coolly.

"Bah! The skeksis care nothing for peace! Turn back, turn back before it's too late." Aughra was saying.

"The All-Maudra is not yours to command!" Seladon answered back.

"You trifle with powers you do not understand!" Aughra added.

"Perhaps I ought to turn you stone like I did to Maleficent's pet crow." Merriweather considered.

"Merriweather!" Flora and Fauna rebuked.

"But in all seriousness, you must trust Aughra." Aughra insisted.

Seladon glowered. "I trust in the Lords."

Aughra put a hand to her face in exasperation. "Foolish child."

Then Seladon pushed her way past them. "Move crones."

Merriweather would've probably hexed the eldest princess, if she and the other two hadn't seen Aughra drop her eye into Seladon's see through bag.

"Now Aughra shall see."

Seladon had finally climbed aboard the landstrider and turned to the four. "Don't worry Mother Aughra I will convince the skeksis to show mercy upon you, the good fairies and your treasonous pets."

And so they departed for the castle of the crystal, with Aughra and the fairies watching.

"I wouldn't be surprised if they destroy her first." Merriweather grumbled.

Aughra shrugged. "Brave gelfling, lost but brave. Cannot see past her own rage, but most never do."

"I know. Sadly, this is a lesson she will only learn the hard way." Fauna agreed.

Aughra then held out the threader. "You - I have a job for you."

The fairies glanced at each other, recalling what Aughra said about needing eyes on the inside. Could she mean sending this little thing to spy on those in the castle?

* * *

The sun has risen in the circle of the suns, UrVa was being tended to by both UrGoh and SkekGra, Phillip was looking him over. On a bed nearby, was Hup. Rian is holding Brea's journal sadly.

"We must go after Brea and Aurora." Rian said.

"Your stolen friends were right." SkekGra reasoned calmly. "The Hunter has set a trap. SkekMal's using them both as bait. They will not be harmed."

"How can you be sure he won't hurt Aurora or Brea?" Phillip inquired.

"I know how the Hunter's traps work." SkekGra replied grimly, "You human lady pushed you aside to save you, he knows you will try to come after him."

Phillip thought for moment then remembered the Chamberlain's claims that King Stefan ad been captured after he and Rian escaped. Could Aurora have a plan to also save her father?

"So, what do we do instead?" Rian asked.

"Retrieve the glaive." SkekGra replied.

"Then...defeat the skeksis." UrGoh added.

Hup stirred trying to get up. "Hup, go..."

Deet pacified him. "You need to rest."

Phillip walked over, looking at the Archer. "Thank you for trying to help. You did your best."

"We will watch over your friend-slave," SkekGra reassured them.

"And...the Archer." UrGoh nodded.

"I hope that he will be alright." Phillip said to them. If he was being honest with himself, he wasn't sure if he was referring to Hup or the Archer when he said that.

"Deet…careful." The brave little podling said to her.

The Grottan maiden nodded solemnly.

"It'll take forever to walk all the way to Grot." Rian said quietly.

SkekGra chuckled. "Then do not walk."

"Huh?"

"What do you mean?" Phillip asked.

UrGoh stood up and picked up what looked like layers of cloth and rope. "But do...follow..."

Phillip gently patted UrVa's shoulder. Deet watched then briefly stopped to kiss Hup on his forehead.

"Come along, now, we haven't got all day." SkekGra called.

"Rian..." Hup said to the male gelfling. "You and Phillip careful too."

"We'll see you again, friend." Phillip said kindly.

Hup smiled with a nod. Moments later, Phillip and the two gelflings followed the Heretic and the wanderer down a corridor.

"Be..hold." UrGoh said.

The trio saw a tunnel with a steep path leading downwards.

"Where does that lead?" Rian asked.

"To the breath of Thra." answered SkekGra.

"Breath of Thra?" Deet gasped, "All the way out here?"

"What is that?" Rian questioned.

"You'll see." Deet replied brightly.

Behind them, the rogue skeksis and the lone mystic were giving Phillip instructions handing him the clothes and ropes they'd picked up earlier. Puzzled, the prince accepted them.

"Remember, as you travel your path, you carry with you the seed of hope that we two shall be one again. "

"So don't... get... killed."

Phillip and the gelflings looked at each other awkwardly.

"Well, best of luck!" SkekGra said.

"Yes, thank you." Phillip nodded.

* * *

The next thing they knew, Deet was leading the two down the tunnel. Mostly due to the fact that their eyes hadn't adjusted to the less lighted area, whereas Deet, being a Grottan and having lived underground all her life had no trouble.

"It's lucky for us that you're here." Phillip said at one point.

"I can barely see where I'm going." Rian grumbled then yelped. "I think that rock just tried to take a bite out of me!"

"Your eyes will adjust eventually...day-lighters." Deet teased.

"Daylighters?"

"Grottans have all kinds of names for gelfling that live above ground or in case, humans included." Deet explained. "Sun-brain. Moon-child."

"Hm, very funny." Rian remarked dryly. Phillip just shook his head in amusement.

"You two will get to hear them all when we meet my family."

"I find those names a bit fascinating, if a little familiar. A long time ago, we humans were called 'Sun-people' by another race in our kingdom." Phillip informed them. "To be more precise those that founded an extension of Corazion in Thra, but of course the species that called them that were far less agreeable." he said as an afterthought.

"Really? That's quite a coincidence." Deet commented.

"But I'll wager if the other Grottan are anything like you, they must be friendly."

"Why, thank you, Phillip." Deet said with a smile.

As they walked further along, there was the howling of a wind.

"What's that?" Rian wondered.

Deet said in delight. "The breath of Thra." she turned to Rian, "C'mon...sky-baby."

Rian chuckled. "I think I prefer day-lighter."

Soon enough, the trio reached a ledge overlooking a pass where the howling wind was much more pronounced.

"These tunnels capture the warm air from the fire at the center of our world and carry through the ground like veins." Deet explained. "And that's why they call it: The breath of Thra."

"We're going in there?" Rian wondered.

"Unless you want to spend the next three days walking." Deet shrugged.

"Well what if you don't have wings?" asked Rian seriously.

"You get smooshed to bits." Deet replied.

"Then, Rian and I are in trouble." Phillip remarked.

"Just another reason why it's good to have friends," Deet reassured.

"Except one problem, I don't think you'll be able to carry me along."

"True, size comparison and all that." Rian sighed.

"There's got to be a way."

"Well, it's not as though I can ride a giant...kite." Phillip was saying then paused. He looked at the rope and fabric the Wanderer had given him, the instructions and the lessons in aerodynamics he'd read in lessons.

"I think I know how the three of us can get down there." Phillip said. "But I'll need your help."

"Tell us what we need to do and we'll do it." Rian assured him.

Minutes later two thick ropes were tied around Deet and Rian's waist connecting to the one around Phillip's. If the lessons he'd taken had any truth to it, he would be able to join them down in Grot. Now it was time to put it to the test.

"Whenever you're ready, Deet." Phillip called.

"Ready!" Deet called then turned to Rian. "Try not to scream, it scares the hollerbats."

Without much warning she grabs Rian round the waist and they fall off. Phillip tensed as he heard Rian's yelps and Deet's whoop of excitement. Finally he was pulled off the ledge after them, in so doing the fabric extended right out into an elliptical-shape behind him, lifting the prince from the dangerous height whilst the ropes around his waist worked to tow him after the gelflings.

The prince gave a short laugh of relief and delight. It was an amazing experience, to soar over the land like a bird.

* * *

Stefan feared the worst when Tavra had been taken forcibly from the cell. But what was the Ascendancy? It was something that nagged at the back of his mind, something important he ought to remember but what?

It didn't help when more gelfling - and to his horror- humans, walked right into the chamber of life as though they were in a trance. Each one had a sort of spidery creature on their face. Human or Gelfing, they each had one. It could only mean that those were how all these people had been influenced. Stefan's first impulse was to walk up and rip it right off one of their faces then thought better of it. He needed to be lucid and awake to overhear whatever else the skeksis were planning.

"Ah! Come in, come in!" That was the Scientist. "Welcome gelfling of stone-in-the-wood. And for you humans as well."

Out from a side of the cell, Stefan saw two Stonewood gelfling and Tolyn, one of the guards, three human villagers, and each one with a spider creature on their face.

"Take a seat." SkekTek said maliciously.

The entire crowd obeyed SkekTek's words, soundlessly. It gave Stefan a shiver. They were like shells of people compared to who they were before. They vanished from Stefan's viewpoint and from there he could only hear the sounds of the Gruenak slaves' sorrowful whines and the movement of shackles.

In the very center of the room where three chairs with binds built by the Gruenaks, however because one of the victims for this occasion would a human they needed stronger chains to tie down the man while the other two gelfling were shackled in place.

Tolyn, a stone wood gelfling and a human man, one of the villagers that had been in the mob would be the victims for this heinous action. Once they were seated, the threader crawled away from their faces.

Stefan didn't like what he saw. Something about this made a sense of dread creep over him. Whatever this was, it wouldn't be good.

"Sublime. Sublime..." SkekTek purred wickedly.

Immediately the victims moved around, shocked to find themselves shackled to stone seats and facing the Dark crystal itself.

"What's going on?" the Stonewood warrior spoke.

"It can't be!" Tolyn cried. "It's all true!"

The villager seated next to them tried to break loose. "Let us go!"

"Stop! You cannot do this!" Stefan cried out in protest.

"You're wasting your time, I have strapped scores of gelfling into these very chairs and I was equally unmoved by _their_ screams." SkekTek said to his new victims before cackling.

"You cad!" the villager snapped.

Tolyn cried, "But I was loyal, I warned you of the guards' revolt!"

"WHAT?!" Both Stefan and the human strapped down shouted outraged.

"They're Lords of the Crystal - I wanted to do the right thing!"

SkekTek scoffed, "Ha!" He pulls a lever, powering up the machine that activates the Crystal. "Ah, then it is only fitting you meet the same end as your fellow guards." The Scientist retorted.

Tolyn continued to struggle in his binds, "Please, my Lord! Mercy!"

"The only mercy I have left to offer... is death." SkekTek growls before laughing maniacally.

Those in the chairs started to struggle. But they were stuck tight. The shackled villager actually kicked the central chair in front of him where Tolyn was in anger. "Then remember to say 'Hello' to red hot demon himself the moment you reach the afterlife!"

The only one unaffected by this was the Scientist. He smirked wickedly as he watched what was about to happen. This would be the very first human experiment, now it was time to see if essence could harvested from this race. Electricity ran across and around the crystal, then the glowing intensified. From the three victims, bright blue fluid started to be violently and painfully stripped from them.

"Gaze into the beam!" SkekTek commanded, pulling down a lever that would activate the draining tools.

"Shut your eyes, everyone! Don't look, whatever you do!" Stefan urged them.

He still remembered the memory he'd seen of how poor Mira had her life-force ripped away from her. No doubt the same thing is happening to the three in the chairs.

"Can't...help it!" cried one of the gelfling.

Bright liquid began to fill up the draining canister: whitish-blue from the gelfling and a sort of pale silver from the human man.

"Now give yourself to the crystal!" SkekTek was saying, "Give the crystal everything, give the skeksis your essence!"

Light started to form in cracks around the gelfling's thrashing bodies but for the villager, it was an entirely different story. This human was starting to look like a grape that had been left out in the sun too long. They were shriveling up like a raisin, with the hair turning grey. And it was happening fast.

Finally the two gelfling explode into particles of white light but the human slumped over dead. His body having aged greatly in just a matter of seconds. The gruenaks looked away miserably while SkekTek cackled madly.

"Now to see the first essence from human." He wondered approaching the bottle where a pale silvery liquid has emptied, just next to those belonging to gelfling.

"You waste your time on us." Stefan muttered all of a sudden.

"And why would that be?" SkekTek demanded.

"We humans do not live even half as long as your kind, or the Gelflings for that matter. We're hardly worth your efforts." Stefan answered, staring at the Scientist with such hate that it would make anyone else shake with fear. The king had only looked at one other person in such a way; Maleficent, after she cursed his daughter to die by pricking her finger.

SkekTek had just tasted the human essence by allowing a drop to fall on his bare finger. "Ah, not as potent as gelfling, but useful nonetheless. The draining of your people may bring fortuitous benefits yet."

"Perhaps less pleasurable and more costly than you think." Stefan hissed at the Scientist then.

"Bring the essence, the patience of the Emperor is finite and decreasing exponentially." The Scientist barked an order to the Gruenaks. "But… the Chamberlains' vial stays. The Emperor remains displeased with SkekSil. Ha!"

Stefan continued glaring daggers at SkekTek then the gruenaks's actions got his attention. They'd switched one of the bottles for similar fluid. But for what?

With SkekTek leading, one of the Gruenaks drove the cart to them throne room where all the skeksis except for the Chamberlain were gathered. They all started reaching eagerly for the bottles then the Emperor rebuked. "Stop this at once!"

They all pulled back staring at their ruler uneasily.

"Look at yourselves!" Emperor SkekSo chided. "Squealing, gorging. This essence is hard come by. Let's not use it all today."

The other Skeksis murmured to each other in confusion.

Emperor then said with a smirk, "I'm jesting, you fools! Dig in!"

Cheering the skeksis each took their respective vial in their talons.

"Skeksis eternal!" The Emperor crowed.

"Skeksis eternal! Hail to the Emperor!"

And they drank of the essence, enjoying the effects it had on them.

"I can see!" SkekOk gasped in delight, "My eyes working! I'd forgotten just how ugly you all are!"

In response, the Skeksis all cackled. SkekSo stops in mid-laugh. "What?"

"Rapturous!" SkekZok declared, "I will create a new ritual for the consuming of essence. One with many ablutions."

The skeksis all started laughing again, making jokes with each other, while the Chamberlain watches carefully from atop one of the balconies hidden away. For he persuaded Gruenaks into switching the General's vial with one containing glow milk, so that he will weaken the SkekVar, to get his revenge.

In effect, the General notices something off with he was drinking and disapproves of it. Soon as the Gruenak takes the cart and empty vials away, one of the podlings alerts SkekZok.

_"_All-Maudra here._"_

_"_Bring her._"_ SkekZok ordered, lightly shoving the podling away. In turn he tells the Emperor, "The All-Maudra requests an audience…"

"The All-Maudra? She's dead!" The Emperor snapped.

"The new All-Maudra." SkekZok clarified.

Emperor SkekSo then smirked. "Well then, show her in!"

All the other skeksis jeered excitedly, the eldest daughter of Mayrin didn't know just deep she was into proverbial the lion's den.

"They barely had for them to replace the last one!" SkekOk remarked snidely.

Seladon walked in amongst the present skeksis, intending to make political agreement with the Emperor. Not knowing of the grave danger she was in, or of Aughra's eye watching the entire thing with the three good fairies using a spell to observe the going ons.

"Wise and Noble Emperor…" Seladon bowed.

"Hm." Emperor SkekSo merely observed her stoically, not letting her know of his true intentions just yet.

"I am Seladon of Ha'rar. Daughter to Mayrin, the traitor All-Maudra."

"Proceed." The Emperor allowed her to continue speaking.

"My mother was led astray by conspirators, among them are the rulers to Corona, Corazion and Agrabah, that foolishly tried to overthrow the mighty Lords of the Crystal."

Emperor SkekSo looked amused the newest piece of information. "Oh, what do the humans hope to gain?"

"One can only imagine, My Lord. They are fools to think they can stand against you and yours." Seladon answered him. "Now I come before you to plead for mercy." she bowed. "I humbly beg of your to release the Stonewood and the foolish human villagers, so that they may continue to serve you as all gelfling and humans should."

Emperor SkekSo tersely said "No." This resulted in snickers from the other skeksis.

The Emperor's reply rattled her. It was also the way he said it. So carelessly. Like there was no feeling in him at all.

Not losing stride, Seladon conceded. "I understand they must pay for their defiance. But the other clans and kingdoms have not forgotten their place. Surely, they will be spared your wrath."

Again the Emperor replied nonchalantly. "No."

The skeksis laughed louder, all this was observed by a concerned Aughra and worried fairies.

What Seladon failed to see was that her late mother could pacify her people and effectively reason with the humans, Seladon has only managed to get three gelfling clans and five other kingdoms to side with her while everyone else disowns and rebels against her. As such she has little to no power of the gelflings, and the skeksis were well aware of this.

Becoming unnerved, Seladon attempted to reason with Emperor SkekSo, meeting his derisive gaze with hers. "Emperor, you are as wise as you are fair. Of course a few traitors would hide within any clan or realm, but punishment will be reserved for those who dare spread the filthy lie that you are draining gelfling!"

"But we do drain gelfling!" SkekVar grinned, "We've just started doing the same to humans as well."

Seladon gasped lowly.

"So that we may drink your essence!" SkekAyuk guffawed.

Around her the skeksis cackled wildly. Seladon then raised her head. "Seven gelfling from each clan."

The skeksis listened with intrigue.

"That is the request you made of my mother. And I shall honor it." Seladon offered. "Volunteers to serve as you see fit. A small price to pay for a new age of peace."

The rest of the Skeksis exchanged a conspiratorial glance. She was telling them exactly what they wanted to hear.

Emperor SkekSo pretended to look thoughtful. "Er...no."

The other skeksis devolved into uproarious laughter.

"Ha! So she offers her own to us." SkekLach remarks.

"How cold hearted, she could be a Skeksis!" SkekZok commented.

"Lords of the Crystal, please! Please! My sisters, Brea and Tavra, spare them if no others!" Seladon pleaded once more.

Emperor SkekSo practically roared in her face. "NO!"

The skeksis then began to laugh and jeer at Seladon's expense. SkekEkt actually plucked up the black crown from the gelfling's head and placed it on while mockingly saying, "Ooooohhhh! Look at me, I'm the All-Maudra! I'm the Leader of the Gelfling! The Ruler of the Dead!"

Several of them laughed at the display. To them, it was an entertaining show. SkekOk pointed at Seladon, "Look at her Face."

"I think she's going to cry." SkekLach chuckled.

In effect, Seladon look a little lost. Such a sight did not bring forth any sympathy from the audience to her pain. They were unmoved by the obvious hurt in her eyes. If anything, it encouraged them to twist the knife further.

Emperor SkekSo then took the black crown from SkekEkt. "Enough!"

The other skeksis went silent momentarily, looking at their leader. Seladon watched him anxiously. He looked at her right in the eye. "The All-Maudra was a shepherd, now it's time to harvest the HERD!"

In seconds, they were on her. The Skeksis tore into Seladon's garments, much like they would in punishing one of their own. To anyone else looking, it would have been horrifying to behold. At first glance it would seem as though they were tearing her to shreds. In the viciousness of the attack, the bag containing Aughra's eye was dropped and the Seeing Eye fell and was inadvertently kicked away without anyone noticing.

Finally, the eight skeksis pulled away from Seladon, who was already whimpering mess. Gone was her finery, her eye makeup was running and on her left cheek one of the skeksis had left claw-marks.

A cackling SkekSo looked down on the eldest Vapran princess and she could see the cold scorn in his blue-grey eyes. Queen Leah had been right. Seladon was nothing to him. The truth was in his face. His cold smirk said it all. The only emotion he would take away from this was satisfaction.

"Drain it." ordered the Emperor with a sneer.

SkekAyuk guffawed stepping forward to grab Seladon by her hair. The Vapran gelfling screamed as she was dragged away.

Aughra's eye, the one nobody had noticed, had seen everything. Down to the last detail. And those who had been spying were left dumbstruck.

* * *

Inside the caves, it was a new world entirely. The walls had beautiful bioluminescent blue lights that glittered as though they were covered with sapphires. Every tunnel wall is covered in dream-etching and illustrations of the many Gelfling myths and lore. Glowing moss grows in many of the cracks and etchings, and the shadows are teeming with crawlies.

"Look, we made it!" Deet cried.

Finally the trio arrived to Domrak, Deet's Grottan settlement. A little village with several orange lights that were lit.

"Magnificent!" said Rian.

Deet sighed. "My home. That's Domrak, isn't it beautiful?"

"You could've warned us, it's like a world covered with stars!" Phillip complimented.

Deet giggled at Phillip's description. She never thought of it like that. But she supposed that it sounded accurate. They started flying over the village where one gelfling stepped out one of the houses, looking left and right.

"Hello there!" Deet called.

Briefly the grottan on the ground looked up, only to be pulled back inside by something!

"Spitter!" Rian gasped.

"Arathim, here?!" Phillip said in shock.

Deet cried. "Oh no!"

She was so shocked that her flying caused them to crash-land against one of the cave ledges. Deet and Rian rolled towards the wall first, while Phillip is pulled towards them because of the rope towing him. The crash had been uncomfortable. And lacking in grace. Each of them was a little sore as a result.

Deet was the first to scramble to her feet. Behind her Rian and Phillip untied the rope.

"Deet, are you hurt?" Rian went up to ask.

"I'm fine - look!" The Grottan girl wailed.

Down in the Grottan settlement it was dreadful sight: All over the larger Arathim were attacking the Grottan gelflings allowing enough time for small petally spiders to crawl on their faces. Instantly, the victims stilled and up as though in a trance "I am the Ascendancy."

"What are those small creatures?" Deet questioned worriedly. "Are they arathim too?"

Rian looked anxious. "They're not like any Arathim I've ever seen! I think they're somehow controlling those gelfling!"

"This is very bad. If these creatures can do this, the Skeksis won't need our allegiance. They can just rob others of their will instead." Phillip realized.

"My family!" Deet then said in fear. "We have to find them!" She then hurriedly led them through the tunnel, "I know every tunnel through these caves!"

"Yes, right behind you!"

They soon reached the Grottan settlement with Deet's guidance, where it's eerily quiet. The silence felt wrong. Oppressive, almost. Why were there no screams sounding?

"There." Deet pointed. "That's where I live."

The inside of Deet's home looked as though it had been ransacked and no one besides them seemed to be about.

"All clear." Rian said.

Deet was greatly dismayed. "My home, it's destroyed. My fathers... my brother... I should never have left!" she began to tear up.

"Deet, you couldn't have known this would happen. And if you had stayed anyway, you would have shared their fate. Or worse." Phillip said, trying to reassure her.

"We'll get your family back." Rian said to her gently.

Deet turned to face them. "Why would the arathim do this? What did the Grottan ever do to them?"

None of them could answer that question. Just then something moved within the house. At once, both Phillip and Rian pulled out their swords defensively.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Rian ordered.

Something zipped past them. Deet clung to Rian, "Is it another spitter?"

"Reveal yourself!" Phillip commanded.

What they saw was not an arathim but a little gelfling boy probably no older than six panting heavily.

"It's my brother!" Deet gasped.

The Grottan child turned to look at them, on the left side of his face was a threader.

"He's under the arathim's control." Rian said grimly.

"Not if I can pull that thing right off." Phillip said determinedly.

The prince made a move toward the little Gelfling. His intention was to remove the tiny arachnid and then run it through with his blade before it could get away. If he could just move fast enough...

"Bobb'N..." Deet whimpered the name of her little brother.

"We..." the Arathim spoke through the Grottan child. "Not Bobb'N. We Ascendancy."

"Whoever you are, I beg you." Deet pleads, "Let my little brother go."

"Deet, be careful." Rian told her uneasily.

"He's just a childling." Deet insisted, as Phillip slowly stepped closer. "He'd never hurt anyone." She held up a small wooden doll made to look like a Nurloc.

To try and get closer, Phillip sheathed his sword. "Easy, little fellow..."

Phillip didn't try to stop Deet. Perhaps enough of her little brother was still there that she could get a reaction. If she could reach that part of him, they might have a chance. Deet gently held out the toy to him with a teary smile. The gelfling child reached small finger towards it before suddenly unleashing a roaring screech!

"He's calling the others!" Rian cried.

Phillip looked around then back at the little grottan boy and he gulped. "Forgive me, this could get rough." He swiftly knelt down held the child with one arm while he attempted to pull off the threader with his other hand. Easier said than done. The child was causing quite a ruckus. On top of that, he was refusing to sit still.

"Calm down, I'm trying to help you!" Phillip cried.

"Listen to him! Please Bobb'N!" Deet was begging desperately.

Dusty flecks from the roof started to fall on the trio, and through the front entrance one of the Arathim spitters began trying to push it's way inside!

"We're running out of time!" Rian cried.

And abruptly, the arathim was suddenly pulled back and out the door, but they couldn't see the cause. Then Bobb'N scrambled out of Phillip's arm and hurried outside.

"We have to go after him!" Deet wailed and ran to the front door.

Rian and Phillip dashed after her. They spotted Bobb'N making little hissing sounds and staring up at something. The trio followed his gaze and froze upon seeing a giant worm with multiple eyes swallowing what was left of the arathim spitter.

"What in the world is that?!" Phillip gaped.

"Nurloc!" Deet responded still watching.

Rian looked at her in disbelief, "That's a Nurloc?!"

"I don't know. But I'm a little glad that it's here." Phillip remarked.

"It's... darkened." Deet said.

The Nurloc roared menacingly and began descending towards the village, raising, dust and debris. Deet hurriedly pulled her little brother out of the way.

"Oh, this is bad!" Rian yelled.

Phillip hollered. "Look out, here it come!"

They dove to different sides to avoid the giant worm. Rian with Phillip on one side and Deet holding Bobb'N on the other.

"Get your brother to safety!" Rian shouted then began yelling at the Nurloc. "You hungry? I'm a much tastier gelfling!"

He and the Prince scrambled behind a hanging drape over a tunnel. Exchanging knowing looks, they waited, watching the shadow of the worm's head coming closer... closer ... At the last moment the prince jumped out of hiding.

With a solid whack, he struck the Nurloc over the head. The sword bounced off.

"We're in trouble." Phillip thought out loud. This situation just kept getting worse for them.

* * *

Meanwhile in the castle, SkekVar angrily confronts SkekTek about the essence.

"You can swindle the Emperor and the others, but not me!" SkekVar snapped. "Your so-called elixir of life is a lie!" And he shoved the Scientist angrily.

SkekTek growled indignantly. "Hands off, malcontent!"

"What can you do to stop me, weakling?!" The General tried to shove him again, only for the Scientist to grab his left hand and twist it.

"It seems _you_ are the weak one! There is nothing wrong with the essence the fault must lie within you!"

The two snarled at each other, then the Chamberlain walked up.

"Please friends," he wheedled. "No need for quarrel. Nothing worse than seeing skeksis turn on skeksis, hmm?"

He then paused, staring at something over their shoulders. Confused, both Scientist and the General turn to see SkekMal.

The Hunter was panting heavily, dragging something with one of his secondary arms and holding something to the side with his main right. When the other skeksis looked closer, they saw that he was holding the princess of Corazion!

Princess Aurora had her wrists tied tightly together and was staring at her surroundings with wide-eyed fright. Even so, she appeared to be trying to call for someone through the gag covering her mouth.

"The Princess Aurora!" the Chamberlain exclaimed delightedly at the sight of her. "You do us a great honor by being here." As he spoke, he came toward her, his hand reaching for her face.

Aurora yelped through her gag and twisted her head away from the Chamberlain's hand. The General and the Scientist were also leering at the sight of her.

"My, my. She has grown to be everything they say about her." the Scientist was the first to say.

SkekMal, who'd briefly paused for a moment, continued to drag the object and carry Aurora away in direction to the throne room. The three skeksis exchanged looks and followed him.

Within the throne room the other skeksis had been conversing but they stopped the moment the saw the Hunter limp to the very center of the chamber. He let go of the chain that was connected to a tarp covered carrier and practically dropped Aurora on the floor.

Aurora tossed her hair back as she sat up. It took her a moment to realize where she was and who was around. Every Skeksis in the castle was there to see her being dragged in like a prize by the Hunter.

However their attention quickly turned to SkekMal, who feeling the injuries inflicted by the Archer's arrows take their toll. Finally the Hunter stopped until he was four feet away from the Emperor, dropping down to his knees. All the other skeksis stared and murmured in both concern and confusion. The Ornamentalist stepped towards him hesitantly, "SkekMal?"

"Careful." The Gourmand warned nervously.

SkekEkt tapped the Hunter on his right shoulder. Then SkekMal fell forwards onto the floor, completely unconscious much to the shock of the others. They were all wondering whether he was alive or dead and what left him in such a state.

Aurora stared at the sight before her. After everything they had seen, the Hunter collapsing was the last thing she thought she'd see. Out of concern for his counterpart, the princess attempted to see if he was alive or not. She knew it was crazy, but she had to know if this meant the Archer would met his end too. Although she was both infuriated and repulsed by the skeksis, she felt great compassion for their lighter counterparts.

The other skeksis gathered close around the Hunter, SkekTek was the first to reach him leaning in to listen for a heartbeat.

"Is that blood?"

"Does the Hunter live? Is he dead?"

SkekTek titled his head and grimly gave the diagnosis. "Alive, but barely."

_ **To be continued...** _


	11. New Alliance

Down in Grot, Rian, Deet and Phillip try to avoid the arathim in the tunnels. The three of them were crawling on their stomach to fit through the narrow tunnels covered with glow moss.

"Wait! I hear something." Deet announced.

"Is it Bobb'N?" asked Rian.

Deet's ears moved, "I don't think so."

The skittering grew louder.

"We need to keep moving." Phillip said quietly, in an urgent voice.

Then Deet gasped and cried, "Rian, Phillip, we have to go back now!"

Rian began doing as he was told, Phillip wondered why until he saw the threaders. When one crawled up his arm, he immediately acted by swatting it off. He then saw Rian twist around and drop to the ground. When he rose again there was an arathim threader on the left side of his face. Deet gasped in fright.

"I am the Ascendancy." a voice that didn't belong to the Stonewood gelfling spoke.

Then abruptly Deet was seized, the threader controlling Rian so that another Threader can take over the Grottan girl's mind.

"No, Rian stop! Please!" Deet screamed.

"Join the Ascendancy…"

Phillip swiftly crawled forward to either pull Rian or crush the threaders. He wasn't sure which he was going to do. His body was acting on its own. He just knew he had to do something.

Just as he was reaching for the threader even as another started to skitter up his arm again...Bobb'N appeared, still with the threader on his face making some strange sounds. Whatever it meant, it at least forced the other threaders away.

Rian panted as though he ran a mile. "Deet? Phillip, what happened?"

Deet smiled. "Bobb'N saved us."

"It seems to be the case." Phillip confirmed.

"Well, thank you...I guess." Rian shrugged.

"We go this way. We go now."

They followed the little gelfling out one tunnel and into an open cavern where to their horror, there was a gathering of Arathim silk spitters.

"You save our lives, we save yours in return." the threader spoke through Bobb'N.

"I don't like this." Rian whispered.

"I agree, Rian. Something about this doesn't feel right." Phillip agreed.

Then out of the tunnels to the ledges cam three familiar figures. Deet recognized them as her fathers and Maudra Argot.

"We are the Ascendancy. We are all Arathim as one." They said.

"No." Deet shook her head.

"What have you done with the Grottan?" Rian demanded.

"And just what have they done to warrant such an attack against them?" Phillip added.

"They will be delivered to the Crystal castle in exchange for the return of our homes: these caves."

"This isn't your home, it's ours!" Deet cried. "The Grottans have always lived here."

"Untrue, once the Arathim made our nest here. Then the skeksis came, they demanded we serve them. When we refused they drove us out, and gave our caves to more willing subjects: You. Now we will take back our home once and for all."

"Stop this! The Grottan are not responsible for your situation." Phillip argued.

Suddenly the three Grottans possessed by the threaders doubled over in pain.

"The Nurlocs! They're killing us!"

Each Grottan victim twists and twitched. "What one feels... all feels!"

"It's like dying..."

"But the Nurlocs don't know what they're doing!" Deet said earnestly, "They're affected by the darkening!"

"It's much like a plague that drives any living creature mad." Phillip explained.

Rian murmured. "Surely the skeksis must've known the sickness must've spread throughout Grot..." He had looked thoughtful for a moment then addressed the Arathim. "Don't you see? They sent you here to die! The Darkening destroys anything it touches!"

A possessed Maudra Argot spoke. "Perhaps the gelfling speaks true."

"The arathim are trapped here."

"The Nurlocs have blocked every escape."

"We will be exterminated!"

"Maybe it doesn't have to be that way." Phillip suggested all of a sudden.

"I can get you above ground," Deet explained, "The Sanctuary tree can take all of us to the surface!"

"You would help us after all we done to you, why?"

Deet answered. "My clan takes our name from these caves, but you were here first...that makes you Grottan too!"

"What do you ask in return?"

Phillip answered first, "Release all the gelfling or humans under your control."

"And fight with us against the skeksis!" Rian added.

"Arathim could not defeat skeksis. Neither gelfling nor humans can defeat skeksis."

"Not alone. But together, we might prevail." Phillip corrected them.

Each of the controlled grottan gelfling made chattering sounds to each other. The trio nervously turned to watch one of the larger arathim climb up, crawled onto one another other so that the tips of their feet were touching.

_"The Ascendancy has heard your truth."_ Numerous chilling voices spoke simultaneously. _"We will fight by your side!"_

_"By your side!"_

_"Arathim, gelfling and humans together!"_

"You will? Thank you so much. We will all have a better life if we succeed." the prince said cheerfully.

One by one the threaders removed themselves from the faces of their victims. Maudra Argot looked around in confusion, little Bobb'N scratched his left cheek questioningly while Deet's fathers were looking at each other. "What happened?"

Then Deet called out to them and their faces lit up. At once they climbed over towards them where the small family was warmly reunited. Deet then turned to Rian and Phillip. "This is Rian, with Prince Phillip."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Phillip greeted them warmly.

Rian nodded once in greeting. "We have to get topside."

Maudra Argot sputtered. "Not going anywhere until one of you tells me what's going on!"

Phillip looked at Deet and Rian, "It's quite a story."

"Explain, and then we'll see if it is truthful or not." was the answer they got.

* * *

The next thing Aurora knew, they'd taken her, the unconscious Hunter and the carrier containing Brea to the Chamber of life. There, SkekMal was lain upon a table where SkekTek removed the arrows under the unnerved eyes of the other skeksis and leaving Aurora to contemplate a breakout for the prisoners and listen in on the Hunter's condition.

She inched closer to the cages, keeping her ears open for anything interesting. Maybe, if she was lucky, she could do both at once.

SkekTek was examining SkekMal. "Subject suffers... severe exsanguination." That mean he had been bleeding out and not in the beneficial way with leeches.

"Extreme distress to the humus. Imbalance of intrinsic fluids."

With each medical analysis, the other skeksis let out sounds of distress.

"Manifold ruptures in corporeal morphology." He indicated the arrow puncture wounds across the Hunter's body.

Then SkekTek listened for a pulse and looked unsettled. "Expiration is... inevitable."

At the Scientist's diagnosis several of the other skeksis wailed.

"No. No! What could have done this?" The Gourmand asked fearfully.

SkekLach replied coldly, "Isn't it obvious? It could've been the gelfling!"

"But gelfling could not have done this!" SkekEkt cried. "Not to skeksis, not to the strongest!"

"I'll wager it was the humans who attacked in retribution!" SkekVar snarled.

"Any one of us could be next!" SkekOk whined.

Aurora finally pulled off the gag. "It wasn't any of them! Look closely at those arrows, they belong to the Archer! He did so at great personal risk."

It was only then that they remembered Aurora was there and with whatever SkekMal had brought in - the container was starting to move.

"You would know this, wouldn't you? You saw what happened." SkekZok questioned the princess.

"Yes, I did. And he is not dead yet." Aurora reminded them, her eyes hard with determination.

The other skeksis began to eye her suspiciously or hungrily, no doubt thinking of draining her. Then the container SkekMal had brought with him moved back and forth. SkekOk was the first to reach it and remove the leathery tarp to reveal Brea much to the other skeksis' eager surprise.

"Brea!" Aurora gasped in fear for her.

"Oh look." SkekOk sneered, peering down at a frightened Brea. "The clever princess."

And he reached in for her.

"You leave her alone-!" Aurora cried out as she was roughly hoisted to her feet by the Ritual master.

She had to do something. Anything that might save Brea until they could escape. And while it was a ludicrous idea, she could think of no other option than to use the Hunter's condition against them.

"Or you'll do what, Princess?" SkekVar questioned.

"Or I won't tell you how you can avoid losing him." Aurora retorted, pointing at the comatose SkekMal.

The Skeksis stared at her. She had to be mad, they thought. Why would she want to help one of them? Especially one who had kidnapped her and one of her friends.

"Are you saying that you know how to treat him?" SkekTek questioned, skeptically.

"SkekMal's losing blood and fast, do you truly want to risk losing one of your own for not listening to someone that wishes to lend their aid?" Aurora challenged. "Or perhaps let him to develop a fever from a possible infection if his wounds are not cleaned or dressed properly?"

"Perhaps we should let the princess try. It might prove amusing to watch her attempts." SkekSil suggested, the gears turning in his head.

Emperor SkekSo stared down at Aurora, she almost faltered under his imposing gaze. "You do this at great personal risk." the Emperor reminded her.

"I'm not doing it for you. I'm not even doing it for him. I'm doing this for his twin." Aurora remarked sternly.

Something in her words made him freeze. She was doing this for UrVa, SkekMal's UrRu counterpart. But that would imply that she knew about the connection between them. How could she have found out? It was all Emperor SkekSo could think about for several minutes. He almost didn't see her walk around him and begin her work on the Hunter's injuries.

"I'll need to make a pressure bandage to avoid him losing more blood." Aurora explained.

Behind them Brea watched anxiously as Aurora examined the Hunter. The human princess asked for a clean wash cloth dipped in hot water to clean the injuries and to apply direct pressure.

The princess of Corazion did seem to know what she was doing. Her method spoke of previous experience. Not something those watching expected in a royal. SkekTek reluctantly handed Aurora the needed towels and bandages, observing with a low growl. The princess had begun cleaning the Hunter's wounds, SkekMal twitched a little at the pain but did not awaken.

Aurora was a little glad that SkekMal had not regained consciousness. She shuddered to think what the Hunter might do if he woke to find her hovering over him. His mind was likely to jump to the worst case scenario and try to attack her if he did. Aurora then used a thick, soft, clean pad to apply firm pressure directly on the bleeding wounds. Then began wrapping the bandages around them to keep them in place. If they became soaked with blood, another layer must be placed over the top rather than peeling off the existing layer.

However the problem would be replenishing the blood the Hunter had lost during his journey back to the castle.

"If only there was a way to fix that particular problem." Aurora mused, not aware at first that she'd spoken out loud. She was too deep in thought at that point.

SkekSil whimpered connivingly. The Emperor then shot the General a knowing look, they were probably thinking the same thing. Regardless of her actions, Princess Aurora knew too much about them. They couldn't risk her revealing what she knew.

Emperor SkekSo slammed his scepter down. "Give the Hunter essence now, as much as it takes." He ordered SkekTek. "SkekMal must not die!"

"It will be done, My Emperor." SkekTek bowed.

Aurora took a moment to check her patient for a pulse. His heart was still beating, much to her relief. She sighed as she took a step back to let him rest. "I've done all I can. The rest is up to him. Though I'm certain someone with his stamina won't die." she concluded.

By then they were all looking at Aurora and Brea with the same idea: why not drain them?

That was when Brea was swiftly snatched up by SkekOk and Aurora was pulled away towards the cells. The Skeksis were just sending in more prisoners to keep the captive gelfling and villagers company. When the only other prisoners not affected by the threaders saw the new prisoners, couldn't believe their eyes. It was the Princess Aurora and Brea!

"You don't have to do this!" Aurora attempted to reason as she squirmed in SkekZok's grasp. "I forgive you for everything you've done and everything you're about to do to me, but please spare them!" she was referring to the gelfling.

"Silence, you!" SkekZok ordered. He was in no mood to deal with her bargaining. The princess was not talking her way out of this.

And she was shoved inside. Brea was next, then the youngest Vapran princess rushed the door. "You can do this!"

SkekOk replied snidely, "And yet it is already done."

"You're all monsters!" Brea shouted.

"Have you only just figured that out?" The Scroll-keeper sneered. "Perhaps you are not so clever after all."

He then cast his gaze on a solemn Aurora.

"You owe me if he survives." Aurora muttered to him. She was right too.

"Oh, that won't be a problem." SkekOk replied cattily. "We've already the perfect solution as you will soon find out." And he walked away to rejoin the other skeksis.

Aurora and Brea glared after him then turned around. The sight before them was chilling. Inside the room were several gelfling and villagers that had strange-looking spiders on the left side of their faces, the host's eyes were blank and unseeing. However in the corner...

"Aurora?"

"Father!"

There was King Stefan. He looked a bit haggard, but no worse for the wear. He smiled as he came to embrace his daughter.

"Oh my child, I had hoped to reunite with you and your Mother anywhere but this foul place!" Stefan said as he held Aurora.

"When I found out what has transpired in the castle through Rian and Phillip's testimony I was so worried." Aurora said.

"But how did you come to be here?"

Aurora pulled back. "The Hunter had brought Brea and myself to the castle as bait..." she beckoned the youngest Vapran princess forward.

"The Hunter? Where is he? I am surprised that he wasn't here to see you locked." Stefan admitted.

"In there, unconscious from the arrow wounds from his Mystic twin, the Archer." Aurora explained. "But at the cost of suffering the very same wounds himself."

Brea nods, "Much like almost everything else, what the skeksis told us about them was nothing but lies. Having seen two of them I can confirm that the Mystics are not soul-sucking warlocks at all!"

"They're only slow but gentle, spiritual creatures and yet they seem so sad. And I believe know why. They want to be whole again, but their other half doesn't share that sentiment." Aurora said with a sigh.

Stefan listened as Aurora and Brea explained what happened from their arrival at the circle of the suns to their abduction by SkekMal. There was much they had to explain. By the time they'd finished, the King looked quite pensive. "What you've told me is delicate in and itself."

"I understand, Father." Aurora said.

"What's wrong with them?" Brea asked, looking at the other gelfling and humans in the cell.

"The Stonewood gelfling and these humans from the nearby village had formed a mob in an attempt to fight the skeksis. However the skeksis had those sinister spiders called Arathim threaders take over their minds and bring them here as new victims to be drained." Stefan replied soberly.

"That's awful. They can't get away with this." Aurora insisted.

"The skeksis gave us everything." a sullen voice said from the cell across from where they were.

Brea gasped, "Seladon!"

"And now they're taking it all back."

"That's not true. There are plenty of things the Skeksis did not give us, such as common sense and intuition. If you had heeded those gifts, you might have saved many of them from this predicament." Stefan said to her, trying to be kind with his words.

"What's happened to you?" Brea was shocked to see her sister in such a state.

"There was an order to the world. Everything worked until you and your friends broke it!" Seladon then hissed.

"For the love of everything good and holy child, they broke nothing!" Stefan chided. "We all failed to see that we'd unknowingly invited proverbial vipers into our homes -" he suddenly faltered with shock, "Good Lord, Maleficent knew!"

"She did?!" Brea gasped in horror.

"She warned us. At Aurora's christening. She was the only one who suspected from the start." Stefan said to them.

"Look at what the skeksis are doing to gelfling! What's worse, they're doing the same to humans!" Brea tried to reason with Seladon.

"Mother should've made a deal with the skeksis. Compromised." Seladon shot back darkly. "Save the lives of many by sacrificing a few."

"Such as sacrificing children and other innocent beings to their monstrous appetite?!" Aurora demanded sounding outraged. "You'd be as wicked as the skeksis for committing such a heinous sin!"

"And who decides who lives or who dies? You?" Brea asked her sister sounding shocked.

"Yes!" Seladon snapped. "I am the only one capable of making the hard choices!"

Brea grunted. "If Mother could see you now-"

"Mother is dead! As we soon will be all thanks to_ you_!"

"Jealousy is a coal that comes hissing hot from the depths of the underworld." Aurora intoned coolly. "You are too blinded by your jealousy and superiority complex, you wanted to negotiate peace, yet you are disrespectful to those who disagree with, and Mother Aughra, the living embodiment of Thra. By burning your own mother, you further disrespect the previous All Maudras. And your intention to sacrifice the lives of innocent gelfling without their consent to keep the peace with the Skeksis... from what I see you're as horrible as the ones harming your people and mine!"

"It's clear they wouldn't have compromised, Seladon. There's no bargain we could have made that the skeksis wouldn't take advantage of." Brea agreed.

Brea offered her hand to Aurora to be comforting. She knew her eldest sister was difficult to tolerate at best, but it was clear Seladon was not going to cooperate. Then something walked into the space between the cells.

"Pathetic."

The two Vapran females recognized the figure. "Tavra!"

"You're alive!" Brea cried.

"You must get us out of here, sister!" Seladon urged.

"She can't hear you, that horrid creature has her under its control." Stefan told them sadly.

Tavra turned to face Seladon. "The King speaks true. We are not..."

To the captive one's horror all the other gelfling answered as one, "Not your sister. Accept your fate, make your peace. The Age of gelfling has come to end."

"The Skeksis have not won yet. They will never truly succeed. There will always be someone to stop them." Aurora stated with such certainty that those with her could believe it.

* * *

Mere moments later, with the trio, the entire Grottan clan and hordes of Arathim were in the tunnels headed to the surface by way of the Grottan sanctuary tree. Deet stood listening to the words of the tree speak to her. 'For so long, I have fought the darkening alone.'

"You're not alone anymore." declared Deet. "The tide is turning, the resistance is forming. The skeksis will fall and the darkening will end. I promise."

Rian came to her, "You family is safely above ground."

"As are the other Grottans." Phillip confirmed. "And the last of the arathim."

"It's time for you two to go." Rian told them.

Deet gasped softly. "You're not coming?"

"Rian, what's this all about?" Phillip asked, a little puzzled.

"No. I have to find the glaive." Rian responded.

"You can't go alone." Deet told him.

"It's best we do it together."

Rian sighed, "You should be with the ones you love. Don't worry about me, I made it this far."

"But I..."

Deet and Rian were leaning in as if to kiss before there was a tremor.

"Do earthquakes happen often here?" Phillip asked, looking around nervously.

'The Darkening it's coming! I cannot hold it back!'

What was shocking, the darkened Nurlocs were attacking the tree taking large bites out of it.

"Leave the Sanctuary tree alone, you're killing it!" Deet screamed at them. "You have to stop!"

'Nothing can be done, Thra calls me home.'

Outside the Sanctuary tree has begun to wilt, the pink blooms and leaves falling.

"It's alright, I will carry on I will defeat the Darkening!"

'The Darkening is pure energy you cannot destroy it!'

"If the Darkening cannot be destroyed, how do I defeat it?"

'Like all energy, it can only be transferred or moved.'

"How?"

'Blessing or curse, I do not know but my power is yours.'

A vine extended with a blue flower opening before Deet. She extended her right hand and touched it. Instantly, her eyes turned a bright blue and electric blue veins appears on her neck and face. But through Deet's eyes she saw visions.

_An older Brea holding a bundle close to her and running through the forest, trying to avoid some sort of monster. The three fairies and several humans guiding thousands of gelfling onto a massive object made of wood. A male gelfling greatly resembling Jen placing the missing shard into the crystal. Deet herself upon the skeksis throne. A glowing golden flower with shadows surrounding it. Two unknown humans and vaguely familiar gelflings standing in caves with scores of gelflings emerging from their homes to stare in wonder._

Were these images of things yet to come or what could be?

** _To be continued…_ **


	12. Sacrifices

"Deet? What's going on?" Phillip called to her. He wanted to approach her, but wasn't sure if he should.  
  
Finally Deet pulled away and the Sanctuary tree had begun to wither and fall apart before their eyes. Rian hurried to Deet's side just as one of the darkened nurlocs attacked. Rian's sword was knocked out of his hand while Phillip held strong.  
  
Then Deet got up and reached her hand at it. "Let me help you."  
  
Her hand glowed a bright blue absorbing some smoky purple haze from it. The purple glow faded from the Nurloc's eyes and it once more became as gentle as a cow.  
  
Rian's jaw dropped, "You healed it."  
  
"How is it possible?" Phillip wondered.  
  
"The Sanctuary tree gifted me it's power." Deet replied.  
  
"One last act of kindness." Rian commented.  
  
Deet then stumbled over, feeling dizzy. This left Phillip and Rian to carry her out the upper tunnel towards the surface. When she got her bearings straight, she was surrounded by Rian, Phillip, her family and to her great surprise the three fairies.  
  
"Is she awake?" asked Maudra Argot.  
  
"Deet, wake!" came Bobb'N's voice.  
  
Fauna fluttered into her line of vision and held up three fingers. "How many fingers am I holding up, dear?"  
  
"I'm happy to see you three. We could really use your help." Phillip greeted the three fairies. It was a relief to see a familiar face for once.  
  
"That's why we're here on Aughra's instructions." Flora spoke up after speaking to Maudra Argot. "Much has happened I'm afraid."  
  
Deet then remembered. "The dual glaive!" she gasped. "It's still in the caves, we have to go back!"  
  
"The dual glaive?" Maudra Argot asked. "Is that what you're looking for? Well, why didn't you say so?"  
  
And to everyone's surprise she began striking her walking stick on the rocks. Most of them stared in confusion. Why was she doing that? They could only assume there was method to her madness. To add more surprise, when the wood had fallen away it revealed a long blade - part of the dual glaive. "Ah, here you are." she said handing it to Rian.  
  
"You had the glaive the whole time?" The Stonewood gelfling was flummoxed.  
  
"Well, I didn't know you were looking for it, did I?" Maudra Argot replied. "Careful with this it's older than I am."  
  
"We'll take care of it. You have our word." Phillip promised her.  
  


* * *

  
  
Back in the castle trouble was brewing. To bring SkekMal back from the precipice of death, the skeksis had already chosen three gelfling victims for the draining: Seladon, Brea and Maudra Fara.  
  
"No! This is wrong!" Aurora had protested most strenuously at this.   
  
In truth, she couldn't care less what happened to Seladon after everything that had happened because of her. But Brea and Maudra Fara didn't deserve what the Skeksis had in store.  
  
In near desperation, the princess had tried to rip off the threader from Tavra's face. It did her no good. She was caught in the act before she could succeed. When it was brought to attention, the princess received an unwanted visitor. Stefan pushed his daughter defensively behind him. If they wanted to get to Aurora, they'd have to get through him first.  
  
"You, Princess, are becoming more trouble than you're worth." SkekTek began to say.   
  
Footsteps could be heard coming behind him, which meant someone else wanted to speak to her too. To their surprise, it was Emperor SkekSo himself who had come in. He stared right at Aurora, as if she were the only other person in the room with him. He took slow, measured steps towards her, his gaze never faltering.  
  
Stefan stared him down. Aurora met the Skeksis Emperor's gaze, unafraid.  
  
"How did you know?" SkekSo asked, his voice a deadly whisper. He could only be asking about her knowledge of the connection between the Skeksis and Mystics. He wanted to hear how this had happened.  
  
Aurora froze if she told the truth, the Heretic and the Wanderer would be at risk. But if she lies surely, he'll see right through it.  
  
"I want to know how you learned the truth about us. I want to know how you did it today!" the Emperor shouted, his unease with the whole thing starting to show.  
  
Aurora gave it a try, "I saw for myself the consequences if either a skeksis or your counterparts is harmed in anyway. When the Archer began to shoot at the Hunter, he received the very same number and wounds he'd inflicted. Such a thing could only mean there's a psychic link between you, the skeksis and the Archer's race."  
  
"So you know enough to be a threat to us. Yet still, you took pity on SkekMal, the one who abducted you. I find it hard to believe you expect nothing in return for trying to help him." SkekSo remarked.  
  
"I treated SkekMal in hopes of lending my aid to the Archer, who surely must be in the very same position as we speak." Aurora replied sternly, "I refuse it to be at the cost of innocent lives."  
  
"Then perhaps you would like to see him. See if your efforts have been in vain or not. Surely, it must be a weight on your mind." the Emperor offered, stepping closer to the cage.  
  
Stefan eyed him suspiciously, "What are you implying?"  
  
"I mean that perhaps your daughter would like to see to the patient she offered to help. Or hasn't she told you of how she offered to treat the Hunter in exchange for the others' safety?" SkekSo questioned, a hint of a sneer on his face.  
  
One of the gruenaks was strapping a gagged yet visibly protesting Seladon onto one of the chairs while Tavra, controlled by the Threader, had begun strapping down Brea.  
  
"No, don't do this! Stop Tavra! This isn't you!" Brea cried out then gently tried appealing to her second eldest sister. "Tavra, please let me go. Tavra!"  
  
"I am the Ascendancy!" The threader responded through Tavra before gagging Brea.  
  
Aurora intoned crossly. "Then set us and the gelfling free!"  
  
"Why should we do that?" Tavra questioned in an emotionless monotone voice.  
  
Aurora turned to the Skeksis Emperor, "You asked me what I wanted in exchange for treating SkekMal aside from the Archer's well-being. This is it: The release of the gelflings imprisoned here and my father!"  
  
"You did not bargain for yourself though. Does that mean you would stay with us?" the Emperor asked, slyly.  
  
Before Aurora could reply, Stefan interrupted. "Aurora, I won't let you do this. Your mother and I almost lost you to Maleficent's curse!"  
  
"Father. I don't want it to be this way. But he won't give us a choice where everyone wins here. You know that and I know that." Aurora told her father.  
  
"And what of the humans that remain captive? You failed to ask for their freedom in exchange for those three." SkekSo reminded Aurora.  
  
The princess of Corazion stole a glance at Brea, who was shaking her head frantically. Aurora held her gaze. She was not giving up. But she did need to rethink her plan a little.  
  
"Exemplary, these three are particularly feisty!" SkekTek commented on the three female gelfling strapped down. "We must hope they have the strength to bring back SkekMal from the precipice of death!"  
  
SkekSo turned his attention to him. "If not, we will drain every last gelfling across Thra until the Hunter is restored! If humans must also be drained, so be it!"  
  
Aurora cast her gaze to SkekMal. He almost looked dead. If she did not see the small rise and fall of his chest as he drew breath, she might have thought him dead already.  
  
"You don't know if that will work, though? I can see it in your faces. You're all afraid for him." the princess said, her pitying eyes on the Skeksis struggling for life.  
  
"Enough dawdling about! Get to it already!" Emperor SkekSo ordered, it would seem he wasn't going to wait for Aurora's answer any longer. "Squeeze these gelfling!"  
  
"Yes, my Emperor."  
  
Aurora cried out, "No!" She'd leapt forward out of her father's reach only to be roughly held back by SkekVar. "Stop it, leave them alone!"  
  
"Then tell me what you know! How do you know that we are connected to them?!" the Emperor demanded to know.  
  
"Because they told us-- SkekG-"  
  
"STOP right there!" Aughra was walking right into the chamber of life, glaring daggers at the skeksis. "Pusillanimous parasites!"  
  
SkekTek stopped the machine in shock. Brea and the other two tried to turn and see what's going on.  
  
"Seize her!" SkekVar snapped.  
  
One of the Gruenaks went to do so only for Aughra to say, "Touch me, and Thra will swallow you where you stand!"  
  
Aurora was stunned into silence by the appearance of Aughra. Where had she come from? And when had she gotten to the castle?  
  
"I seem to recall banishing you from my castle." Emperor SkekSo remarked, glowering at Aughra.  
  
"Ha! I've come to pay my respects to the Hunter. SkekMal was the most beautiful of you shriveled lot." Aughra said. "But now reeks of death."  
  
"Blasphemy! We cannot die!" SkekVar snapped.  
  
"You can and this one will. Any moment now." Aughra responded. "Without Aughra's help."  
  
"We do not require your assistance, we have our own ways of healing the Hunter!" SkekSo snarled.  
  
Aughra scoffed, "Yes, I know. Essence. Essence. Gelfling essence cannot restore the Hunter neither will humans essence. Let alone essence from Princess blessed by three good fairies."  
  
"But, who else would be able to save him? He's hardly breathing." Aurora pointed out.  
  
"What you need is essence of Thra itself." Aughra said. "And who is Thra? Hmm?"  
  
SkekSo grumbled. "You are Thra."  
  
"Correct. Only the essence of Aughra can save your fallen Hunter now!" Aughra chided, "I offer my life for the lives of these gelfling and humans and the ones trapped in your foul cages!"  
  
Brea shook her head again.  
  
"It's a trick!" SkekVar growled. "Strap her to the chair, we will take her essence!"  
  
Aurora cried out, "You're hurting me!" She could feel the General's talons starting to dig into her arms.  
  
She entertained the idea of stepping on his foot to make him stop. But she was torn on whether or not she should do it since that meant hurting his Mystic counterpart as well.  
  
Stefan demanded that SkekVar release his daughter to which the General answered with a snarl. Both the King and the larger skeksis glared at each other defiantly.  
  
Aughra turned to face the crystal. "All this time, protecting the Crystal. Yet you remain ignorant of it's true nature. The crystal cannot take my essence, I must give it...willingly!"  
  
"You would give up your own life, for a few of these...worthless Gelfling and humans?" SkekSo inquired in disbelief.  
  
Aughra scoffs. "Dimwits! We are all Thra, even humans born here in borders...except you! You do not return to Thra when you perish! What happens to you when your part of The Song is done? Hmm?! Never figured that out, did you?! Tried! But failed! Maybe NOTHING is all that waits for you!"  
  
"I don't believe that entirely." Aurora mumbled.   
  
If anyone heard her, they didn't give a sign. Truth was, she had begun to pity the Skeksis. Oh, she could not consider them friends, but she felt sympathy for their secret plight.  
  
"What if it's a different hereafter that awaits them?" Stefan spoke his thoughts aloud. "Assuming it's the fiery underworld where all wicked souls are sent after their death... or perhaps purgatory itself, leaving them to wander the Unknown."  
  
"Perhaps the latter, Father. They are the dark half of one being's nature. By that logic, they would wander endlessly." the princess replied, sadly.  
  
The skeksis were looking at them suspiciously, they didn't like the sound of that at all.  
  
Aughra redirects their attention back to her offer. "So...make your choice. Do we have a deal? Or will you sentence one of your own...to wander lost in the afterlife for all time?"   
  
SkekSo looked back at SkekMal quietly.  
  
Aughra shrugged, "Ah well, Aughra tried."  
  
"Stop!" the Emperor called her back. "I agree to your terms."  
  
"Very good." Aughra nods.  
  
"Release those three!" Emperor SkekSo commanded. "Release the King and princess of Corazion."  
  
Before Aurora was able to rush to Brea's aid, the Emperor stopped her with his scepter.  
  
"Don't think this is over." He whispered to her darkly. The fact that someone had told the princess of the skeksis' connection to the UrRu was a great cause of worry.  
  
"I hope you find what you truly need, Your Majesty." Aurora replied with a solemn voice. If he thought that she would answer him with hostility, he was very mistaken. Then, she looked past him to the comatose Hunter. "Will you allow me to say goodbye to him?" she requested.  
  
He glared suspiciously but allowed her to pass with her father. Aurora walked to where the Hunter lay and she whispered. "I want you to know that in spite of how much I fear and disapprove of the skeksis actions towards the gelfling and my people, I hold no ill will. I can only hope that someday you do become one again."  
  
Then she turned away so that she and her father could help Maudra Fara and Brea out of the chairs.  
  
"I was so afraid, I thought that would be the end."  
  
"For a moment, I thought so too." Maudra Fara replied.  
  
After hugging Aurora and exchanging a few words, Brea ran to Aughra.  
  
"Mother Aughra, please! Don't do this!" Brea pleaded. "I beg you, we're not worth it!"  
  
"Yes, you are." Aughra replied solemnly, placing a gentle hand on Brea's shoulder.  
  
"Free the rest of the gelfling and humans, and escort them safely out of the castle!" SkekSo ordered.  
  
"As you command." 'Tavra' replied.  
  
However, in a near whisper he gave a secret order to SkekVar. "With the exception of the two Corazion royals, you are to ensure that every one of them dies before they get there."  
  
Aside from forcing Queen Leah to surrender, there was still the matter of HOW the Princess Aurora found out their secret. There would be time to get their answers. For now, restoring SkekMal's vitality was to be their priority. Once that was finished, they were going to have a talk with the princess of Corazion.  
  
"Of course Emperor." SkekVar whispered.  
  
"Not that your nobility is being questioned, but you don't have to do this." Stefan was speaking to Aughra.  
  
"Aughra's choice has been made. Best catch up with son-in-law, still many things yet to do."  
  
So it was a bewildered Stefan and Aurora followed the two elder Vapran princesses to the other cages. 'Tavra' made a few soft clicking sounds that had the threaders leave the gelfling and humans' faces on their own accord then handed the key to Maudra Fara.  
  
"Free your fellow gelfling and the human prisoners."  
  
Brea hesitated to leave Aughra, who in a motherly manner insisted she leave.  
  
The youngest went to an equally stunned Seladon, who was still taking in what just happened.  
  
"Sorry about the gag, sisters, but I had to make it look believable." Tavra said apologetically, except this time she sounded like herself.  
  
"Tavra?" Both the sisters, Aurora and Stefan questioned.  
  
"I-is it you or... that little spider on your left cheekbone?" Aurora asked nervously.  
  
"Please understand, it's a safety precaution. We only want to know if you're alright." Stefan explained.  
  
"It's us." Tavra said.  
  
"But how?"  
  
"Rian, Deet and Prince Phillip have made a truce with the Ascendancy. Aughra ordered us to get you to safety." Tavra responded.  
  
"That's wonderful news. But, where will go from here?" Aurora asked then.  
  
"To Stone-in-the-wood."  
  
Brea embraced Tavra immediately. "It's good to have you back!"  
  
"How do I know it's you and not... that disgusting thing?" Seladon questioned.  
  
"You should hear what it says about you." Tavra chuckled.  
  
"Wait, was that a joke?"  
  
"I am the fun one." Tavra smirked.  
  
"Tavra, it is you!" Seladon hugged her.  
  
"Yes, now let's get out of this place." Tavra confirmed, glancing around and ushering the newly freed captives out. "All of us!"  
  
She lead them to a grate that took them down to the castle catacombs.   
  
"This is convenient. And lucky for us that these tunnels lead out of here." Stefan said as he looked around.  
  
Brea then hurried to Tavra, "If the Arathim have formed an alliance with both the gelfling and humans, why is that thing still on your face?"  
  
"I've been meaning to ask the same thing." Stefan concurred.  
  
"We've been merged too long." Tavra answered. "Our minds have become one. We're not sure where one of us ends and the other begins."  
  
"That's horrible!" Seladon cried.  
  
"Not at all." Tavra responded then her voice mixed with another's. "The arathim are not monsters. They want the same thing: justice."  
  
"Leaving so soon?"  
  
Everyone spun around to see SkekVar bearing down on them with a sword in his hand. Two feet from where the three Vapran sisters stood, came a hideous chuckle. They spun around to see SkekLach pulled out two swords, glaring down at the gelfling and the humans. "I see you were right. This will be fun!"  
  
"Aughra made a deal, out of our way!" Maudra Fara commanded.  
  
"What is the meaning of this? We were given leave to go!" Stefan roared with outrage.  
  
"The deal has changed!" SkekVar guffawed then pointed his blade to the King and princess of Corazion. "You two are coming with us!"  
  
"No, we're not!" Aurora answered back.  
  
"We won't be badgered by you a moment longer!" Stefan insisted. He was through being diplomatic with these dirty cowards.  
  
SkekVar charged with the intent to kill Maudra Fara but Tavra blocked his attack with her own sword.  
  
"Indeed it has, General." she answered.  
  
"What's this? The arathim swore loyalty to the skeksis! We gave you the caves of Grot!"  
  
"A poisoned fly... is no gift!" Tavra stabbed him through the stomach.  
  
The general roared in both pain and anger.  
  
"You will pay dearly for that!" SkekLach hissed.  
  
"Stay away from her!" Aurora cried. She grabbed a handful of the sand on the ground and threw it at SkekLach's eyes.  
  
The sand hit SkekLach's good eye and he began screeching in pain. Quickly, Maudra Fara and King Stefan took this opportunity to herd the captives outside.  
  
While the General limped out of sight, Tavra followed him. Brea and Seladon agreed that they weren't leaving without Tavra. Aurora who'd been about to leave with the others, looked and followed the sisters, they might need her help.  
  
The four sisters followed the General quietly. They couldn't lose him. Who knew what he would do if he got away. By time Seladon, Brea and Aurora caught up to Tavra, they'd found her lying on the cavern floor.   
  
Her two sisters helped her up while Aurora tore piece of her dress to dress the wound.  
  
"You'll be alright, Tavra. Your sisters won't lose you, I promise." Aurora assured her, though she felt like she was speaking to everyone present.

* * *

  
  
In the chamber of life, SkekTek was shackling Aughra down on one of the chairs  
  
"Are you proud?" Aughra asked SkekTek grimly.  
  
The Scientist glanced up at her.  
  
"To build the machine the will be the death of Aughra?"  
  
"Not as proud as Mother Aughra throwing away her life at a desperate bid at redemption."  
  
Aughra shook her head sadly, "It did not have to end this way between us. We were friends once."  
  
SkekTek looks briefly to the Emperor, who glowered at him.  
  
When the Scientist spoke again he sounded subdued. "Another world. Another time."  
  
The arrangements were made the tubes intended to distill the essence were inserted into the comatose SkekMal’s arms.  
  
"Now we shall see how powerful, Aughra truly is!" The Emperor challenged.  
  
The draining process had begun. Although Aughra was exposed to directly to the Crystal, there was no essence being drawn out much to the two skeksis’ shock.  
  
"I am stupefied Emperor," SkekTek said. "She wither away but does not give!"  
  
Emperor SkekSo growled, "Infernal hag! Ahh!! Liar!! Cheat!! I gave you your Gelfling and the humans, now where is my essence!?!"  
  
Aughra spoke but her voice echoed. "You...are doomed! You...and all your kind! Parasites! Thieves! In the end...you...are nothing...but...dust! If not… condemned to limbo!"  
  
The Emperor quivered with rage. "I...will NEVER...be... DUST!! NOOOO!!!" He roared and increased the power.  
  
As a result, shining white essence was drawn from Aughra and into SkekMal’s system. The Hunter’s body began to shake. Finally Aughra’s body burst in a flash of white light. Feeling triumphant, The Emperor laugh.  
  
However SkekTek noticed something was off. "No, it’s too much! Shut it off!"  
  
The Gruenaks quickly obeyed. SkekMal had been shaking and groaning but then slumped in the chair. The other two went to check him. SkekTek felt his pulse but said anxiously, "The Hunter… is gone."  
  
Emperor SkekSo’s jaw dropped and he shook his head in disbelief. "Dead... No, no, no.   
  
He was already a monster in many ways: a selfish, tyrannical beast who would murder cultures to extend his lifespan. But in this moment, we cut through all the bluster and see him for what he really is at his core; a man who is absolutely terrified of death, to the point that it overrides all reason and morality.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" He screamed. "WE! CAN! NOT! DIE!" In his rage he destroys equipment making SkekTek wince. However SkekSo starts to gasp painfully. "...I cannot die."

* * *

  
Before long, the escaping prisoners have entered the forest led by Maudra Fara. Aurora, Stefan and several of the villagers had treated Tavra's stab wound the best they could. However the Aurora feared there was internal damage.  
  
"Maudra Fara our sister is hurt." Brea pleaded.  
  
"We can't stop now." The Stonewood leader responded.  
  
"Can we at least slow down?"  
  
Fara suddenly stopped. "Halt. Someone's coming."  
  
The group froze. Everyone looked around as they waited for the approaching sound. Who could that be? Out from the foliage, looking equally startled was...  
  
"Kylan!" Brea gasped. "You scared us!"  
  
"Scared you? I'm practically dying of fright!" the Spriton male replied, catching his breath.  
  
"Weren't you with Snow white and the others?" Aurora questioned.  
  
"You know him?" Stefan asked.  
  
"He was among the small group of gelfling Snow white and her husband had banded together to light the fires of the rebellion so that the other kingdoms and gelfling clans could rally together." Aurora told her father.  
  
"I've just come from Sami thicket, the dwarves are back there." Kylan explained, "We all tried to rally the Spriton to our cause,but..." he drops his gaze. "They wouldn't listen."  
  
"Oh no. That is an unfortunate setback. But we're not finished yet." Aurora stated, doing her best to remain optimistic.  
  
"It's not your fault." Maudra Fara assured Kylan. "Maudra Mera loves the skeksis almost as much as she fears them. There's no time we must press on towards Stone-in-the-wood."  
  
"Maudra Fara, gelfling have always been strong when they are together..." she looked to Tavra as she and Brea held her between them. "Not apart."  
  
"Very well." The Stonewood matriarch complied. "We camp here for the night."  
  
"I agree. Some of us are not in the best condition. The rest would do us good." Stefan added.

* * *

  
  
"I know you must take the dual glaive." Maudra Argot intoned seriously to the trio. "But it did make a fine cane, Oh, I'll miss that cane."  
  
"Allow me." Merryweather pointed to her with her wand. In a tiny burst of blue sparkles, a fine cane of rosewood appeared in the Grottan Maudra's hand.  
  
"Perhaps this will make a fine substitute for you." Merryweather said as she handed it over.  
  
"So it does!" Maudra Argot laughed merrily. "Works even better than the last."  
  
"What now?" Deet wondered. "What do we do now with the dual glaive?"  
  
"Find the other half to unlock it's true power." Maudra Argot explained.  
  
"Where is the other half?" Phillip asked.  
  
"Stone-in-the-wood where I left it thirty trine past. Ever since the Arathim wars, I was tasked with delivering it to the Maudra in their time of need." explained the Grottan Matriarch.  
  
"The battle of Stone-in-the-wood." one of Deet's fathers recalled.  
  
"I remember the stories." Rian said nostalgically.  
  
Maudra Argot sighed. "Nasty business. Unfortunately I arrived too late, the Maudra had already fallen. All seemed lost until a young soldier named Ordon took up the dual glaive."  
  
The trio's ear pricked up. She was talking about Rian's father!  
  
"My father?" Rian questioned.  
  
"See for yourself."  
  
Rian and the Grottan Maudra dream-fasted. There he saw his father, in younger years, weildling the dual glaive then place one half of it into the Crucible of Stone-in-the-wood, a forge which traditionally, Stonewood warriors would cast their blades into the Crucible after battle to be melted down, in the hope that they would never be needed again.  
  
Rian pulled back in amazement now he knew where the other half was. "My father wielded this blade."  
  
"He never gave up not ever."  
  
"And neither will we." Deet said confidently.  
  
"We need to get to Stone-in-the-wood, fast."  
"I agree. There's no time to lose." Phillip insisted.  
  
Fauna then waved her wand once and let out a shrill series of whistles. There was a galloping of hooves and a wild mustang appeared.  
  
"You may have to ride without a saddle but he'll carry you to Stone-in-the-wood. Rest assured you will be seeing a loyal friend there waiting." Fauna said to Phillip.  
  
"Thank you." Phillip bowed and walked to the horse.  
  
Rian climbed aboard the landstrider.  
  
"I have never ridden a landstrider." Deet comments, looking up at the animal in wonder.  
  
Rian grinned. "I have a feeling you'll like it." He helped her up.  
  
"Good luck to you all, we'll meet you there soon enough!" Flora called.  
  
Rian and Phillip each mounted their steeds. With a wave to Maudra Argot, her people and the three fairies, the trio took off. They rode like they were racing the wind.

* * *

  
Half an hour later the escapees were seated around a campfire, that except for the Vapran sisters and Princess Aurora. Kylan got up to check on them while Stefan was conversing with the other human survivors.  
  
"She's strong, she'll make it."  
  
Brea was helping Tavra lie down against the grass ground under a tree. "Here, lie down, sister. I've got your Tavra."  
  
Aurora didn't want to admit it, but with the size of Tavra's wound and the possible internal damage, the second child of the late All-Maudra was sadly not long for this world.  
  
"It should have been me..." Seladon lamented.  
  
Aurora wanted to say that was the first smart thing Seladon had said in a while. But she held her tongue in favor of not causing more drama among the sisters. Besides, Tavra needed her help more than Seladon needed to remember her place.  
  
"Aughra and the fairies warned that I was making a terrible mistake and I did not listen. This is my price to pay not hers. I'm so sorry...for everything."  
  
Brea was stunned but relieved her stubborn elder sister finally understood the truth. Unfortunately it was at Tavra's expense. Tavra stirred a little. Her two sisters leaned over, reassuring her.  
  
"We're here."  
  
"You're not alone."  
  
Tavra gasped. "Even death...break the bonds of sisterhood. I wish you could see each other the way I do... you're so beautiful..."  
  
"She's right about that. You both are beautiful." Aurora agreed with Tavra's statement.  
  
She held the dying middle sister's hand, feeling it squeeze hers before it started to slip away. Tavra gave her final breath and closed her eyes for the last time.  
  
"Tavra?!" Brea gasped.  
  
There came no answer. Tavra had already passed on into the hereafter, her two sisters had started to mourn. Brea lay on her sobbing. Seladon hung her head. "My sister is gone."  
  
Aurora wiped her tears and began a prayer. Brea then raised her head tearfully, "We will return her to Thra together."  
  
"Yes. She deserves that. I'll help you prepare everything." Aurora offered, sadly.  
  
They’ve lost yet another friend to the skeksis’ treachery, how many more must perish before they were brought to justice?  
  
**_To be continued…_**


	13. The drums of war

Back in the castle of the Crystal, Emperor SkekSo had composed himself long enough to send for the Ritual Master. SkekZok walked to see the Emperor and the Scientist looking solemn.

"You summoned me, Emperor?" The Ritual Master bowed.

SkekSo replied gravely. "SkekMal… is dead. Preparations must be made for the body."

SkekZok actually gasped, "But there is no rite. No ceremony for such a thing. No skeksis has died since…the beginning."

The grim meeting was interrupted by the arrival of SkekLach and SkekVar.

"We were betrayed!"

"The arathim have turned against us and sided with both the gelfling and the humans!" SkekVar informed.

The Emperor snarled, "More grave news?!"

"All is not lost Emperor," SkekVar reassured him, "The Chamberlain has plan."

"I'd thought you had enough of the Chamberlain's plans, General." sneered the Emperor.

"SkekSil saved my life." SkekVar replied. "Our enemies join against us, we must put our squabbles aside for the good of all skeksis."

They all turned to the doorway to see the Chamberlain dragging one of the arathim spitters' corpse.

"General was right." He said, "Gelfling and humans must be crushed. They are plague upon Thra, upon skeksis. Can't be no peace while they live, must be war!"

"Wars require soldiers!" SkekZok reprimanded. "We lost the arathim!"

"Yes, because skeksis have been too kind. Give gelfling and humans everything… they want more! Think loyalty can be bought or demanded but not true... can only be built. And so, I bring friend General, a plan."

The General stepped forward. "Sire, imagine and army of unstoppable soldiers engineered to be loyal."

The Emperor turned to SkekTek, "Could you build such a thing?"

"I relish such a challenge, Emperor," SkekTek replied then said thoughtfully. "But one cannot make something from nothing."

The Chamberlain pulled the Arathim's corpse into the lab. "Here is your something! Arathim reanimated by Scientist's machine made into soulless…fearless… instruments of death!"

SkekTek looked at the remains analytically, "It might be possible to surgically graft the cadaver's into a new larger specimen."

"Build my army!" SkekSo ordered. "Every resource shall be yours!

SkekTek bowed submissively. "Yes, Emperor."

"And Chamberlain, you have earned your place again at our table."

"I live merely to serve, Emperor." SkekSil replied with a whimper.

The Emperor then turned to SkekMal's unmoving body. "The Hunter will not be buried or burned like some common carcass, no! The Hunter will be clad in our finest armor and placed in our throne room so SkekMal might rule by our side forever!"

The other skeksis cheered.

* * *

Prince Phillip had ridden with Rian and Deet to Stone-in-the-wood. There they found the empty area wondering what had happened there, yet knew they had to find the other half of the glaive.

They bid their rides goodbye and turned to the crucible - an unusually built forge. Once a battle was done, the stonewood place their weapons into it in the hope that they will never need them again.

With Phillip's help, Rian is able to look inside for the other half of the dual glaive. He soon spotted it right in the middle, the blade perfectly intact.

"I see it! There - the other half!" Rian informed his traveling companions.

He tore away part of the forge and began to reach inside.

"Careful, you'll burn yourself!" Deet worried.

Phillip removed his cloak. If any flames needed to be put out, he would be prepared. He wrapped several folds over one hand.

And he insisted to Rian on doing the same. Once his own left hand was securely wrapped up, Rian reached into the forge, grasped the hilt and began to pull it out. Sparks flew literally as he removed the other half of the glaive from the crucible.

He stared at it in wonder. Then Deet noticed, "Do hear...?"

Phillip titled his head to listen. He could hear a sort of high ringing from the blades, Deet held the other held out towards the other as did Rian. Then Phillip, stepped forward and clasped the handles together until they formed the legendary glaive.

And to their surprise, the fire from the crucible changed color: it became blue. However theirs wasn't the only one.

Near the mountains of Grot, the campfire where the fairies, Maudra Argot and Deet's family sat became blue surprising them.

Maudra Argot laughed. "It seems that the glaive is now one!"

* * *

In the forest, the humans had led the gelflings in a solemn funeral prayer for Tavra. They all had their heads bowed in following the words and speaking in remembrance, when the final words were issued, the fire had turned blue, catching them all by surprise.

"What manner of magic is this?" Stefan stared.

Even stranger, the wood stopped burning. Brea cautiously stuck her hand into the flames. "I-it doesn't burn!"

Aurora placed her hand inside as well. "But what does it mean?"

* * *

What no one knew was the blue fires had ignited all over Thra and the neighboring kingdoms.

In Ha'rar, the librarian had stepped out to see the blue fires lighting up into the sky. "The sky is on fire, how is this possible?"

* * *

This was seen in plain sight from the castle, as SkekOk observed from the telescope. "They're uniting against us."

He hurried to the throne room to warn the Emperor, that's when a silvery ringing sound echoed all around them. The other skeksis stared in confusion, what was it?

"The Crystal calls, to the Crystal chamber!" Emperor SkekSo ordered.

At once they all rushed to see the Crystal chamber to see. However, none of them looked back at SkekMal, whose body was strung up, suspended it in the air like a massive puppet. Nor how one of his fingers twitched.

* * *

The three young heroes smiled at each other. They had done it! Finally, something had gone right for them.

What was astonishing is that they could hear voices coming from the fire. Familiar voices.

_"Is it the skeksis' doing?"_

_"How is this possible?"_

"Is someone there?" Rian inquired.

* * *

At the campfire in the forest, those watching were astonish to see and hear Rian's voice.

"Brea, is that you?"

Phillip quickly hurried over, "Aurora, are you there?"

"Phillip?"

"Thank heavens, you've escaped the Hunter."

"We're alright." Aurora confirmed.

Brea added. "I'm safe with Maudra Fara, Seladon and Aurora's father, King Stefan."

"How did you escape?" Phillip asked, his voice full of relief.

King Stefan replied, "That's a terribly long story."

Another familiar voice joined the conversation. "Old Gurjin is here too, in case you were wondering."

"Gurjin? Where are you?" Rian asked excitedly.

"This is... marvelous!" Snow white's face appeared next to the Drenchen twins.

"Hello? Where are you?" Phillip called, wondering who had spoken just now.

"That was the princess Snow white!" gasped Deet.

"Me and my sister are back with our clan in the Great Smerth. Ferdinand and Snow white are with us."

* * *

Then Maudra Argot's voice came through. "Yes, every fire across the kingdoms carries your message, Rian!"

Then Flora spoke, "Both of you: Speak true and bravely, for every man, woman and child belonging to gelfling or human are listening."

* * *

"What should I say?" Rian whispered.

Deet replied, "Whatever is in your heart."

"We'll speak the truth," Phillip suggested. "It's a good way to start."

He and Rian shared a nod of understanding. Now was the time to spread the message.

"Gelfling..." Rian started out. "Friends of Thra…"

His voice carried across the land.

"We have a terrible truth that must be made known. The Skeksis Lords are not who they made us believe them to be." Phillip began.

Rian nods, "They have turned gelfling clan against clan...deceived us and our human neighbors...murdered our All-Maudra...drained our loved ones..."

"Not only gelfling but several humans have fallen victim to the skeksis' greed." Phillip informed.

"They've unleashed the darkening upon our world, now everyone and everything is at risk." Rian continued. "What was once unthinkable, has now become inevitable: Rebellion."

"If something is not done, they will ravage Thra and its neighbors. And for what? To maintain their own youth and beauty. For their own selfish wants." Phillip added.

Rian held up the dual glaive, "This weapon, was forged by two halves of a great being. And it has been foretold to end skeksis power. Now it is in our possession."

Phillip spoke next, "The skeksis have sown distrust amongst the inhabitant of Thra, why you ask?"

"Because they feared what would happened if we became united be it clans and with humans." Rian replied.

"Yet their actions have set into motion what they'd feared." Phillip intoned. "And they were right to be afraid."

"Join us at Stone-in-the-wood, here we will make our stand." Rian declared. "Not as many..."

"But as one!" Both he and Phillip finished.

It was a powerful speech. Any who listened were bound to be moved by it in some way. And it had reached every clan of Gelfling in Thra. There came a great cheer from the seven gelfling clans and their human neighbors.

* * *

However the Skeksis have also heard Rian Prince Phillip's speech. Emperor SkekSo scowled, "That's enough!"

He slammed the end of his scepter to the floor with a snarl, causing a single ripple that was felt amongst all the fires. The force was so strong Rian was thrown off against Phillip. They fell to the ground and got to their feet in time to see and hear someone else speaking to them all through the fire.

**"Silence!"**

* * *

Even from her spot sitting beside her father, Aurora recognize the voice. "Emperor SkekSo." she gaped in shock.

* * *

Rian, Phillip and Deet's jaw dropped when they saw the fearsome Skeksis Emperor glowering at them through the fire. However the effect made his voice sound infernal as it was imposing.

**"Your pathetic rebellion can only end in ruin!"**

"Then why do you tremble?"

"We won't give up. You cannot break our spirit!" Phillip challenged him.

Deet watched fearfully, having never seen the Emperor but was told what he and the other skeksis were like. Now here he was a frightening figure looking down on them.

**"Disrespectful peons! Your lives are but a speck, waiting to be swept away."** SkekSo hissed. **"Be assured that any gelfling or human that dares stand with you in battle will join you in the grave!"**

"Even if we die, we die free. And without feeding your sick pleasures. Every corner of Thra has seen this message and is still watching now. They can see your true nature at this very moment." the prince retorted.

Rian held out the dual glaive, "Bring your weapons, bring your skeksis... and meet your destiny!"

He plunged the glaive's blade into the fire defiantly. The moment he did, the flames subsided, and the channel through they had been connected to the gelfling clans and the kingdoms belonging to their human neighbors was gone. The truth had been made known. They had gotten the message out. And better yet, Emperor SkekSo himself had revealed his true character to all who had seen that conversation.

* * *

The connection had broken, and the skeksis were beside themselves with fear and concern.

"He has the Heretics dual glaive!" SkekLach exclaimed.

"How did he obtain it?" SkekOk wondered. "Surely even the Heretic could- would not...?"

"SkekGra has betrayed us before!" SkekZok reminded them. "Why not again?!"

This suspicion was what answered the burning question Emperor SkekSo had intended to force out of Princess Aurora. The Heretic… HE must've told her! It was the one thing the Emperor had overlooked in all this. A horrible mistake on his part. One he would not repeat in the future.

"Cowards!" SkekSo roared at the other skeksis. "Let the chattel have their toy, let them think they have a chance against us. But hear me, Lords of the Crystal, regents of Thra, all powerful skeksis...at dawn, we descend on their pitiful village, where we will crush their nascent rebellion before it takes root! Grind these defiant gelfling and humans alike to dust, destroy the dual glaive and feast upon their essence!"

The skeksis cheered. It was clear. A fight was inevitable now. The Skeksis were going to battle.

* * *

Rian pulled the glaive back from the crucible.

"You think they all heard you?" Deet questioned.

"Yes. But will they come?" Rian wondered solemnly.

"That's something we'll have to believe in. No one can say for sure. But I hope they will." Phillip answered.

They had to work fast, they only had until the dawn of the following day to prepare for battle against the skeksis.

* * *

Close to daybreak, the skeksis have all donned armor and weapons. The Emperor in the secret caverns gazing at the darkening contemplatively when the General walked in. "It is time we march onto Stone-in-the-wood."

Emperor SkekSo asked. "Do you sleep?"

"Of course, sire."

"Do you dream?"

"Dream?"

"Yes."

The General was taken aback.

"It was when I began my experiments on The Darkening. Now my slumber is riddled with nightmares." He then turned to the General looking grave, "Do you remember what it was like? Before we were rent asunder?"

SkekVar was confused and concerned all at once. "...I don't think of such things-"

"And yet, the thoughts come."

SkekVar grunted softly, slowly starting to remember what it was like back then. It felt like the remnants of a bad dream. "...I remember...suffering. Guilt. Sorrow. But it's hard to recall...like a-..."

"A dream?"

"_A nightmare!_"

He lets his facade of being an impenetrable ruler fall, and opens up to SkekVar about the nightmares he's been having, and openly airs his fears of mortality.

Emperor SkekSo acknowledged. "_Yes._ We know the torments that lie behind us…" He remembered all too well the philosophical guessing from King Stefan and Princess Aurora on the matter on what sort of afterlife would await the Skeksis when they perish.

Would it be endless turmoil as punishment for their crimes, or would they left to wander around some isolated realm indeterminably?

"But what torment awaits beyond this existence? All the more reason to hold onto life, with all claws! ...No matter the cost...!"

* * *

In the meantime, the Chamberlain had gone back on the deal he'd made with the Gruenaks while the Emperor and the General were headed back from their private meeting.

"Emperor, I have completed the modifications to our armor." SkekTek informed, "I look forward to putting them to barbarous use against the gelfling and humans!"

"You will remain behind and build the soldiers Chamberlain promised me."

"But Emperor, I wish to fight! SkekTek protested. To prove my physical prowess in battle against nefarious forces!"

"You? Fight?" SkekVar questioned before guffawing.

"Out of the question, your studious talents lie elsewhere!" Emperor SkekSo rebuked.

SkekTek bowed in submission. "Of Course, my Emperor."

"Come, General, we must be on our way. We have _nefarious_ forces to battle." The Emperor stated before leaving with a sinister cackle.

Once he was gone, the General purposely bumped SkekTek aside, "Weakling."

SkekTek removed his helmet, feeling both angry and disappointed. This was all starting to wear him out.

* * *

On the eve of the following day, Aurora and Brea arrived to Stone-in-the-wood, the rest of their caravan not too far behind. Brea was the first one in the clearing then she spotted Rian sharpening what could only be the dual glaive.

"Rian!" she and Aurora called out.

Both princesses came rushing forward to meet him. It was great to be reunited with their friends. And for Aurora, it meant being reunited with Phillip as well.

"Brea! Aurora!" Rian was surprised/relieved to see them.

"It's so good to see you." said Brea.

"I'm so glad you're safe, I have something that belongs to you." Rian then pulled out Brea's journal and handed it to her.

"My journal thank you."

"The others are here too, they're just a few steps behind us." Aurora informed. "Both gelflings and humans from the neighboring village, we heard your message and have come to help."

"That's good to know."

"Brea?" Deet peeked out from where she'd been making smoke bombs and brightened considerably at seeing her captured friends alive and well. "Phillip, it's Aurora and Brea!"

"Brea! Aurora!" Rian was surprised/relieved to see them.

"It's so good to see you." said Brea.

"I'm so glad you're safe, I have something that belongs to you." Rian then pulled out Brea's journal and handed it to her.

"My journal, thank you."

"The others are here too, they're just a few steps behind us." Aurora informed. "Both gelflings and humans from the neighboring village, we heard your message and have come to help."

"That's good to know."

"Brea?" Deet peeked out from where she'd been making smoke bombs and brightened considerably at seeing her captured friends alive and well. "Phillip, it's Aurora and Brea!"

The prince hurried out to greet them, Aurora flew into his arms. "I was so worried."

"So were we."

"You're back!"

Then Aurora knelt to hug Deet. "It's good to see you!"

Brea was the next to hug both the Grottan maiden and the prince. "I've missed you." she then looked around. "Where's Hup?"

"The Heretic and the Wanderer are nursing him and the Archer back to health in the circle of the suns." Deet explained.

"Good." Aurora sighed in relief, at least he's alright.

"Are you two alone?"

"We brought some friends." Brea responded, looking behind her.

Out from the forest, came a group of survivors both gelfling and human with Kylan. Among them were Maudra Fara, Seladon and Aurora's father, King Stefan.

"We came back with all the prisoners in the Skeksis dungeon." Aurora was the first to say.

"Rian..." Maudra Fara spoke. "I ask your forgiveness and that of Prince Phillip. You came to me in your time of need and I turned you away, I did not know better but I should have."

"You were only trying to protect your clan." Phillip said calmly.

Rian nods. "And I expect no less of my Maudra."

Deet then asked brightly, "How did you escape the Hunter?"

Brea shook her head. "We didn't."

"SkekMal took us directly to the castle. We were all prisoners..." Aurora explained. "In an attempt to save the lives of the imprisoned and that of the Archer, I'd briefly persuaded the skeksis to let me tend to the Hunter's wounds even so they were getting desperate. So they took three gelfling and were about to drain them but then..."

"Mother Aughra traded her life for ours." Seladon added. "The Skeksis... drained her."

"What? So she's gone?" Phillip asked, his voice barely above a whisper. He couldn't believe it.

"We must prove ourselves worthy of her sacrifice!" Rian declared, although his voice wavered briefly.

How can we stand against the skeksis, there's so few of us? Kylan worried.

"More will come." Deet said confidently.

Rian then held up the glaive, "And we have the dual glaive. I'm not afraid, not anymore. I'm done running, I'll die where I stand before I run again!"

"And we will stand with you!" Brea agreed.

"And so shall we!" King Stefan vowed.

They only had a few hours before the skeksis show up they needed to get to work.

** _To be continued…_ **


	14. Battle

Because the gelfling armor was too small for the humans they had to make do some other way. However, that didn't stop them from picking up available weapons or tools they could use to fight.  
  
Finally they were armed and ready for battle. Already one of the scouts reported seeing at least five carriages headed towards the forest area. King Stefan felt that he needed to speak to encourage his soon-to-be comrades in arms.  
  
"In less than an hour, the skeksis will arrive to Stone-in-the-wood, and you will be engaging in what may one of the greatest battles for our lives. We can no longer abide by differences anymore. We will be united in our common interests. Together, humans and gelflings will be fighting for freedom. Not only from tyranny, oppression, or persecution… but from annihilation. We're fighting for our right to live. To exist. And should we win the day, it will be remembered as the day when we all declared in one voice: We will not go quietly into the night! We will not vanish without a fight! We're going to live on! We're going to survive!"

People cheered at his words. This was about their right to live, free of fear. Not just for themselves, but for their children and their children's children.

Both gelfling and humans now stood ready, steeling themselves for a frontal attack. Nearly all the wildlife had gone silent, heralding the unmistakable presence of a predators. Aurora tightened her grip on the quarterstaff, her father and her husband were on either side of her. Next to them, Brea and Seladon grasped hands.  
  
"For Tavra." Seladon whispered.  
  
"For Mother." Brea whispered back.  
  
There came the sound of one of the bells softly sounding from near one of the huts.  
  
Rian said grimly, "They're here."

"And we will meet them on the field of battle." Phillip promised.

Everyone waited with bated breath, then eight skeksis walked slowly and steadily into the clearing stopping just a few feet from the group. They had all donned armor and were looking derisively at them.  
  
"This?" Emperor SkekSo mockingly questioned, "This is the mighty rebellion I was promised?"  
  
The other skeksis couldn't believe it, they erupted in laughter.  
  
"We'll be home in time in time for lunch!" The Gourmand guffawed.  
  
The Ornamentalist tittered. "Look at their tiny swords and their big strong friends, how adorable!"

"I look forward to crushing the little green one." SkekLach sniggered.

"The gelfling and humans rise against you!" Prince Phillip declared bravely.

"They think us so pitiful. We will show them how wrong they are." Stefan assured those standing with him.

"Oh really?" Emperor SkekSo inquired in amusement then looked left and right. "Where are they?"

"They’ll be here." answered Rian.

"Nobody coming hopeless wretch." SkekSil retorted smugly. "No Gelfling nor humans will ever rise."

The skeksis all cackled maliciously. Then Deet walked up to Rian’s side. "Then our sacrifice will inspire others."

"Just as my mother’s did." Brea added.

"There will always be someone with courage to stand up for what is right." Aurora agreed.

"Stand ready." Maudra Fara told the others.  
  
"Skeksis!" Emperor SkekSo gave the word. "Attack!"  
  
With feral war cries, the skeksis' armor revealed not only fan like displays with skeksan symbols, but rather nasty looking blades. The battle has begun. While the humans engaged in sword-fights, the female gelflings use the males as a springboard to launch an aerial assault against the Skeksis.

Aurora and Phillip stood back to back as the fight raged on. Together, they were able to protect each other. Right now, they were, ironically dueling a skeksis couple. King Stefan was parrying blows from the Collector. Rian had engaged in sword fight with the Ritual Master.  
  
"They're everywhere!" The Ornamentalist shrieked.  
  
The Historian scowled, "I will not be bullied!"  
  
"Who wants more?!" Seladon's voice taunted the skeksis.  
  
"Let's see how you like this!" SkekOk snapped. Under his armored carapace, he used his second pair of arms to activate the mechanisms in the armor to let loose two sharp blades in the air towards the eldest Vapran princess.  
  
"No, Seladon!" Maudra Fara shoved the other gelfling girl out of the way.

The blade struck Fara, knocking her down near the trees  
  
"I got one! Did you see? I got one!" SkekOk crowed to the other skeksis, who cheered. He might be smaller, but that didn't make him any less of a threat than the rest of his race.  
  
"Where are you, bug?" The shortest of the skeksis taunted as he went searching for his victim to finish the job.

"We need to do something about this." Phillip said after observing how the Skeksis armor worked.

"I have an idea." Aurora declared. She cleared her throat and prepared to sing.

"A funeral hymn for your little friend's farewell, princess?" SkekOk taunted.

"I think she has a different idea in mind." Phillip remarked, a smirk forming on his face.

Several species of birds began to appear in the trees trilling or responding to Aurora's melody. Not only songbirds but birds of prey, but countless small forest animals not native to Thra. Out from a tree, Baffi the fizzgig snarled.  
  
Aurora then gave the Historian a smug little smile before unleashing a single operatic note: this had the animals dive bombing the short skeksis and catching him by surprise.

"Unusual, but effective." King Stefan commented when he saw what his daughter had come up with.

Quickly, Seladon and Phillip seized this chance to pull Fara away to safety. With the Historian occupied with the animals, Aurora followed.

SkekOk soon noticed that Fara was no longer where she last lay, he then called out: "No, that's mine! Bring it back so I can kill it!" He whined, only to have a little owl peck at his beak once before flying away.

Phillip wanted to laugh. It was a rather comical sight.

Soon enough they carried Maudra Fara to clearing just a few feet away from battle, Baffi followed after intent on being by his mistress’ side.

"How badly are you hurt?"

Aurora then came up to check the Stonewood Maudra’s wound, only to wince at how deep the blade had struck.

"I had to protect the All-Maudra…"

"I know you did. That was very noble of you." the princess assured her.

"We're going to get you out of here." Seladon said to Fara.  
  
The Stonewood matriarch's eyes were losing focus as she was gasping. "Thra is calling me home. It sounds like music..."  
  
Aurora gasped, this means Fara was dying.  
  
Seladon shed tears, "You can't give up!" she implored the Stonewood Maudra. "You have to fight! We need you..."

"Seladon. I don't know that she has anything left to give." Aurora told her, trying to be sympathetic for what she knew was coming.

Phillip held his wife's hand, he looked somber. Fara looked at Seladon, "Your mother would be proud." She then took her final breath and died.  
  
Baffi nuzzled his mistress' body with soft whines. Tears filled Aurora's eyes as Maudra Fara passed on. They had lost another good friend. Baffi began to wail as Seladon pulled the fizzgig into her arms sympathetically. "She's gone."  
  
Philip crossed himself as he whispered a prayer. Aurora dried her tears after a moment of silence. There was still a battle to be fought. And many lives to protect that day.

* * *

Behind in the castle, SkekTek attempts without success to revive dead Arathim, and after being blasted in the face with fluid from the creature – part of it spewed into his mouth, causing him to retch it up – he’d had enough. "There is only so much callous disrespect, a lord of the Crystal can endure! I have earned a bit of genuine frivolity."

From his pet bird’s cage he’d hidden some vials of essence, as he departs and leaves the Gruenaks the task of cleaning up, the Gruenaks find a knife they could use to cut the stitches from their mouths.

Later, SkekTek sits upon the Emperor's throne, ordering music and food from the Skeksis' Podling servants, indulging in essence. Disappointed by the food, SkekTek crushes the hand of an elder Podling servant.

Then abruptly all the Podlings fled in fear, but not because of SkekTek’s bullying orders, but of SkekMal. As the Scientist shouted at the fleeing podlings, SkekMal had begun to move of his own volition despite being seemingly dead.

SkekTek narrowed his eye briefly then inquisitively approached. "Hunter? SkekMal?"

Instantly, the Hunter’s eyes snapped open before breaking free from his gruesome display with a roar.

"You're... you're alive!" SkekTek gasped.

"Where's Rian? And the Human Prince?"

"Stone-in-the-Wood. The other Skeksis are there already. They've gone to extirpate the Gelfling and human uprising."

"Yet you remain behind?" SkekMal points an accusing finger at SkekTek, who whimpers. "Useless coward!" And he turns away in disdain, growling.

SkekTek cried out, "The Emperor commanded me to stay behind. I wanted to fight! I am not a coward!"

Back in the Chamber of Life, the Gruenaks just finished removing the sewing from one of their mouths, and they hug each other in relief. Unfortunately, SkekTek arrives at that very moment. "What is this?!"

One of the Gruenaks held up the same knife it used to free its mouth and pointed it at the Scientist.

"Mutiny!" SkekTek snapped.

"No...No slave!" One of the Gruenaks cried.

"How DARE YOU threaten me?! I am SkekTek, The Scientist!!" SkekTek snapped. "I am a master of LIFE and DEATH!! I am a GENIUS!! I am a LORD OF THE CRYSTAL!! I!! AM!! SKEKSIIIIS!!! AHHHHHHH!!!"

And he lunges at them. They're able to overpower him at first, he one who can speak calling SkekTek "bad", however they made a grave mistake in not running while they still had the chance. For when one of the Gruenaks shoved a cage over the Scientist’s head (it very much resembled the bone cage put on him when his eye was literally eaten out by the peeper beetle) he immediately starts to panic and once he gets it off, he flies into a rage.

First, he tosses one aside and corners the one who can speak, throwing him into the shaft of fire beneath the crystal where the poor thing fell to its fiery death. Whimpering in fear, the last Gruenak cringes before SkekTek as he mercilessly beats him to death.

"What a waste…" he growled then glances to the different corpses. "Or perhaps not." He then cackled madly; haven gotten a stroke of inspiration.

* * *

The battle waged on, King Stefan and Kylan clashed swords with SkekLach. Brea leapt on SkekOk's back and caught him off guard momentarily. "Naughty princess!"  
  
Seladon engaged in a sword-fight with the Ornamentalist. The eldest Vapran princess flung a fistful of dirt into the skeksis' eyes. "You're not fighting fair!" SkekEkt shrieked.  
  
Deet landed on the Gourmand's back, pounding at him. "What is it?! Get it off! Get it off!"

Aurora had picked up her quarterstaff and rejoined the battle. This wasn't over yet. She took a swing at SkekSil in attempt to knock one of the swords out of his grip. "Your kind's reign of terror ends here!" the princess declared as she attacked.

"But this time, you don't have your little fairy friends to save you or your husband!" The Chamberlain answered back.  
  
Nearby, SkekVar was dueling two human villagers all at once.  
  
"Where is Rian?!" Emperor SkekSo roared. He got his answer when the gelfling dodged a swipe from SkekZok. Then Prince Phillip blocked SkekSo's swing with his own blade.  
  
"No, you will not claim any more lives today!" Phillip defied.

The Emperor smirked. As soon as he was finished with the Prince of Corazion, he would deal with the little upstart who started this rebellion.

SkekVar swung his blade left and right, only to be quickly overwhelmed. SkekSil watched briefly with a whimpering smirk as the small mob of humans and gelfling alike took down the General. True, he wished he could have been the one to do that. But it didn't change the fact that SkekVar was dead. That was all that really mattered to him.

Rian evaded SkekZok's strike then lightly stepped up the blade and onto the Ritual Master's shoulder's to jump the Emperor. The movement shoved SkekSo back but didn't bring him down.  
  
Phillip parried another strike then without warning something snatched up Rian out of sight with a growl!

"Who are you to-?" Phillip stopped with a gasp. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

SkekMal the Hunter with a new mask and looking as though he'd made a complete recovery from his injuries had lunged, picked up Rian ran through the battlefield before flinging the Stonewood gelfling onto the ground.  
  
Everyone stopped dueling to see what was happening.  
  
"The Hunter!" Aurora gasped, her hands on her mouth. "How did he recover so quickly?!"

No one could provide an answer. Everyone on either side was astounded that he had come. And now that he was there, he intended to fulfill his objective.

The Hunter held Rian up Rian by the top back of his clothes. Both gelfling and their human allies were utterly shocked.  
  
"SkekMal lives!" SkekLach crowed.  
  
"Is this your trophy, gelfling?" SkekMal then held up the dual glaive from Rian's hands. "This _toy_?" And without warning he crushed it in two!

Phillip gasped in horror. Aurora nearly rushed in to attack the Hunter herself to save Rian.

"Rian!" Deet cried.  
  
"Let him go!" Brea yelled.  
  
"Quiet, puny gelfling!" SkekMal snapped.  
  
It would appear, Phillip had the same idea as Aurora for they'd both threw themselves on the Hunter and tried forcing him to free Rian.  
  
"Leave him alone!" Aurora grunted, tugging at his right hand.

"Why don't you chase prey that is worthy of you?" Phillip growled, trying to restrain SkekMal while Aurora worked to disarm him.

"A human who vanquished the dark fairy and a gelfling rabble-rouser are prey I intend to collect!" The Hunter snarled back, using his second arms to toss Aurora off him. The princess of Corazion landed with a startled cry.  
  
SkekMal then used those same secondary arms to twist one of Phillip's arms back. "I have conquered death; I return more powerful than ever!"

"Because the others stole life from another and gave it to you!" Aurora retorted as she turned over to look him in the face. "They cheated you of a chance to prove your strength." the princess dared to say.

"And yet I return more powerful than Thra itself, nothing can stop the Hunt!" He began to twist Rian's head, intending to finish the job. With his other ones, he'd forced Phillip down into the steps.  
  
The observers watched in horror, while the skeksis jeered. Rian would die first, then he'll make short work of Corazion's crown prince. Once again Aurora rushed to frantically try and stop the Hunter from murdering her husband and Rian. SkekMal snarled ferociously at her but before he could throw her off again, he suddenly froze, his green eyes widening from some unseen horror.  
  
Then SkekMal began to shake, dropping his two hostages to the ground. As the Hunter trembled, bits of dust seemed to come out of him. Aurora took a step back and stared, what was happening to him?  
  
"Archer!" he groaned. "What have you...done?!"

"He wouldn't...would he?" Aurora wasn't sure if she was asking herself or anyone around her. She could guess what SkekMal was talking about. The Archer was going to take his own life to stop the Hunter.

Everyone, Rian and Prince Phillip included watched transfixed as SkekMal shook more violently. Dust flowing from him faster and faster as he crumbled, then... in a burst of light, out from the red garbs emerged a familiar face in new garments, breathing deeply was Aughra. "I am reborn!"  
  
It was a relief to see her, although Aurora still felt a pang of sorrow that the Archer had sacrificed himself to stop the Hunt and thus, ended up saving the lives of both her husband and Rian himself.

"It's great to see you again." Phillip admitted with a smile.

Of course, the skeksis were far from delighted at seeing Aughra alive and well.  
  
"Oh no, not her again!" whined SkekOk.  
  
"Does nothing stay dead anymore?!" SkekEkt griped.

Aurora almost laughed at their exclamations. She never expected any of them could be funny. Rian hurried forward. "Mother Aughra, are you alright?"  
  
Aughra responded. "No, I just came back from the dead, not an easy task!"  
  
Emperor SkekSo sneered. "Mother Aughra, I suppose this was your plan all along."  
  
"It was, Emperor!" Aughra snapped them mumbled. "Wasn't sure it would work. Now drag your leathery tails back to your castle and pray I don't punish you no further!"  
  
The skeksis all scoffed. "Hollow threats." SkekSo retorts. "Your hand trembles, you can barely stand!"  
  
"Yet I stand!" Aughra declared. "Unlike the Hunter."  
  
The skeksis gasped except for the Emperor who glowered.

"You still lost him, SkekSo, despite your efforts. Perhaps this is a lesson to be learned." Phillip said as he put an arm around Aurora.

Aurora held Phillip's hand as she did a quick head count with her eyes. "You've already lost two of your own, how many more must perish before you see reason?"

"Nothing good will come from this battle, for either side. You can stop this now. Just abandon this course of action." Stefan urged.

"This changes nothing!" SkekSo spat. "You few gelflings and humans are no match for the Lords of the Crystal!"  
  
The skeksis let out ferocious cheers at their Emperor's declaration.  
  
"Finish them!" SkekSo ordered.  
  


_ **To be continued...** _


	15. A new age

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corazion's entries are done but there's still Corona's log to be read.

However before any of the skeksis could take a step further, a torrent of arrows landed in front of them right at their feet. SkekSo roared with frustration, while the other skeksis stared. Where did they come from?  
  
"The Sifa stand with the heroes of Thra!" Onica had shouted out for she'd arrived with her clan to help the heroic group. And with her, leading several human sailors was the king of the seaside realm. "As does PerleHaven!"  
  
Naia and Gurjin then emerged from the forest and out on horseback, came Snow White with her husband and the seven dwarves.  
  
"Corona and the Drenchen fight for Thra!" they hollered.

From the left section of the forest, came an entourage of Spriton gelfling and native humans from the woods. Maudra Mera riding atop a land strider shouted: "The Spriton ride to battle!"  
  
The chieftain of the Spriton's human neighbors held up a club defiantly, "The Ki'somman tribe comes to the aid of our gelfling brothers and sisters!"  
  
The Skeksis gasped in horror, the gelfling were rallying their clans and human leaders alike!

Coming out from the East, a throng of Grottan gelfling marched carrying banners. "The Grottans face the sun once again!"From the darker shadows, an armed group of guards with Dousan gelfling emerged.   
  
"The Dousan heed your call!" Maudra Seethi said proudly.  
  
To the observer's astonishment, leading the humans that joined the Dousan were Sultana Jasmine and her husband Aladdin atop a flying carpet.  
  
"So does Agrabah!" Aladdin called raising a scimitar, to the strong cries of the soldiers accompanying them.

"On to battle!" And finally, King Hubert and Queen Leah arrive each one on horseback with not only an army of humans but of Vapran gelfling with the librarian of Ha’rar’s library carrying a flag.  
  
"Corazion and the Vapran come to Thra's defense!"  
  
From atop one of the Stonewood houses, an arathim spitter stood hissing. Aurora and Phillip smiled with joy at this sight. They did have a chance after all.  
  
"The Arathim fight by our side!" gasped Deet.  
  
"We are surrounded!" SkekZok cried.  
  
"They're everywhere!" SkekLach griped.

"It seems we have the greater army." Stefan observed. It brought a smile to his face. Phillip and Rian exchanged glances. They would be victorious now. That was certain.

The three fairies were in the lead, for they had gathered up (mainly by helping them hurry to the battlefield) all the differing human armies that neighbored Thra into fighting the skeksis, who were stunned at the growing force opposing them.  
  
"Emperor, no choice, Skeksis must retreat!" The Chamberlain said to the Emperor worriedly. "We cannot win!"  
  
But SkekSo had other plans. "I will not lose, no matter the cost!" He angrily stomped on an arrow, breaking it away. Then one of his smaller withered hands which held his royal scepter placed it into his left hand. "Behold, the power of the Darkening!" he roared.

What they saw was not something they were prepared for. A strange kind of purple energy erupted from the Emperor's scepter. It attacked several in its way.

"Watch out!" The three fairies flew forward to hold up a makeshift shield of energy, but it was slowly pushing them back.  
  
Deet, who unbeknownst to everyone else had been staring at the purplish glowing patches on her hands, hurried forward. She held out the palms of her hands top which glowed with soft whitish blue energy.

"Deet, what are you doing?" Aurora cried in worry for their friend.

The Grottan maiden was unable to answer for she was completely focused on the destructive force which was now reflecting in her eyes.  
  
"Stop, you're killing her!" Rian shouted to the skeksis emperor.

"That's enough!" Phillip protested. He was ready to do something about this.

But there was no need the skeksis stopped jeering when Deet seemingly absorbed the purple energy into her but there were small cracks of the same color on her skin. For a moment everyone just stared, with Deet panting heavily and grasping the ground.  
  
"Impossible!" SkekSo snarled.  
  
"Indescribable..." Flora murmured.

"It's inconceivable." Fauna uttered, unable to say more.  
  
"It's unthinkable." Merryweather added.

None of them expected what happened next either. When Deet got up, her dark brown eyes had a purple glint to them and her voice was thick with righteous anger. "Get away...from my friends!" she screamed, striking her hands out and sending the darkening right back!  
  
Several of the skeksis yelped and leapt out of the way. The darkening surged forward barely missing two of the skeksis by a few inches.

"My word..." Stefan said, shakily. He did not know what to make of this.

"Is that all?" SkekLach sneered.  
  
What happened next had both sides screaming in fear and alarm. The moment he spoke, a nearby rock boulder exploded in a haze of purple light.

"What is going on?!" Aurora cried.

"_That_ was the full effect of the darkening, if used offensively." Flora responded.

The resulting explosion had terrified the remaining seven skeksis.  
  
"Retreat!" SkekZok cried.  
  
"Back to the castle, quickly!" SkekAyuk yelped.  
  
The other skeksis were in complete agreement, they all started to move away. The Emperor was just staring looking stunned then the Chamberlain went to him. "Emperor, we must go, yes?"  
  
SkekSo turned as if he'd only just noticed him. "Yes...my most trusted advisor. To the castle!" And the skeksis fled from the battlefield.

"They're leaving." Phillip said in amazement.

"They're running away!" Brea acclaimed excitedly.  
  
Cheers arose from humans and gelfling alike. No one noticed Deet discreetly leave the scene, her eyes glowing purple.  
  
Aurora and Phillip immediately rushed to their respective parents, having not seen them in days due to the intense events. Stefan joined them to greet his wife.  
  
"Thank goodness!" Queen Leah said with relief, embracing her husband and daughter.

"They have been stopped this time. But they may try again." Stefan reminded his family.

"And we'll be ready for them." Hubert reassured his friend.  
  
Then Phillip introduced Rian to his father. "Father, I'd like you to meet Rian, the gelfling who came with me through all this. Rian, this is my father, King Hubert." Phillip made the introductions.

"Your Majesty." Rian bowed.  
  
"Well I supposed we have you to thank for spreading the word out to the kingdoms." Hubert nodded.  
  
"I couldn't have it without their help."  
  
Gurjin went to Rian, "You did it."  
  
"_We_ all did it."  
  
There was much celebration from the gelfling and their human friends. All over there was hugging and praising. Gurjin reveled in hugs (especially from the women both gelfling and human alike) during the victory celebration. He'd already been hugged by Maudra Seethi, Seladon, Snow white and a Ki'somman maiden.  
  
"Guess everyone wants to hug a hero." he quipped.  
  
Abruptly he's approached by one of the Arathim. After a beat, he shrugs. "Why not?"  
  
"Things have certainly taken surprising turns." Fauna comments, after hugging one of the gelfling maudras.  
  
She Flora and Merriweather were with Aurora, relived to see her and everyone they knew to be safe.  
  
"I only wish I could’ve done more for the Mystics, they don’t deserve to suffer for the crimes their darker halves committed." Aurora said sadly, thinking of what became of the Hunter and to the General’s counterpart.  
  
Flora sighed. "It’s the fear of change is prominent in the skeksis, as creatures that lived for thousands of centuries, having to suddenly accept their impending mortality.  
  
"They cling so desperately to life, ultimately their ridiculous vanity, their insatiable greed and their ego does not allow them to accept that their time in Thra is coming to its natural end. As all things must end, eventually…even us at some point." Merryweather added solemnly.

Aurora looked up into the sky. Her mind was on the ones who had died today. She sighed softly. "I hope you have found what you are looking for." she whispered.

Then amidst the celebrations, something on the ground caught Brea's eye. Something had fallen out of the hilt of the broken dual glaive, something shiny. She kneeled closer and saw it was a crystal shard as she picked it up, she felt the eyes of everyone around her.  
  
"Ah, the lost shard of the crystal of truth." Aughra said proudly. "Found at last."  
  
Brea held the shard in her hands, "This is what the heretic wanted us to find, not the weapon." She glanced up, "The shard is the key to ending skeksis power and uniting the gelfling."

Aurora and Phillip exchanged mystified glances.

"He was clever, to hide such a thing with that blade." Flora commented.

"That he was." Aughra acknowledged. "Gelfling, human friends, the shard calls to you. You fought well, this day is ours and tomorrow the sun rises on a new world. Nothing will ever be the same, we have made new enemies and lost friends. But the fallen are not truly gone. They enjoy the song of Thra once more. Listen and you will hear them upon the wind. For the song has changed, it sounds like Hope. But take care, hope is fragile. Hope is delicate. And the crystal shard once lost, now found and easily stolen. This day a victory does not belong to a single gelfling nor human, nor a single clan or kingdom alike. It belongs to all of us! All united, the many become one!"  
  
Brea held up the shard to the sky causing everyone to cheer.  
  
_... it was the dawn of a new age for gelfling and humans alike. However it was not without losses and grim discoveries of it's own. Somewhere in the celebration, Rian had noticed Deet didn't linger among us nor her family, he followed her only to see her greatly affected by the darkening and I fear what will become of our gentle Grottan friend.  
  
None of us knew it then but on this day a terrible discovery in the castle...._

* * *

  
The skeksis returned to the castle, nearly out of breath and greatly frightened by all that transpired.

"This is a dark day…" SkekZok said grimly.

"Look on bright side, yes? " SkekSil smirked. "We still live."

"But for how much longer?" SkekOk whined fearfully. "The humans…and the gelfling, they are too many!"

"We will be overwhelmed!" SkekAyuk moaned.

"They will have our heads!" SkekEkt wailed. "Our _beautiful_ heads."

Emperor SkekSo was beside himself, he recalled that Corazion’s princess claimed that they’d lost two of their own – one of which he knew was the Hunter and SkekLach had barely avoided death so that meant…

"Where is the General?"

"Friend General perished at Stone-in-wood during battle." SkekSil answered connivingly. Which was part true, even if he didn’t get to murder his hated rival, the angry gelfling and humans did the dirty deed for him. "Was over in seconds. Sad."

"We are doomed!" SkekZok griped.

At that moment, the Scientist hurried into the Crystal Chamber excitedly. "My Lords! My Lords, all is not lost."

The others looked to SkekTek, wondering what he meant.

"I have found a solution to ALL our problems," SkekTek explained. "An ingenious combination of Gruenak and Arathim. I call it… _GARTHIM_!"

* * *

  
There was a clap of thunder, Rapunzel and everyone else listening to her read the journal look up. Grey clouds had begun to gather in the sky.  
  
"Not to be a downer but we're about to get dumped on." Cassandra informed, covering her head.  
  
Understandable, the people who’d listening in on the story at the fountain had already hurried away and at that moment, a few raindrops land on the book pages much to the group's chagrin.

"The ink's smearing!" Rapunzel cried.   
  
"I think we best move this reading session back to the castle before we catch a cold." Eugene suggested.

Quickly she covered the other journals into the saddle bag before covering it with a cloak.

Once in the castle, warm and dried, the group did the next best thing: library research. Kira was able to reach the highest shelf then toss them to Jen before handing them over to Rapunzel. Within the next few hours they discovered what became of the rulers that helped start the resistance.

When the Garthim had started to quickly wipe out the gelfling, the humans rulers of the neighboring kingdoms to Thra came together and decided they best evacuate as many gelfling possible. Their best bet was to send the survivors to other lands across the sea as their sanctuary having planned with the kingdoms there. Several ships had aided in the evacuation, where they set sail.

Aurora, Snow White lived on until old age and their descendants continued their legacy in keeping the gelfling survivors’ whereabouts safe from the skeksis. That meant the dead ones they found in the old tunnels must’ve belonged to Saporian spies that stole the documents and ended up trapped there. And the final sentences where the ink smeared held the possible directions to the safe haven for any gelfling in hiding.

Cassandra leafed through Aurora’s writings. "Well, that's all she wrote - literally. Quite an unexpected find, this journal."

"I'm so glad that we found it. Hearing all these stories." Kira smiled, "I learned so much more about the gelfling from the past."

"Now we know exactly how it all started and why. I just wish I knew what happened to them." Jen sighed.

"Likewise. But I think we've gotten all the answers we're gonna get for one day…" Eugene leafed through the other log. "Well at least from Corazion’s side of the story."

"We’ve still got one belonging to Corona – there’s till maps we have to research, but we can find out tomorrow. It’s getting late." Rapunzel suggested.

The group was still too curious but they agreed.

**The end… for now.**


End file.
